Harry Potter and the Rune of Alacantera
by Mione5
Summary: COMPLETE Harry returns for his seventh year a little different to when he left. What exactly happened during the summer and can Dumbledore and the Order find out the answers before it's too late. Not slash No HBP Mentions of rape and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Anything you don't recognise is mine.

This takes place in seventh year but without taking HBP into account as I can't stand the way that ended.

A huge thank you to Gasia89, otherwise known as Nick, for his brilliant assistance in beta reading this story. He not only beta read it but added to it as well. He has been a life saver and is the only reason I have been able to get this story back up on the site so quickly.

**Harry Potter and the Rune of Alacantera**

**Chapter 1 – Private Rooms**

Dumbledore's eye watched the doors as the students poured in for another year at Hogwarts. They all were chattering happily having caught up with their friends on the train and they slowly moved through the hall to their house tables and sat down.

His twinkling blue eyes brightened as one particular student stepped into the hall and looked up at the head table, green eyes searching and a small smile crossing the boy's face as he held a hand up in greeting and Dumbledore responded in kind.

'He doesn't seem too upset.' Snape's sneering voice drifted from his place down the table.

Dumbledore gave his potions master a sharp look. 'He spent four days at the mercy of Lucius Malfoy, Severus; I can't imagine that would be good for anybody.' He scolded softly.

'Could have been worse.' Snape said mildly. 'Lucius could have given the boy to the Dark Lord.'

'Severus, stop it! You and I both know just how sadistic Lucius Malfoy can be. It's unbelievable the boy is even still able to walk around and function properly.'

'It's unbelievable he's not dead.' Snape said bluntly.

Dumbledore didn't respond to the comment instead watching as Harry crossed the hall to sit with his friends at the Gryffindor Table as Minerva McGonagall entered with the first years.

The Sorting Hat continued on its tradition of the last two years of giving a warning but this time it went even further twisting on its stool until it was staring at the Gryffindor table and Harry Potter in particular.

'Be wary, Mr. Potter, time is short for you and you have much to do before you go.' The hat said gruffly.

'Sounds just like Trelawney.' Ron snorted from across the table but Harry's eyes widened as they flicked to Dumbledore. Several others snickered at Ron's comment but quieted as McGonagall called the first name.

Harry could feel many pairs of eyes watching him but his eyes never left the Headmaster's. Dumbledore made a motion with his hand and Harry nodded, knowing it meant to come and see him after the feast.

'Harry?' Hermione's soft voice startled him and he jumped.

'What?' He mumbled quietly.

His friends exchanged glances and Harry growled at the look of pity on their faces. 'Stop it.' He hissed. 'I don't need it.'

'Harry, we just want to help.' Hermione insisted.

'With what? There's nothing wrong.' Harry retorted.

'Harry.' Ron started.

'I'm fine.' Harry declared firmly, turning in his seat to watch the end of the sorting, showing quite clearly that as far as he was concerned the conversation was over.

The other Gryffindors within earshot looked at each other curiously at the exchange, none but Ron, Ginny and Hermione knew what had happened to Harry over the summer and none of the three were planning on explaining it.

Dumbledore watched the Boy-Who-Lived's interaction with his friends with unease but was unable to do anything about it. The sorting finished and Dumbledore called for the food, his concern growing as a grimace flashed across Harry's face as the food appeared. Harry seemed fine minutes later as he filled his plate and began to eat slowly. Hardly anyone spoke to him, unsure of what to say after the dire warning from the Sorting Hat.

Eventually the meal finished and the prefects led their houses back to their common rooms as Harry walked slowly towards the Headmaster's office. He gave the gargoyle the password and slipped up the staircase knocking tentatively at the door.

'Come in dear boy.' Dumbledore called and Harry stepped through closing the door behind him as the headmaster got up and came around the desk. He watched as the mask the boy had worn all day finally crumpled and tears dripped silently down the boy's cheeks.

'It'll be alright, Harry. I promise, we'll find out what he did.' Dumbledore held out his arms and the boy almost fell into them choking back a sob as he allowed the elderly wizard to comfort him.

'There, there, do not fret dear boy. Everyone is looking. We'll find the answer soon.'

'The Hat.' Harry whispered brokenly. 'What of the Hat? It said I didn't have long. What if it's too late?'

Dumbledore's arms tightened around the young man. 'It's not, Harry. If I have to move the very heavens to find out the truth and how to fix it, I will. I promise you.'

Harry's tears soon dried up and he nodded. 'Thank you, Sir.' He murmured.

'Albus.' The headmaster scolded quietly.

'Albus.' Harry whispered, pulling away.

'I've prepared a room for you. Are you sure you don't want to stay in Gryffindor Tower?'

Harry shook his head. 'Not until we know what that curse was.' He said firmly. 'If I stayed there and something happened I don't think I could ever forgive myself.'

'I can't imagine Lucius Malfoy would bother cursing you to make you hurt people, he would curse you to hurt you directly.' Dumbledore insisted.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Me harming one of my friends would hurt me far more than anything Malfoy or even Riddle could ever do to me; and Lucius Malfoy knows that, that's what worries me the most. During classes the teachers can keep an eye on me but at night when everyone is asleep, until we find out the truth, I don't trust myself.' Harry finished softly.

'I trust you, Harry.' Dumbledore said sincerely.

Harry smiled but didn't say anything.

'Come on. I'll show you to your room.'

'Thank you, Albus.'

The two walked slowly down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower but stopped several portraits short. 'The password is Cockroach Clusters, but you can reset it at any time.' Dumbledore explained placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Get some rest, Harry. Tomorrow is another day and another chance for us to find the answer.'

Harry nodded and smiled. 'Thank you.' He whispered murmuring the password before slipping through the open portrait and closing it behind him.

'Does he remember anything else yet, Albus?'

The headmaster turned to see the four heads of house standing silently further down the corridor and shook his head.

'No nothing else. We have all the information; we've even seen the memory of what happened. Harry's relying on us and we can't let him down. I refuse to let him down. I've done that more than once already.'

'Albus, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known the wards would fall. You had no way of knowing that Potter no longer called his relatives house home.'

'I'm not sure he really ever thought of Privet Drive as home, Severus.' Dumbledore said sadly.

'And for good reason.' Minerva added.

'I still should have been monitoring the wards better. They'd been down for over a month. There is no excuse for such negligence.' Dumbledore bid the others goodnight with a wave before shuffling back towards his office looking older than any had ever seen him.

'What have to find out what that curse was if not for Potter then for Albus.' Sprout said firmly.

'Lucius Malfoy is still tight lipped then?' Flitwick squeaked.

Snape nodded. 'Now more than ever. I'm not sure even the Dark Lord is aware of what happened to Potter over the summer.'

'Would alerting him to the fact that Malfoy senior actually kidnapped Harry during the holidays and held him for four days loosen his tongue do you think?' Minerva asked.

Snape shrugged. 'It could go either way. The Dark Lord could demand to know what Lucius did, but he could also curse me to the point of death for questioning what has undoubtedly been a successful mission for Lucius, sanctioned or not.'

The four heads of house all exchanged slightly weary glances. 'I'll do what I can.' Snape offered. They all realised that for the moment that was all they could do. After bidding each other goodnight they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em>Harry bolted awake at the creak of the door, his head turning instantly towards the source of the noise.<em>_. He took in the figure standing by the door, a malevolent smirk on his face as he raised his wand. _

'_Stupefy.' Lucius Malfoy murmured silkily and Harry knew no more._

_When he woke he was on his back on the ground, bound by the wrists and ankles and naked._

'_This isn't good.' Harry muttered, lifting his head and looking up at the bonds on his wrists._

_An evil chuckle sounded from the corner. 'Your ability to understate the severity of your position will never cease to amaze me, Mr. Potter.' Lucius Malfoy sneered as he stepped into the light. _

'_What the hell do you want?' Harry growled his green eyes narrowing in anger._

'_Now, now, Potter.' Malfoy drawled. 'Don't want to spoil the surprise.'_

'_Let me go.' Harry snapped._

'_I think not.'_

'_You'll never get away with this.'_

_Malfoy laughed __a deep mocking laugh. 'I already have, Potter. No one knows where you are. That stupid muggle loving fool and his band of merry men don't even know you are gone yet and it will be several hours before they find out.'_

_Harry wrestled with his bonds fruitlessly for several minutes, that same mocking laugh echoing around the room, before eventually giving up and lying back with a sigh. _

'_Get comfortable Potter, you'll be here for a while.' And with that the Malfoy patriarch spun on his heel and stalked from the room, robes swirling. _

_Harry couldn't have said just how long he lay there. Malfoy must have __some type of charm on __time he began to doze off the blonde aristocrat would stalk into the room and throw a bucket of cold water on him, __jerking him awake and pulling at his shoulders as he tried to bolt upright._

_Every time Malfoy returned Harry snarled __every nasty degrading word he had ever learned from Snape at the man. The first few times Malfoy just smirked at him. However,__ the insults must have improved as eventually the man raised his wand and flung the Cruciatus at him with an angry sneer that would have withered a troll._

_Harry ignored it, continuing to__ throw insults whenever the man walked in until Malfoy just spat the hex out the moment he walked in the door. _

_Harry ached all over. He shivered and sweated in turn. His muscle spasms had become so bad that he couldn't help but bang his head on the floor each time he convulsed. He was hungry and exhausted and would have given almost anything for a single sip of clean water__. _

_He heard the door open once again._

'_No, please don't.' he croaked out before the Crucio could be cast. 'Please.' He begged a little louder._

_The mocking laugh came again. 'Oh how the mighty have fallen.' _

_Harry's eyes closed and he turned his face away, unable to look the man in the eye. _

'_It's just about time, Potter. I don't think you're strong enough to resist it now.' Malfoy drawled crossing the room and kneeling beside the Boy-Who-Lived. _

_Harry eyes squeezed even tighter while__ he whimpered softly. _

'_Open your eyes, Potter. I want to see the pain in them.'_

_Harry's eyes shot open at the words__ just in time to feel the promised pain blossom on his left shoulder. _

'_Ahhhhh.' Harry couldn't help but scream as the potion dipped blade carved a rune into his shoulder. _

_Lucius laughed again, grasping Harry's chin and forcing his eyes open. 'Show me, Potter. Show me how much it hurts.'_

'_You sadistic bastard.' Harry gasped out._

'_Flattery will get you nowhere, Potter.' Malfoy murmured as the blade moved to his other shoulder._

_Harry screamed again and the pain continued. Time seemed to have no meaning. Malfoy worked methodically, carving runes into almost every part of his body until Harry was almost delirious with pain. He didn't know what was in the potion, but it burnt; Like __lava flowing through the hundreds of cuts that made up the runes that had been carved into his skin. When Malfoy filled the front of his body he unbound him and turned him over. __Harry was in no position to escape,__ even if he had been coherent enough for the thought to cross his mind. _

_The three times the pain actually dropped him into murky darkness, Malfoy clucked at him, enervating him almost immediately._

'_I wouldn't want you to miss this.' He said silkily before eventually turning Harry back over and standing, raising his wand and incanting a stream of words that came out as a muddled mess to Harry but suddenly his entire body glowed brightly and what had dimmed to a throbbing pain suddenly rocketed skywards and Harry welcomed the darkness._

Harry shot up in his bed at Hogwarts, his breath rasping sharply as he struggled to control his racing heart; telling himself it was just a nightmare.

'Calm down, calm down. He's not here. He can't get into Hogwarts.' Harry murmured breathlessly, remembering back to three weeks ago.

He had been found the next morning lying beside the gates of Hogwarts with barely a mark on him. His memories, however, seen by most of the staff and those highly trusted members of the Order showed otherwise. Because they were Harry's memories and he had been in such pain at the time they weren't all that clear. Since that day those that knew had spent hours trying to research just what Malfoy had done to him, unfortunately with no success.

He got up, slipping quietly from the bed and shedding his now sweaty clothes. In a way he was glad the runes had not remained. He didn't think he could stand having everyone trying to stare at his naked body. All the poking and prodding from Pomfrey and Snape had been bad enough.

The sweat on his skin cooled rapidly. He picked up his wand from the night table and sent an Incendio hex at the fireplace, feeling a slight tingling in his stomach as the curse left his wand. He didn't know what it was and quickly sent another Incendio hex to light the torches on the wall. He knew there was no way sleep would be returning to him that night so he settled down with his Charms text and began to study.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione weren't talking to him the next morning. He hadn't told them he wouldn't be staying in Gryffindor Tower. He couldn't stand the thought of the inquisition into why. Although they knew he had been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy during the summer, the details of what had happened while in the Death Eater's custody had not been explained and Harry wasn't going to begin now.<p>

Ginny cast a few troubled glances in his direction but Harry ignored them, studiously keeping his eyes cast downwards as he pushed his food into small mounds on his plate to make it look as if he had eaten some. When he thought it looked convincing enough he stood up, grabbing his bag and walking swiftly from the hall.

* * *

><p>Classes that day were hideous. He worked silently by himself in the corner of the classroom, unwilling to get too close to anyone in case something happened. He knew he was in trouble when even Snape began looking at him in Tonks actually sent him to Dumbledore for refusing to participate in the practice duels he knew something had to give.<p>

Albus had tried to comfort him, telling him they were getting closer to the answer and just to be patient. Then the Headmaster himself had walked him back to DADA and stayed for the entire lesson watching as Harry dueled three on one with Ron, Seamus and Neville. All but Harry and Tonks thought he was watching out of interest, not noticing the wand hidden by the voluminous sleeves. Harry knew better, and having the headmaster there ready to help stop things if they got out of hand made him all the more confident as he ducked, weaved and put up shields that even Tonks saidshe would have had trouble breaking. By the end of the duel he felt marvelous, like he could take on Voldemort right then and there! He smiled brightly at the headmaster who was happy just to see the boy smile again.

'Well done, my boy.' Dumbledore murmured patting Harry's shoulder before nodding to Tonks and leaving the room.

Harry packed up his books and headed out the door the minute Tonks dismissed them.

'Harry, Harry wait!' Hermione called after him.

Harry sighed, his head hanging. 'Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.' He started without waiting for the coming question. 'I just couldn't handle the questions I knew you would ask. I'm not ready to talk about what happened. I'm not sure I'll _ever_ be ready to talk about what happened.'

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. 'It's alright, Harry, really it is.' She said softly.

'Yeah, McGonagall explained it to us at lunch. We're really sorry we pushed it.' Ron added.

'You have a right to your privacy, Harry. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to.' Hermione said sincerely.

Harry stared at his two friends. obviously their paradigm shift at their head of house's hands had been significant.

'Thanks guys.' Harry whispered.

'Oh, isn't that sweet. Potty's friends are talking to him now.' Draco Malfoy sneered. 'And the headmaster himself came to watch Potty play. Do you need an audience to go to the bathroom too, Potter?'

'Sod off, Malfoy.' Ron growled. Harry ignored the Slytherin and grabbed his friend's arms and hurried towards the great hall for dinner.

The dreamless sleep potion Dumbledore left on the bedside table again that night worked well. Harry managed to sleep throughout the night without incident but he as he opened his eyes and sat up a wave of dizziness swept through him before exhaustion took over and he slumped back to the bed.

He lay there for almost half an hour before dragging himself from the bed and into the bathroom, missing breakfast but managing to make it to his first class of the day.

He struggled through his classes but managed to keep his ever increasing state of exhaustion from everyone, even excelling during Transfiguration; managing to complete every task they were set before all but Hermione. By the time he came to bed he barely needed the dreamless sleep potion but struggled to stay awake long enough to take it before falling asleep not even managing to place the now empty vial on the table.

* * *

><p>The following weeks passed quickly. Harry's magic seeming to grow stronger even as he grew physically weaker. It was an almost daily struggle just to get out of bed. Hermione and Ron became increasingly more and more concerned as he began falling asleep, even in class. Glamour charms hid the state of his ever weakening body but they couldn't hide the physical effects or actions that came with it. Lunchtimes were spent napping in his room and dinners were practically force fed to him before he staggered up the three flights of stairs and tumbled into bed. Albus and Poppy kept up his supply of Dreamless Sleep thinking that maybe his nightmares were keeping him awake but Harry told them that if he was having nightmares he didn't remember them.<p>

Things came to a head in the first week of October as he sat in Transfiguration trying to copy down the notes on Animagus transformations McGonagall had written on the board. His vision grew progressively fuzzier and his fingers lost all capacity to hold his quill. He could feel his heart beating through his chest and he knew something was very wrong. He heaved himself to his feet, staggering several steps past his desk before it was all just too much. He crumpled to his knees, knocking his parchment and ink off onto the floor as he tried and failed to grab hold of his desk. He heard several in the room scream and could see Ron and Hermione's looks of horror as he fell to the floor. The terrified face of Professor McGonagall was the last thing he saw before darkness finally took him.

* * *

><p>'Get back.' McGonagall cried as the Gryffindors rushed to Harry's side. 'Mr. Finnegan, please fetch the Headmaster. Mr. Longbottom, go and warn Madame Pomfrey.'<p>

The two seventh years hurried from the room as Minerva knelt beside Harry and turned him gently onto his back. 'Harry, Harry can you hear me?' she said, gently shaking his shoulders.

'Professor, what is it? What's wrong with him?' Hermione cried, Ron looking paler than most thought imaginable.

McGonagall just glanced at them but didn't answer, instead turning back and trying to wake Harry once again. Harry made no response, his breathing increasingly shallow. McGonagall tried to enervate him but that too failed and she quickly levitated him with her wand and hurried out of the classroom with Harry floating behind her, a group of Gryffindors trailing.

'Minerva, straight into his room.' Dumbledore commanded as they rushed into the hospital wing.

'He has his own room?' Seamus asked wide eyed.

'Well, he is in here more than anyone else.' Lavender piped up.

'More than the rest of the school put together.' Neville added sadly.

'I think you should all return to your common room.' McGonagall said, stepping out of the private room and surveying her students.

'With all due respect, Professor.' Hermione said firmly but politely. 'We're not bloody going anywhere until we find out exactly what's going on. What's wrong with Harry? What did Malfoy do to him? And just why does he have his own room here, or anywhere else in the castle for that matter?'

The other Gryffindors all stared wide eyed at Hermione. None of them could ever remember her swearing, let alone at a teacher.

McGonagall's expression softened. 'Wait here then but stay quiet. I'll check with the headmaster at how much I can tell you.'

That mollified the group slightly and they all moved to sit on a couple of beds quietly in the corner as their head of house disappeared back into the private room.

* * *

><p>'Harry, Harry, come on, wake up. You need to stay awake.' Dumbledore had the boy sitting almost bonelessly up in the bed, deceptively strong fingers clasping his shoulders.<p>

'C...c...can't.' Harry murmured almost silently, not even able to open his eyes.

'Harry, my boy, please. Listen to me. Just try to open your eyes.' Dumbledore's voice was almost pleading.

Harry's head lolled to the side and he didn't respond.

'Harry.' Dumbledore said again.

'He's going under again.' Poppy cried, casting the strongest waking spell she could.

'HARRY!'

'I came as quickly as I could.' Snape said, having swept through the door dumping dozens of vials onto the bed. 'Hold him up, Albus.'

Dumbledore moved behind Harry, supporting his head as Snape tipped vial after vial down his throat, Poppy casting a swallowing spell every time.

'Severus stop.' The Medi-witch snapped. 'Four Pepper-Up is quite enough; anymore and you'll give him a heart attack. It's obviously doing nothing.'

'I can't believe it. Two of them should have had him bouncing off the ceiling.' Snape shook his head. 'Something isn't right here.'

Glances were exchanged as Dumbledore lay Harry back down on the bed and raised his wand casting several more charms. 'Well, his magic isn't depleted, if anything it's stronger but the amount of non magical energy he has is barely enough to keep his heart beating.'

Snape's head tipped curiously to the side and raised his wand. 'Finite Incantatem.' He said softly.

'Merlin's beard.' Poppy gasped as McGonagall clutched her chest.

Snape looked at Dumbledore and nodded.

'It seems we now know what that curse was.' The Headmaster said gravely.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 2 – Giving Love, Earning Trust**

They gathered in the headmaster's office leaving Poppy with strict instructions not to let Harry do any magic, wandless or otherwise. The other Gryffindors had been sent to lunch and much to their dismay they hadn't been told anything. Only Ron and Hermione had been allowed to stay behind and watch over their friend.

'Albus what is it? You said you've found something.' Minerva's voice contained an edge of hysteria most in the room had never heard before. All the witch could see in her mind was Harry crumpling to the floor and his face when they removed the glamour charms.

Dumbledore looked at Snape and the potions master sighed.

'My belief is that the runes that Lucius Malfoy carved into Potter's skin are the same ones the Dark Lord used. They are used to increase a wizard's power. The potion on the blade used to carve them is used to physically weaken the wizard. It's a type of slow acting poison. Best I can come up with is that the incantation Lucius used at the end bound the two together so as Potter grows stronger magically, he grows physically weaker.' Snape explained.

'Further than that, Severus. I believe Lucius Malfoy has bound them to the point that every time Harry uses magic, even for a simple thing as a Lumos charm, it weakens him.' Dumbledore added.

'It's his insurance policy against Harry using any magic.' Snape murmured.

'You cannot be serious, Albus!' Molly Weasley shouted incredulously. 'How the hell will he live? How will he do magic?'

'How will he defeat the Dark Lord?' Snape said quietly, silencing the entire room.

Dumbledore sat down wearily behind his desk. 'I think our highest priority at the moment is to try and find way to reverse what has been done. I need you all to start looking for some way of negating the bond.'

'Can't we just hold him back? Restrict him from performing any magic until it builds up and then have him face the Dark Lord.' Moody said gruffly.

'What the hell do you think he is, Alastor?' Minerva burst out. 'He's a boy, a child. Not some sort of weapon you can just prop up and say kill. What do you think that would do to him?'

'It would kill him.' Snape's sharp voice cut through the murmurs of agreement of the Transfigurations Professor's words.

'But if he built up his strength first?' Shacklebolt could see where the gruff old Auror was coming from.

'It won't matter.' Snape insisted.

'He was brilliant earlier in the year, when he was well. He dueled Ron, Neville and Seamus on his own.' Tonks added proudly.

'YOU'RE NOT BLOODY LISTENING!' Snape bellowed suddenly. 'WEASLEY, LONGBOTTOM AND FINNEGAN ARE NOT THE DARK LORD! THE AMOUNT OF POWER POTTER WOULD HAVE TO WIELD TO DEFEAT HIM WOULD BE TOO MUCH FOR THE BOY! IT WOULD KILL HIM!' The potions master's nostrils flared in anger as his eyes narrowed and his lips tightened.

'But if he managed it? If he managed to kill You-Know-Who?' Shacklebolt said hopefully.

'AT THE EXPENSE OF HIS LIFE? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE SIDE OF THE LIGHT?' Snape yelled incredulously.

'Severus, enough.' Dumbledore said calmly leaving the potions master fuming but silent. 'Harry is not facing Tom Riddle until the situation is resolved. I assure you, I refuse to allow him to be used again. Now, don't you think you should be paying a certain someone a visit?'

Snape's teeth ground together so harshly those nearest him thought they heard something crack but he didn't protest the neatly worded order, instead spinning on his heel and stalking from the room.

* * *

><p>'Severus, how are you?' Lucius Malfoy drawled elegantly from his chair by the fireplace.<p>

'Impressed, Lucius. Definitely impressed.' Snape replied calmly, pouring himself a snifter of brandy before sitting across from his old friend.

'With moi?' Malfoy asked innocently.

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Very impressed.' He said again.

'So how goes the search?' The pale haired aristocrat asked idly.

The potions master snorted. 'What search? They're a bunch of idiots. Potter collapsed in class today and they took him to the infirmary. None of them have any idea of what you did to him.'

'But you do?' Malfoy glanced at him across the top of his glass.

Snape's mouth curved into a decidedly malicious smirk. 'I have a fair idea.'

'More than fair, I'd say.'

Snape didn't reply, instead taking a sip of the brandy and holding up the glass to the light. He was playing a dangerous game and it was time to move another step forward.

'Have you told Him?' he asked finally, not needing to elaborate on who Him was.

Lucius smiled like a cat that had swallowed the canary. 'Not yet.' He admitted. 'But with the brat collapsing I'll have to do it soon.'

'You'll be richly rewarded.' Snape observed hoping the other wizard would take the bait; that Malfoy had drunk as much brandy as Snape gauged him to have.

'Oh, I should think so. Our Lord is such a busy man and no one else would have had the knowledge or the strength to curse that precocious brat with Alacantera.'

Snape's confused look was almost faked. 'Alacantera? I though it was Aonemethis?' he muttered, an annoyed expression quickly crossing his face.

Lucius Malfoy fell for it hook, line and sinker, laughing loudly as he stood up and crossed to the bookshelf, pulling down a large tome and opening it before placing it on Snape's lap. 'Don't be upset, Severus, you can't know everything. Aonemethis is similar but you use different runes. Ones that don't make it almost impossible to resist using magic. Alacantera would make Potter weaker all the sooner.'

Severus shook his head in mock awe. 'You were always good at Ancient Runes.' He murmured as his eyes skimmed down the rest of the page. Just before he snapped it shut a sentence caught his eye. Oh shit, he had to get back to the school quickly.

He handed the tome back to Lucius before the man could begin to get nervous and picked up his brandy again. 'You will make sure I receive an invite to your celebrations I hope.' He said levelly, lifting his glass in a silent toast to the man in the other chair.

'Of course, Severus.' Malfoy said smugly.

Snape smiled again.

'How is my son, Severus? Do you think he has the makings of a Master?'

'Draco is progressing nicely.' Snape said evenly, knowing what the other man wanted to hear. 'I am thinking of offering him an apprenticeship at the end of the school year providing his NEWTs are satisfactory, and after discussing it with you of course.'

'Of course.' Lucius replied, unable to keep the pride out of his voice.

'You wouldn't be adverse to the idea then?'

'My son, learning from the greatest potions master in all of Britain? No, I wouldn't be adverse to the idea.'

'You flatter me.' Snape murmured.

'Oh no, it's true. The potion you left here last year was brilliant. Although I'm not sure Potter would agree.'

Snape raised an eyebrow, knowing the other man was watching him closely. 'That was my work? I aided in the downfall of the touted Boy-Who-Lived?'

'Of course. That potion you made was brilliant. You don't think I would have trusted anyone else to supply me with such a thing? It had to be perfect and as you made it, it was.' Malfoy said bluntly as if it should have been obvious. 'I was just lucky you left it here. It was the perfect addition to the spell.'

Snape's mouth actually twitched into a wicked smirk, something that he had to work very hard to keep on his face. 'Oh how brilliant.' He murmured. Malfoy mirrored the smirk, although his reason for it was decidedly different. He thought Snape was smirking because he had provided the potion that was used on Harry Potter. Snape was smirking, even as inwardly his heart was almost pounding out of his chest, because he now knew exactly what was in the potion and just how much trouble they were really in.

Eventually he downed the rest of his drink and stood up. 'I really should be getting back to the school before Dumbledore asks any difficult questions.' He sighed, slightly dramatically if truth be told.

'I don't know how you do it, Severus. Talking to that muggle loving fool on a daily basis would land me in St Mungos right next to that pansy Lockhart in an instant.' Malfoy sneered.

'We all do what we can for the cause, Lucius.' Snape said mildly. 'I just wish you'd told me about your little plan earlier, I had a better potion you could have used.'

Malfoy smirked sadistically. 'Don't worry, that one did what it was supposed to by the sound of things. And it certainly seemed painful enough.'

'With three full vials of Ashwinder venom in it, it would want to have been.' Snape laughed out loud even as inwardly he cringed. Painful? To have that potion actually carved into the boy's skin would have been excruciating to say the least. The amount of sheer pain the boy would have been in it was a wonder his heart didn't just give up.

'Keep me informed, Severus and I'll let you know as soon as I can seek and audience with Our Lord.'

'I will, Lucius. Good afternoon.'

'Good afternoon.' Lucius called out just as Snape stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Snape stalked back through the halls of the school, afternoon classes keeping the corridors clear as he hurried as quickly as he could to the hospital wing, knowing that is where the headmaster would be. Sure enough he walked into the room to find Albus, Poppy and Minerva talking softly as they all cast troubled glances in the still unconscious Boy-Who-Lived's direction.<p>

They all looked up hopefully as he walked in and Snape hesitated a moment, casting his own glance at Harry before answering.

'We need to talk.' He said quietly. 'Alone.' This last comment was directed at Albus and the headmaster nodded turning to the two witches.

'Keep me informed, Poppy. Let me know as soon as he wakes up.'

'Yes, Albus.' Poppy promised crossing back to the bed and beginning to check the boy's vital signs once again.

Minerva watched as the two men walked away without concern. She had never been privy to exactly what the potions master's spying involved and it didn't seem as if she would be anytime soon.

Snape and Dumbledore walked in silence, not speaking until they were in the safety of the headmaster's office. Snape waited as Dumbledore poured some tea and Snape actually took several sips in spite of its hot temperature, knowing he would need the calming potion that man usually laced it with.

He waited several minutes for it to kick in before speaking. 'Alacantera. The runes are Alacantera.' He said quietly.

Dumbledore stayed silent waiting for a further explanation.

'The Dark Lord used Aonemethis. It is very similar but Alacantera has an extra rune in the set. A compulsion rune. The more magic Potter used the more he would want to use it. That's why nothing showed up before the First. He didn't use any magic in the summer after he was found. It kept the symptoms of the binding flat. It's why we couldn't find anything. It made the progress of the potion almost sedentary.'

'The potion.' Albus interrupted. 'Did you manage to find out anything about that?'

Snape nodded, his eyes dropping to teacup in his hand. 'The potion I made last year. The experimental one, do you remember?'

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. 'The one to be used on Voldemort.' he said slowly.

Snape nodded again and looked away. 'I gave some of it to Lucius.' He whispered not wanting to see the disappointment in his mentor's eyes.

'Oh Severus, why? Why would you give someone like that such a thing?'

'We were talking about potions and I told him about it. This was after we had disregarded using it on the Dark Lord. He seemed so interested and I believed him. He asked to see some and I took a vial with me the next time I went to see him. He tried a couple of drops out on one of his house elves. I was so excited that it even worked I didn't even think to protest when he put the rest of the vial away in his desk. I barely even noticed. I was too busy studying the effects on the elf.' Snape's voice contained so much guilt that Dumbledore couldn't help but come around the table and place a gentle hand on the man's arm.

'Severus, do not worry, we will find out a way to fix this.' Albus said calmly.

Snape's head shot up. 'You don't understand. There is no way. There is no way to counter act that potion or the binding. Not while Potter's heart is beating anyway. It's over Albus, and it's all my fault. There is no way Potter can come back from this. No way to stop the potion from eventually killing him. Restraining him from doing magic will only slow the descent.'

Dumbledore closed his eyes. 'I can't believe this.' He whispered. 'I can't believe I let this happen.'

'It's not your fault, Albus. I provided the potion.'

'Will you two both stop it.' A cranky voice burst out. Both wizards turned to see Phineas Nigellus scowling angrily at them. 'Stop with the recriminations; Severus, you could not have known what Lucius Malfoy would use that potion for and you Albus, you can't protect the boy all the time. Although I would probably have kept the boy here at all times. He was never really safe with those muggles.'

'I know.' Dumbledore murmured. 'I should have defied Cornelius and kept him at the school during the summers.'

Phineas shook his head impatiently. 'It matters not now. Instead you have to concentrate on doing what you can for the boy. To get him well.'

'But there is nothing we can do.' Snape insisted.

The figure in the portrait shook his head again. 'You're not thinking clearly. You said it yourself, not while the boy's heart is beating.'

The two wizards stared at the portrait disbelievingly. 'You can't be serious. If we stopped his heart long enough to counter the potion and the binding there is no way even magic could even get it started again.' Snape cried.

'You're both thinking like muggles. Think like a wizard for Merlin's sake. There are other ways in our world to stop a person's heart and yet let them live. Well, sort of.' Phineas said slowly.

Looks of comprehension dawned on the faces of both men. 'Merlin's beard, Phineas. He's the Boy-Who-Lived.' Albus breathed incredulously.

'And he'll be the Boy-Who-Died if you don't do something.'

'But...what will he think? What will everyone else think?'

'Does it matter? Ask him first, if he agrees, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. You'll protect him, won't you?'

'Of course.' Dumbledore and Snape answered instantly.

'Well then?'

The two men glanced at each other. 'It's the only choice we have.' Dumbledore said softly. 'And I wouldn't trust anyone else.'

Snape nodded, swallowing heavily. 'I'll leave immediately and be back within a few days.' He promised.

'Be careful.' Dumbledore's voice contained a silent plea and Snape nodded sharply before leaving the room.

'It is the only way, Albus.' Phineas offered in consolation.

'I know, Phineas. ' Dumbledore sighed as he sat down. 'But it doesn't make it any easier.'

* * *

><p>Five nights later Dumbledore was sitting in a chair at Harry's beside. The Boy-Who-Lived had yet to awaken and everyone from the teachers to the students to the Order were all eagerly awaiting any sign. Not all the students were waiting, those in, or with parents in, the service of the Dark Lord were all quietly but not unobtrusively celebrating the ongoing coma of Harry Potter.<p>

Tensions within the castle, particularly between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were at an all time high, Fights in the corridors were stopped on an almost hourly basis, particularly with potions classes cancelled and the two houses finding themselves with a lot more spare time then usual. Snape had been delayed by several days after being summoned by the Dark Lord before he could even leave Great Britain for Canada.

Sure enough Voldemort had been ecstatically pleased with his right hand man, at least in front of his inner circle. Snape however could see a slight trembling in the blonde aristocrat's hands that showed he had been on the end of his master's wand before everyone else had arrived. Obviously while Voldemort had approved of Lucius Malfoy's success he didn't feel quite so charitable towards the Death Eater for his brazenness. Snape had left immediately afterwards and Dumbledore expected him back any time now.

Harry shifted slightly and Dumbledore moved from his seat to perch on the edge of the bed. The boy had shifted and whimpered softly several times that night and Dumbledore was hoping it was sign he was waking.

'Come on, dear boy. Come back to us.' The headmaster murmured, gentle pushing the messy black hair off Harry's face.

Harry whimpered and shifted again, seeming to lean into the touch.

'Harry, Harry, dear boy, can you hear me?' Dumbledore took Harry's hand in his. 'Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.'

Dumbledore felt a slight squeeze on his hand and then Harry blinked several times before his face screwed up into a grimace.

'I'm just going to get Poppy, stay here.' Dumbledore said firmly.

'Where would I go?' Harry rasped.

'More importantly, how in Merlin's name would you get there?' Poppy asked briskly as she swept through the door and across the room.

'How? I was just coming to get you.'

'I'm sure you were, Albus. I know we don't get many patients in comas but I do still remember how to cast a monitoring charm.'

'I'm sure you do, Poppy.' Albus said fondly.

If Harry hadn't been in such agony he would have laughed at the expression on Poppy's face. The medi-witch gave Dumbledore a withering glance before turning back to Harry.

'How do you feel, Mr Potter?'

'Crap.' Harry whispered his eyes squeezing shut as another wave of pain washed over him.

'I think he's in pain, Poppy.' Dumbledore offered, earning himself another withering glance.

'Why, thank you, Albus. I'm sure I couldn't have worked that out for myself. Open up, Potter.'

Harry did as he was told and waited as several pain potions were poured into his mouth before swallowing slowly. 'Oh yes, Snape really is a genius.' Harry groaned as the pain faded.

'Why, can I have that in writing, Potter?' Snape's amused voice sounded from just inside the door.

Harry's eyes snapped open and Dumbledore spun around to see his potions master regarding them with amusement, an expression on his face that proved he had been standing there for some time.

'Severus, it's so good to see you. I trust you were successful.' Albus asked quietly as Poppy fussed over Harry, placing extra pillows behind him so he could sit up and casting different spells to check his health.

Snape made a gesture through the slightly open door and it opened further allowing a slim young woman of about seventeen into the room. She closed the door behind her before moving to stand beside the potions master. The resemblance between them was unmistakable. Above average height for a girl with the same aristocratic face, high cheekbones, and dark almost black eyes. Small pert nose and red lips were the only differing features between them although the girl's hair was obviously much longer.

'Thank you for coming, dear child. I trust Severus has explained the situation to you.' The girl nodded, glancing up at the potions master before nodding.

'Yes, sir.'

'And you are agreeable if he can be persuaded?'

The girl glanced past Dumbledore to Harry who was watching the conversation with interest. 'Yes, sir.'

'You know what this means? You know what this will cost you?' Dumbledore kept up the questions, wanting to make sure she understood the ramifications of what he was asking.

She nodded again. 'Yes sir. I know what it means. I know it is the only way to stop that monster. I know it is the only way to avenge my mother. And as for any cost, I have lost almost everything anyway.'

Dumbledore looked saddened but nodded.

'Um, excuse me,' Harry said hesitantly. 'What's going on?'

Dumbledore turned around and Harry could see the expression on the headmaster's face. He glanced as well at Snape and his told the same story.

'You found out, didn't you?' he whispered shrinking back in the bed. 'You found out what he did?'

Dumbledore quickly crossed to sit on the edge of the bed once again, taking Harry's hand in his. 'Harry, I'm sorry dear boy.'

'What...'

'I'm sorry I let him get to you. I should have protected you better.'

'Albus, please stop with the apologies, and just tell me.' Harry ground out.

'He's poisoned you, Potter.' Snape offered quietly when it seemed as if the headmaster was incapable. 'The runes, the potion, the binding spell. It was all done to kill you.'

'How?' Harry whispered.

Snape signaled for the girl to stay where she was as he moved closer to the bed. 'The runes Mr Potter, they were a set called Alacantera. They are used to increase a wizard's power but there is one in compels the wizard to use more and more magic.'

'Voldemort...'

'Used a similar set.' Snape nodded in confirmation. 'Without the compulsion rune. The potion is a type of slow acting poison and the binding joined them together.'

Harry took a fortifying breath. 'What does that mean exactly?'

Snape glanced at Dumbledore again before answering. 'The runes make you want to do magic as much as possible and the symptoms caused by the potion speeds up every time you use magic.'

Harry looked between the four faces in the room; the unknown girl's the only one not showing some form of pity or guilt. 'So I just stop using magic then. If I don't use it at all I should be able to hold off the compulsion rune.'

Snape shook his head. 'The poison, it cannot be countered, Harry.' He murmured.

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'Harry? You called me Harry?'

Snape sighed, turning slightly to catch the girl's eye.

'Tell him.' she said firmly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Slip of the tongue, Potter, I assure you.' The potions master looked intently at the Boy-Who-Lived. 'But there is something you should know. The potion, the one Lucius used, it was one of mine. I brewed it. I'm very sorry.'

Harry looked between his two professors before rolling his eyes. 'You're as bad as Albus. Will you please stop apologizing. You didn't know that sadistic bastard was going to use the potion on me so please, please stop apologizing. I don't think I can take any more of it.'

'I am sorry, dear boy.' Albus said again unable to help himself and Harry lost it.

'DON'T! JUST DON'T! I CAN'T STAND IT!' Harry yelled and the row of glass vials on the bedside table shattered. Poppy rushed forward, bowl in hand as Harry paled dramatically and retched to the side; Dumbledore reaching forward and clasping Harry's shoulders to steady him.

'Calm down, Harry. Just relax. Even wandless magic will make the potion react. You need to stay calm.' The headmaster said soothingly as Harry continued retching for several minutes. When he'd finished Dumbledore pulled him tightly to his chest as the Boy-Who-Lived breathed raggedly.

'I promise it'll be alright, Harry.' The elderly wizard murmured, gently stroking Harry's hair.

'Please Albus.' Harry begged, his voice mumbled by the headmaster's robes. 'Make it go away. Make them all go away and leave me alone.'

'I wish I could, dear boy. I really do.'

'It's too much. I can't do it anymore. He's won. I'll never be able to kill him now.' Harry whispered.

'Yes, you will.' The girl snapped from her place by the door causing all heads to turn towards her. 'You still have a chance to save all those you love. You can still beat that snake faced bastard and he'll never be able to take anything from you again.' She turned away breathing heavily as Snape moved towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner.' He murmured. 'I thought you were happy with your aunt and uncle. I didn't realise you felt so lost.'

The girl looked up and gave the potions master with a wane smile. 'It's alright. I was safer there, where his reach didn't extend.

'Who is that?' Harry's whispered to the headmaster was heard by all.

The girl looked over at Harry. 'I'm Adele.' She said softly. 'Adele Klamath-Snape.'

Harry's eyes widened comically as he took in the girls incredibly pale skin and piercing eyes. 'Klamath. As in the Clan of Klamath.'

Adele gave her father a wry smile. 'I thought you said he was an idiot.'

Snape smirked. 'He is an idiot. He didn't even pick up on the Snape.'

'That may well be, but he is an idiot who can read.'

'Excuse me,' Harry interrupted. 'Do you mind? I am right here you know.'

Snape raised an eyebrow his amusement clearly visible as Adele laughed and gave Harry a wide smile, small fangs clearly showing. 'Yes, Harry, I am of the Clan of Klamath. I am also Severus Snape's daughter.'

Harry glanced between father and daughter before snorting softly. 'Ron owes me five galleons.' He muttered; Albus chuckling softly beside him.

Snape's face morphed into a glare. 'Mr Weasley owes you nothing Potter, except perhaps his life. I am not now, nor have I ever been, a vampire.'

Adele smacked the potions master lightly on the arm. 'Father, stop that, you're scaring him.'

Harry laughed. 'Don't worry, Adele, is it? That particular glare hasn't scared me for years. It's not strong enough. It's a sort of, "I'm not very happy but there is no threat of pain at this stage" glare. About a four out of ten.'

All but Snape snickered softly. 'It seems he knows you well, Father.' Adele said with a chuckle.

'Hmmpf.' Was all Snape would say.

Harry looked curiously between all the participants in the room. 'So what is really going on?' he asked quietly.

'I think Harry and I should have a little talk.' Adele spoke up before anyone else could. 'Alone.'

Dumbledore looked back at the Boy-Who-Lived. 'Harry?' he said uncertainly.

Harry's eyes remained on Adele and he shrugged. 'It's okay. She seems to know what's going on, and might actually tell me straight up for a change.' Harry added dryly.

Dumbledore and Snape both exchanged sheepish glances even as Adele bundled both men towards the door.

'Get some rest, Harry.' Poppy gave the young woman a stern look on her way out the door but Adele just smiled and nodded before closing the door behind them and turning back to Harry. She crossed and sat in the chair beside Harry's bed, folding her hand in her lap.

'What do you want to know?' she asked openly.

Harry glanced down at the edge of the sheet he was plucking with his thumb and forefinger. 'Are really a vampire?' he whispered.

Adele was silent for several moments. 'To begin with Harry, yes, I am a vampire. A half vampire really.'

'Half?'

Adele nodded. 'Yes, my mother was of the Klamath Clan. She married my father shortly after he finished school.'

'How did they meet? Did she go to Hogwarts?' Harry asked before blushing brightly.

Adele laughed and shook her head. 'No, she was part of a group of representatives that came to Dumbledore in concern over the Dark Lord. He had approached them for an alliance but the clan wanted nothing to do with him. A group of six came over to discuss a treaty of non aggression with the head of the Order. Snape was introduced as a spy for the Order and apparently according to my aunt, it was love at first sight.'

'According to your aunt? Wouldn't you mother tell you?' Once again Harry blushed.

Adele's eyes never left Harry's. 'My mother died when I was just a child.' She said softly.

'I'm sorry.'

'Why?'

Harry's eyes widened. 'What?'

'Why are you sorry? You didn't kill her.'

'No, but I know how hard it is to grow up without your parents.' Harry suddenly blinked. 'Hang on, your father? Why didn't you live with him? Come to Hogwarts I mean.'

Adele smiled sadly. 'The Dark Lord was still very much alive when my mother died and my father couldn't stand the thought of Voldemort using me as a bargaining chip with the Klamath Clan. By the time the Dark Lord was destroyed and everything settled back down here in England I had already stared school and was quite settled. Dumbledore had also told Father that the Dark Lord was gone but not actually dead. I think he was afraid at that. Besides, the Dark Lord thinks I'm dead, a notion Father hasn't bothered to disabuse him of. It would be odd, not to mention lethal, to father at least, if I suddenly popped up.'

'Do you see him very much?' Harry asked hesitantly.

Adele shrugged. 'Not really. He writes, and I used to see him every summer before the Dark Lord was resurrected. Don't you dare apologise.' She added sharply when Harry opened his mouth. Smiling sheepishly he closed it again and sat back on his pillows.

'So what is actually going on? Why did they bring you here?'

'You can't guess?' Adele asked carefully.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. 'I think I can but I'm too scared to even contemplate it.'

'You do know it's the only way, don't you Harry.'

'Will it even work or is it just another chance to try something at my expense?' Harry muttered his eyes still closed.

Adele shifted until she was sitting beside the Boy-Who-Lived, taking the young man's hand in her own causing him to open his eyes and stare up at her. 'This will work, Harry. It's the only way.'

'Why? Why do you want to tie yourself to someone you have never met?' Harry whispered.

'I want Him dead.' She said simply. 'I know you are the only one who can do it.'

Harry studied her face intently. 'He killed your mother, didn't he?' he asked quietly.

Adele closed her eyes and nodded. 'Yes.' She whispered.

Harry gave her had a squeeze but didn't speak.

'You will die without this Harry.' Adele went on. 'I know it is not what you envisioned your life would be, but just promise me you'll think about it. Talk to me some more before you decide. It's not a bad as you think it to be.' She pleaded softly.

Harry studied her further. 'But what about you?' he asked. 'Don't you want to marry someone you love? What if we don't get along? What if we're not compatible? This is for life, and as a vampire that's a lot longer than normal.'

'Not for you, the way things are going presently.' Adele pointed out.

'But you don't even know me, how can you ever love me?'

'None of the people who love you knew you at first, Harry. They got to know you and fell in love with you.'

'But what about you? What if I don't fall in love with you?'

Adele gave him a gentle smile, leaning forward and kissing him softly. Several breathless moments later she pulled away to see Harry staring at her wide eyed. 'You have so much love for others, Harry. You're a giver, Harry. You will give love to anyone who shows you the same. It is your trust that is hard to earn.'

Harry continued to stare at her as she stood and slowly crossed to the door. 'Think about it, Harry. That is all I ask. I just want to do whatever I can to help.' She said softly before disappearing through the door leaving Harry pondering the incredibly confusing situation he suddenly found himself in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 3 - Trust**

Adele walked back out into the hospital wing where she knew both her father and the headmaster would be waiting for her.

'How did it go?' Snape asked quietly.

Adele looked up at her father wearily. It had been a long few days since he had arrived on the doorstep of the house she had grown up in with her aunt and uncle and many other members of the Clan of Klamath. They had spent considerable time talking before looking at many memories of Harry, who he was and what had happened to him, in a pensieve before Adele had agreed to come. The memories were what had finally convinced her. Even though they were Snape's they showed a quiet boy who had grown into unassuming young man, in spite of the pressures of being the Boy-Who-Lived, who was deeply loyal to those he cared for and who would do almost anything for anyone else whatever the risk to himself.

This was not a boy who deserved to die. He was a boy who deserved a chance to live, if only to fulfill whatever dreams he had. Adele knew this was a young man she could learn to care for, perhaps even love, although that may be some time in coming. She knew Harry didn't trust easily and neither did she.

To counter both the curse and the potion Adele would have to not only Turn the Boy-Who-Lived, but bond with him as well. Turning would negate the potion while the bonding would tie the runes to herself as well allowing her to smother the compulsion rune and dissipate the power it had over him. By doing this they would leave Harry back to full health and with the added boost in power from the other runes. All Lucius Malfoy's efforts were about to come back and bite him in the arse. Assuming they could convince Harry, of course.

'Dela?' Snape murmured hesitantly.

'Sorry Father, I'm just tired.' Adele said quietly. 'It went well, I think. He's scared and unsure and nervous. He really doesn't know what is worse. Dying and letting everyone down, or allowing me to Turn him and letting everyone down.'

'He wouldn't be letting everyone down.' Albus insisted.

Adele shrugged. 'It's how he thinks. He knows what the Wizarding World thinks of magical creatures. He knows he'd be an outcast even if he destroyed the Dark Lord.'

'But he would be alive.' Snape murmured.

Dumbledore glanced at the closed door before glancing back at Snape. 'I think it's time I took him to Godric's Hollow.' He said softly.

'Do you really think that's a good idea, Albus?'

'He needs to see what he is fighting for. He needs to see the truth before making such a decision.'

'When will you take him?'

'As soon as he is well enough.' Dumbledore vowed.

Adele couldn't hold back a yawn and Albus smiled and took her hand. 'Thank you again, dear girl. I cannot express how much I appreciate you agreeing to such a bold plan as this.'

'It's alright, Professor. I really am happy to help in any way I could. Besides this means I get to stay with Father now.' She said smiling at Snape.

'Well, goodnight you two. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, I would keep out of sight, Miss Snape, at least for the moment. Voldemort thinks you dead but the resemblance is unmistakable. It would not take much for him to put two and two together and get four.' Dumbledore couldn't hide the worried expression on his face. Whether that was for her or her father, Adele couldn't tell.

She just gave him a small smile and faded into the shadows. 'Do not concern yourself, Headmaster. I have no wish to put my father in any danger.'

'How did she do that?'

Snape laughed at the dumbfounded look on the older wizard's face. 'Albus, she's a shadow walker, how do you think she did it. Haven't you seen it done before?'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No, I haven't. When the delegations came from Canada and Wales and London they didn't show any abilities. They were just like you and me.'

A chuckle sounded from over near the door. 'Not quite like you and me.' Snape said with a smirk before bidding the headmaster goodnight and disappearing out the door.

* * *

><p>It was several days before Harry could finally get up and walk around. Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindors spent many hours in the hospital wing each day chatting with their friend and telling him about the various duels that had gone on throughout the castle over the past week or so.<p>

'Malfoy's hair was pink, Harry, for three days. You should have seen it.' Ron laughed and Harry laughed with him.

He had explained part of what was going on to his two best friends and Ginny. He hadn't told them yet about Adele, only that Dumbledore had a plan and that he was considering it. Hermione was a bit annoyed they he wasn't more forthcoming but Harry told her it was a decision he had to make on his own, something that this time they couldn't help him with. Eventually she accepted it and moved on.

Harry had returned to his rooms just down the corridor from Gryffindor Tower but another room had been added for Adele; the young vampire staying in them so that they could get to know each other. They spent many hours sipping tea on the sofa before the fireplace as Harry learnt what it was like to live as a vampire, all the reasons why she had agreed and most importantly, why on earth Snape had agreed to allow his daughter to bond with Harry Potter of all people.

'Maybe he just wants to be able to have me close by finally.' Adele said with a shrug.

Harry laughed. 'I don't think that's quite enough. If it was Draco Malfoy? Maybe. But me? There has to be a better reason.'

Adele cocked her head curiously and reached out, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Harry's ear, watching the firelight dance in the bright green eyes. 'Maybe it's because it's the right thing to do.' She said softly.

'Adele, I...' Harry began but Adele leant forward, her lips sweeping over Harry's once again. She grasped the back of his neck, licking his bottom lip and deepening the kiss before pulling away abruptly.

'I...I'm sorry, Harry. I just...Sorry.' she said again before fleeing to her bedroom and closing the door firmly behind her.

Harry was startled. He didn't know what he did wrong. He sat, sipping his tea in confused silence for almost an hour before standing up and ducking into his room and pulling out his invisibility cloak. He swept it over his shoulders before heading out of the rooms and through the darkened corridors. It was a slow trip, his body still wasn't all that strong but eventually, breathing quite heavily he came to the strong oak door and knocked softly.

Despite the late hour the door was flung open moments later to reveal a still fully clothed Snape. 'Who's there?' the potions master snapped.

'Professor?' Harry said, lifting the cloak off his head. Snape's expression softened slightly and he opened the door gesturing for the young man to enter. 'I'm sorry, Professor, to bother you so late, but I have so many questions and they won't go away. I can't sleep, I'm so confused.' Harry continued to babble until the potions master clasped his shoulder and steered him towards the sofa.

'Mr Potter, please calm down, your body is still in a very delicate state, you really need to try and remain calm at all times.' He said gently.

'I'm sorry.' Harry mumbled keeping his eyes cast downwards. Snape conjured more tea and gave Harry a cup.

'The Headmaster's special brew.' Snape gave Harry a pointed look until he picked up the cup and took a large sip, snorting softly as the calming potion did its work.

'Special brew my arse.'

Snape smirked at the comment but didn't respond and the two sat in silence for several moments. 'You have questions, Mr Potter?' Snape prompted.

Harry looked up. 'Yes Professor...' he trailed off his eyes roving about the room in a delaying tactic the potions master was quite familiar with.

'You want to know why.' Snape said bluntly. 'You want to know why someone who has never even met you before wishes to help you so much. You want to know why this is the only way to live through this and most of all, you want to know why I would let my daughter agree to have any sort of bond with you of all people.'

Harry's mouth dropped open. 'How...'

'Your face, Mr Potter, is an incredibly open book which anyone with any sort of skill can read without difficulty.' Snape said airly.

'Oh.'

'I'll begin with your first question as to why anyone would want to help you. You do realize, Potter, that people you don't know have been helping you since you first stepped foot into the Wizarding world, many you have never met and will never meet.'

'Yes Professor, I do understand that and I know I don't show it very much but I do appreciate it.' Harry said earnestly causing Snape to raise an eyebrow. The potions master could tell the comment wasn't just talk and that, in part, it was directed at him. 'But we're not talking about guarding me or teaching me or anything like that. We're talking about someone giving up everything they have, they know, to come halfway around the world to bond with someone they never met. It's not like a marriage. You can't divorce or break a magical bond. I know this; I'm not an idiot, in spite of what you think.'

Snape regarded the young man for a moment. 'Tell me something, Potter. If you found out you could help someone, someone who was the only chance the wizarding world had for salvation, would you do it? If that someone who needed your help could give back at least half of what had been taken from you and if you found out you were the only one they could trust to help save the life of the that person who could finally give you back the father you thought may never be able to acknowledge you publicly as his, would you walk through hell itself to try?' Snape asked quietly, knowing the young man could identify with the situation.

'Yes.' Harry said softly, his eyes bright in understanding.

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly. 'Well then?'

Harry glanced away again, his green eyes hesitant. 'She kissed me.' He whispered. 'She kissed me but then she apologised and ran.' He added his eyes dropping once again to the cup in his hand.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not really what he wanted to be discussing, but he knew how naive Harry Potter was and he knew no one else would be able to explain it to him. 'Is your question as to why she kissed you, or to why she ran?' Snape said calmly.

'Um...both really.'

'Have you been kissed before, Potter?'

'Once.' Harry's voice was almost inaudible.

Snape frowned, he knew the boy was naive but this was ridiculous. He was the exalted Boy-Who-Lived, he should have had girls throwing themselves at him. That raised another question of whether he actually knew what the bonding would involve. Leaving that for the moment he turned back to the question at hand.

'You're not a bad looking young man, Potter. You're quite intelligent and you have a lot to offer. I'm sure many girls would want to kiss you.' Snape groaned inwardly. This was practically painful.

'But why did she run away? Did I do something wrong? Harry pleaded softly.

'Potter, you do realize that talking to me about kissing my daughter in the middle of the night is not conducive to a good night's sleep for either of us.' Snape said dryly.

'Sorry.' Harry mumbled and Snape rolled his eyes.

'Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter. She's scared. For the same reason you try to do everything yourself and not include your friends. She doesn't want to get too close incase you decide not to go ahead with it. She doesn't want to see you die. None of us want to see you die. Not like this.' Snape stood up and moved to stand by the fireplace staring blankly at the bookcase beside it.

'Even you?'

'Especially me, Potter. I've been saving your life for over six years. I don't want those efforts to go to waste.' Snape sneered. 'Even if you are an annoying little snot sometimes.'

Harry didn't respond to the jibe. 'Why is this the only way?'

Snape sighed and moved to sit back down. He couldn't believe this conversation was even taking place. 'When Malfoy carved those runes into your skin he made sure they would never, could never, be removed. Generally runes are just drawn on a person's body, sometimes in blood, sometimes in other things. In those cases the runes can be negated by other ones being drawn over them but by carving them directly into your skin they cannot be removed, ever. By bonding with you, Dela can use the mental powers of the vampire in her to smother the compulsion rune. It would mean the others are still in play but you will need them to defeat the Dark Lord anyway.'

'And the Turning?'

'Two reasons. First is to strengthen the bond. It will make sure Dela can hold over the compulsion rune...' Snape trailed off and for the first time in as many minutes Harry raised his head.

'And the other reason?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'It's the only way to stop the poison.' Snape murmured softly.

'So my choice is death, one way or the other.'

'Depends on how you look at it, Potter. The headmaster says that death is but the next great adventure.'

'Hmmm.'

'It's not really death, Harry.' Snape said softly leaning towards the Boy-Who-Lived and plucking the empty teacup from his hand. 'Dela and her Clan have a wonderful life in Canada. She goes to school and plays the piano and goes to the muggle cinema. Yes, she is classed as a magical creature and does have some restrictions placed on her by the Ministry but it doesn't really affect her that much. You can still grow up and grow old, sort of, even have children if you want.'

'You called me Harry again.' Harry said bluntly, unable to respond to the rest of what the older man had said.

Snape smiled. Actually smiled. 'I loved Dela's mother very much, Harry. Kadali was a wonderful person. She loved her life, she loved her daughter and she loved me.' The potions master snorted at this. 'I'm not actually sure why either. All I know is that we were very happy. When I came home that day to find her lying at the bottom of the stairs, Dela in her arms...' Snape trailed off.

'Professor?' Harry said tentatively.

'Being Turned isn't the end of the world Potter.' Snape was back to his closed off self. 'But that poison will be the end of yours if you let it.'

'Why didn't you...'

'I couldn't, not until the Dark Lord was destroyed anyway. You know his feelings on magical creatures. He will put up with them as long as it helps him but as a member of the inner circle? I think not.'

'You hate me.' Harry said finally.

'No, I hated your father. I think you're a gifted but indulged young manwho has the propensity to get himself into extraordinary situations.'

'Where angels fear to tread, huh?' Harry snickered.

Snape smiled again. 'Indeed.'

'Why would you put Adele in danger such as this? Why would you agree to it at all? For me especially.'

'Adele is in danger every day, Harry, simply because of who her father is. Yes, she is undoubtedly in more danger now than she was in Canada but here I can watch over her and I know you will do the same. I agreed to ask her if she was willing because I knew it was the only chance we had. We couldn't trust such a position to just any vampire. It was incredible that there was even someone we could trust to ask. And as for you, I know you won't hurt her.'

Harry stared wide eyed at the man. 'I won't hurt her? That's it? You know I won't hurt her?'

Snape's eyes narrowed. 'Potter, you can't understand this until you have a daughter of your own but knowing there is someone who will look after and care for her if something happens to you is very important.'

'You trust me?'

'I know how loyal you are to those you consider friends or loved ones. I'm surprised you didn't end up in Hufflepuff actually.'

Harry laughed. 'No you're not. We both know exactly why I ended up where I did.'

Snape smiled again. 'Do you have any more questions?'

Harry shook his head and both men stood up and walked towards the door. 'No. Thank you, Professor. For being so honest with me.'

'Get some rest Harry. I believe you have quite the day ahead of you tomorrow.'

Harry nodded and slipped out the door after donning the invisibility cloak. Snape closed the door, leaning back against it and shaking his head.

'I cannot believe that just happened.' He murmured incredulously before walking quietly towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Harry paced nervously in his little sitting room waiting for Adele to appear. He had indeed managed to get some sleep the evening before but was still unsure of exactly what to say this morning. It was quite late in the morning already and he had yet to see her. Breakfast, supplied by Dobby naturally, had come and gone. He was just about to knock on her door when one sounded from the portrait outside. Moments later it swung open and Dumbledore stepped inside.<p>

'Good morning, dear boy.' The headmaster said cheerfully. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine.' Harry said automatically. Dumbledore lowered his head slightly and glanced over his spectacles making Harry feel like he was under a microscope. Harry sighed. 'I don't think I'm going to have a choice for much longer.' He said quietly. 'The compulsion rune is getting stronger by the day. I can feel it pulling at me. It's probably a good thing you've kept my wand. I can probably hold against it for another week maybe a bit longer but that's all.'

Dumbledore crossed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'You're not letting anyone down, Harry, no matter what you choose. Remember that.'

Harry nodded and Dumbledore gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting go. 'We should get going. I'm not sure how long we will be there for and I don't want to be there after dusk.'

'Where are we going?'

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed. 'Somewhere I should have taken you many years ago.' He said sadly. 'Godrics Hollow.'

Harry's eyes widened comically. 'What?'

'I think you need to see it, Harry. To see what happened. To see where they lay.'

Harry looked away into the fireplace, his heart racing. 'I...I don't know if I can.' He whispered.

'I'll be with you, my boy.' Dumbledore promised, placing a hand on Harry's arm.

'So will I.' Adele's voice was close and when Harry turned he discovered that it had been _her_ hand that had been placed on his arm. 'It you want me to.' She added quietly.

Harry stared at her for several moments before nodding. 'I'd like that.' He murmured.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled blindingly and he clasped his hands together. 'Wonderful, wonderful.' He said cheerfully. 'Are you both ready to go then? I have a Portkey.'

Adele waited for Harry to nod in acceptance before adding her own. Dumbledore pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet out of his pocket and held it out. Harry could see the words "Boy-Who-Lived" in large letters on the front and raised an eyebrow.

'Do I even want to know?' He asked dryly.

'Probably not.' Dumbledore said with a snort.

Harry rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before placing a finger on the newspaper and waiting as Adele did the same before Dumbledore said the words to activate it.

'Gryffindor's sword.'

* * *

><p>They landed with a thump and Harry felt the headmaster reach out and steady him as he stumbled. Thankfully he didn't fall but when he looked up it was to find Adele grinning mischievously at him.<p>

'Okay, so I'm not that graceful, alright?' Harry scowled.

'Except on a broom from what I hear.' Adele snickered causing Harry to blush.

'Harry?' Dumbledore said tentatively and Harry turned to him before following the blue eyes which were fixed on something behind him.

The minute Harry laid eyes on the ruins that had been his first home everything stopped. The birds went silent, the breeze faded away, even time itself seemed to halt its very progress. Harry eyes took in the ruins, faded images in his mind superimposing them over what his eyes actually saw. He heard his mother screaming in the distance, his father yelling at her to run. Flashes of green brought on by the memories made him blink rapidly as his eyes filled with tears, desperate not to let them fall so quickly.

'Harry?' Dumbledore said quietly, taking his hand. Harry pulled away. He wanted to do this, had to do this, by himself. He walked slowly towards what was left of his childhood home. His entire body was shaking as he walked up the three steps and crossed the wooden floorboards of what had been the sunroom before stepping through the front door. The door itself hung awkwardly almost completely off its hinges, the paint peeling back where the scorch marks of misdirected curses had hit it. The entire roof was missing off this part of the house and Harry could smell the wet and rotting wood of the walls around him. He moved further down the hall, idly aware of his two companions following at a discrete distance.

The kitchen lay beyond the first door and Harry could see remnants of what had been the cheerful yellow curtains hanging shredded around the window. That one wall was the only thing standing in this part of the house. That and the muggle stove his mother had insisted on having. Everything else was destroyed. Harry's eyes fell to the spot beside the door where he knew his father had fallen. He'd seen it replayed many times over in his head every time a Dementor came near him.

Unable to look any longer he squeezed his eyes tight and took a shuddering breath before stumbling back towards the stairs.

'Harry, I'm not sure how safe...' Dumbledore trailed off as Harry began climbing anyway. The headmaster knew what he wanted to see, what he had to see, and quickly pulled out his wand strengthening what was left of the stairs as Harry continued climbing.

He stopped just past the top of the stairs in front of a battered door that was only slightly ajar. His breathing was loud and ragged as he placed a hand on it and nervously pushed it open and stepped through.

It was like stepping back in time. He didn't see the broken cradle, the smashed rocking chair or the crumbling walls. All he could see was his mother, red hair and green eyes looking down at him lovingly.

He saw the Dark Lord standing in the corner and he watched as the curse struck the image of his mother over and over. Albus and Adele each took one of his hands in theirs as he continued trembling but he barely felt it. His eyes burnt with the struggle not to cry. His heart was beating so loudly he was surprised they couldn't hear it a hundred miles away.

'Let it out, Harry.' Adele whispered and Harry hung his head. 'Don't hold it inside. It's not healthy.'

Harry's shoulders shook alarmingly but refused to give in. 'Where are they?' he said hoarsely.

'I'll show you, dear boy. Come on.' Dumbledore gave his hand a gentle tug and Harry followed the elderly wizard out of the room and back downstairs and out of the house. They walked in silence across the over grown garden until they came to a rusted iron gate. Dumbledore waved his wand in a complicated charm and the gate open noiselessly.

There were many headstones in the small cemetery and as Harry glanced at the dates he realised just how many Potters had died at the hands of the Dark Lord. Finally Dumbledore stopped and Harry looked up at him. The headmaster could see the desperation warring in the green eyes. He reached out and gently stroked Harry's cheek with a knarled hand before placing his hands on the boy's shoulders and turning him to face the marble headstones.

Harry's breath all but stopped. This was it. This was the confirmation he had dreaded his entire life. Yes, he'd known they were dead. Everyone had said so. They had never come for him so they must have been. But to actually see it; carved in stone for all eternity; it was too much. Everything that had happened over the last six weeks was too much and Harry's legs crumpled under him and he collapsed to his knees; his heart feeling as if it were breaking.

'No, no, no.' He breathed over and over as both Albus and Adele knelt next to him.

'It's alright, Harry, we're here for you.' Albus murmured. 'Let it out, cry for them, cry for what you've lost, Harry. There's nothing wrong with that.'

Harry's shoulders heaved and a wounded scream tore through the air around them. Harry was clinging to both the headmaster and the vampire as if his life depended on it; as if knowing that if he let them go he would lose them too.

'Oh god.' Harry sobbed. 'Don't leave me alone. Don't let me go.'

'We're not going anywhere, Harry.' Adele said soothingly even as tears poured down her cheeks. This was the real Harry Potter. This broken and desperate young man was such a big part of what made him the Boy-Who-Lived, in spite of what the general public actually believed they saw. This was Harry in his rawest form, every emotion showing for those he trusted to see. And it was in that moment that Adele realized that he did in fact trust her. In spite of the short time they had known each other. No one else they knew had lost what they had. No one else could really understand what it felt like to be so alone; even then Adele could only partly feel such a deficit, partly feel the loss. Even though she could certainly identify with such soul wrenching grief, the depth of it chilled her to the bone.

'It's alright, Harry. It will be okay, I promise.' Dumbledore said soothingly.

'HOW?' Harry screamed, wrenching himself out of the old man's arms and almost hiding in Adele's. 'HOW CAN IT BE ALRIGHT? I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO LET EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR, EVERYTHING I'VE LOST TO BE IN VAIN! THEY DIED SO THAT I WOULD LIVE!' Harry flung his hand out gesturing to the graves of his parents. 'AND I LET THEM DOWN! I LET HIM GET TO ME AND NOW IT'S RUINED _EVERYTHING_! I don't know how I'll ever be able to face them.' Harry finished in a whisper burying his head in Adele's neck as she continued to hold him tightly.

Dumbledore was horrified, almost incapable of speech. The boy blamed himself. No matter what the headmaster or Snape had admitted to, the boy blamed himself for his current situation. It was incomprehensible. Dumbledore just couldn't fathom how Harry had even arrived at such a conclusion, but he certainly wasn't going to let it continue. He leant forward shifting several kneeling steps until he could reach over and grasp Harry's upper arms, yanking him out of the girl's arms and so that he could see his face.

'Harry, you will listen to me and listen _well_.' he said angrily, startling the boy. '_None_ of this was your fault. You are just a child. _I_ sent you there. _I_ was in charge of looking after the wards. That _bastard_ caught you unawares when you were sleeping. What were you going to do? Stay awake all summer? There was nothing you could have done. Many wizards, older and more experienced then you have been caught unawares by lesser wizards than Lucius Malfoy. This is _not_ your fault, and I will make you continue saying it until you believe it to be the truth. Do you understand?'

Harry nodded, his red rimmed eyes still wide. He had never heard the headmaster speak so passionately. 'Yes.' He whispered.

'I love you, Harry.' Dumbledore said sincerely. 'And I will do anything I have to, to get you through this.'

Harry studied the headmaster's face for several moments before launching himself into the old man's arms. 'Thank you.' He sobbed. `Thank you.' Dumbledore continued hugging him tightly as he exchanged a weary and tearful smile with Adele.

Eventually Harry pulled away glancing at the headmaster before turning to Adele. 'Are you sure?' he asked softly. The vampire's eyes widened as she glanced at the headmaster and back again before nodding.

'Absolutely.'

'Thank you.' Harry murmured reaching for the teenager's hand and clasping it in his own before turning back to Dumbledore.

'Let's go home.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Only Adele is mine.

**Chapter 4 – The Turning**

They arrived back in the headmaster's office and the two teenager's sat down, hands still tightly clasped as if by letting go it would make Harry's decision void. Dumbledore threw some floo powder into the fire and called for the potions master who stepped through the fire moments later. He took in their clasped hands and raised an eyebrow.

'I take you have made a decision, Potter?' he asked calmly.

Harry nodded glancing at Adele before nodding. 'I have, Sir. Thank you for your assistance.'

'Assistance?' Adele asked curiously.

Harry blushed. 'I think that's something between Professor Snape and myself.' He said sheepishly and Snape sent a silent prayer of thanks to Merlin that the boy had some decorum.

'I'll make you tell me later.' Adele said with a smirk at her father.

'I doubt it.' Snape replied with a smirk of his own.

'I meant Harry.' Adele snorted.

Snape gave Harry a smile. 'I know.' He said simply and Harry laughed.

'What now.' Adele asked, her expression suddenly serious. Harry swallowed nervously as Snape and Dumbledore seemed to have a silent conversation.

'He will need to use magic for the bonding.' Snape said quietly.

'Turning will have to be first then.' Dumbledore said soberly as Harry paled.

'Can...can it wait a few of days. I...I just need a few days.' Harry stammered. 'I'm not backing out. If I say I'll do something I'll do something. I just need a few days. I need to tell Ron and Hermione and Ginny.'

'And that will take three days?' Snape raised an eyebrow.

'Yes.' Harry said bluntly. 'A day for me to get the courage to tell them, another to actually tell them, and a third for them to decide if they ever want to speak to me again.' Harry felt Adele's hand tighten in his.

'Surely your friends are a little more loyal than that, Potter.'

'I'd like to think so.' Harry admitted. 'But I know how Ron feels about werewolves and other, what he terms, dangerous beasts. And with Hermione, being a muggle born, well, you never really know with her. As for Ginny, I just think she'll be pissed I'm bonding with someone else.' He shrugged causing Adele to giggle as her father glared.

'Language, Potter.'

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he sat behind his desk. 'I think we can give them a few more days, Severus.' He said lightly before turning back to Harry. 'You'll have to bond no more than two days after that though. Without the threat of the potion, which at present is holding the compulsion rune at bay, at least in your mind, you will be at far greater risk.'

Harry nodded. 'I understand.' He said solemnly.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. 'Right, wonderful. Now, how about some dinner?'

Harry turned to Adele. 'Why don't you have dinner with your father tonight?' He suggested quietly. 'You hardly spent any time with him since you got here.'

'What are you going to do?'

Harry glanced at Dumbledore. 'I think it's time I put in an appearance in the great hall.'

'Definitely a Gryffindor.' Snape muttered and Harry rolled his eyes.

'Well, my boy,' Dumbledore said cheerfully as he stood up and came around the desk. 'Shall we?'

Harry nodded and stood also, Adele still at his side. 'Thanks for today.' He murmured. Adele smiled and tilted her head up, kissing him gently on the cheek.

'I'll see you later.' She whispered.

Harry gave her had a final squeeze before letting it go and following the headmaster out the door.

They walked in silence, stopping as they reached the open doors. Harry could hear the rumble as hundreds of students began their evening meal. Other than the Gryffindors no one in the school had seen him since his collapse almost two weeks ago and going by the headline in the Prophet that morning speculation was rife.

'Keep your chin up, Harry.' Dumbledore said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and steering him into the room. Conversation halted almost instantaneously as hundreds of pairs of eyes fixed on Harry. Dumbledore ignored it all and continued propelling Harry towards the Gryffindor table.

'Harry!' Hermione exclaimed as the shock wore off. Harry grinned at his friends and soon found vision obscured by bushy brown hair as Hermione leapt to her feet and hugged him tightly. He was soon receiving hugs and slaps on the back from all of the upper year Gryffindors. Noise exploded around the hall as the other houses began whispering heatedly.

'How do you feel Harry?'

'Where have you been Harry?'

'What happened, Harry?'

This went on for some minutes before McGonagall, at a signal from the headmaster, tapped her glass and the hall eventually quieted.

'Thank you.' Dumbledore said after there was silence. 'I know you all wish to welcome Harry back but perhaps a little less noise would be better. After all, Mr. Potter is still recovering from his bout with illness.'

Dumbledore sat down then and the noise started up albeit at a much reduced level. Harry's classmates peppered him with questions.

'It was just a virus.' He said simply, taking a bread roll and tearing a bit off. 'I'm much better now.' He added.

Only Ron, Hermione and Ginny seemed unconvinced even after what he'd told them earlier but Harry whispered that he would explain it all later. The meal progressed fairly quietly from then on and after several more rolls, this time stuffed with roast beef and gravy, he was full. As he sat with his friends, sipping what was left of his pumpkin juice he wondered what Adele and Snape were talking about. He wondered whether the potions master would be warning her about him but then decided probably not. She had seen Snape's memories. She didn't need to be warned about how dangerous his life really was.

'Ready, Harry?' Ginny's voice broke his quiet musing and he jumped.

'What? Oh yeah, sorry. Just thinking.' He stood up, noticing the hall was more than half empty and began heading towards the door and out into the corridor.

'Hey Potter.' Draco Malfoy's sneering voice filled the hall and Harry spun round from his position part way up the stairs. 'Feeling better? All cured then?'

'I wouldn't have thought you cared, Malfoy.' Harry said sarcastically his eyes narrowing.

'I don't.' The blonde drawled. 'But there are interested parties who would surely want to know precisely how you're feeling.' The Slytherin's expression showed that he knew exactly what had happened to Harry during the summer. Harry fists clenched so tightly he could feel his fingernails drawing blood.

'Sod off.' Harry snapped.

'Contushio.' Malfoy flung the curse almost lazily, but at Hermione, knowing that would anger the Boy-Who-Lived far more than any curse directed at himself.

Sure enough Harry saw red. 'PROTEGO.' He bellowed causing a shield to appear around his friends. 'Evertate Staffra.'

'Caparacium.' Malfoy tried again ducking out of the way of Harry's almost steaming hex. The rest of the students poured out of the hall at the sound of the duel, all trying to keep back against the walls as the curses flew.

'Petrificus Totalis.' Harry gasped, all the while keeping hold of the silver shield.

'Diffindo.'

'Expelliarmus.' Harry's breathing became laboured but he couldn't stop himself. The magic pouring through his hands was intoxicating.

'Regularis.' Malfoy snarled.

'Diffindo, Tarantellegra, Expelliarmus. Stupefy.' Malfoy was almost dancing on the spot as he dodged Harry's hail of hexes and curses.

'HARRY STOP.' At Dumbledore's powerful voice booming through the entrance hall Harry managed to yank his hands away and clasp them tight against his chest, the silver shield fading as he noticed his friends and those around him staring at him in horror.

His chest heaved as he looked around taking in the worried expressions of the staff and the terrified ones of the younger years. Malfoy was smirking at him knowingly and when Harry raised his hand to his face he could feel the trickle of blood flowing from his nose.

He opened his mouth, healing spell ready.

'Don't even think about it, Potter.' Snape called from the top of the dungeon steps, knowing exactly what Harry was going to do.

Harry, ably chastised at the disappointment in the potions master's voice tucked his hands tightly under his arms and struggled to contain the nausea that was roiling through him.

'Now, does someone want to explain exactly what is going on here?' The headmaster asked quietly.

'It was Malfoy's fault. He threw the first curse. Harry was just defending us.' Ron burst out.

Dumbledore turned to the Slytherin who was staring back at him defiantly. 'Is this true Mr. Malfoy?' Malfoy just lifted his nose and looked away so Dumbledore turned to Harry.

'Harry, is this true?'

Harry, who seemed to be more or less folding in on himself, raised suddenly exhausted eyes at the Slytherin, almost seeming to waver on the spot. Dumbledore eyes widened as he staggered several steps sideways. 'He knows.' He croaked out.

Dumbledore head whipped around and he and the other staff members looked to the Malfoy Heir. Malfoy, for his part, just stared back at them steadily, grey eyes daring them to speak.

'Damn.' Harry gasped as his legs failed him and he dropped towards the floor. Before he hit the rough stone arms grabbed him and carefully lowered him the rest of the way.

'It's alright, Harry.' Adele murmured, keeping her head down so no one could see her face and pressing a tissue to Harry's nose. 'Just relax.'

'That was stupid.' Harry breathed.

'Yes, but from what Father says, fairly routine for you.' Adele said murmured. Around them they could hear students whispering, asking who the girl was. Ron, Hermione and Ginny seemed stunned at her sudden appearance and had yet to move.

'Mr Malfoy, one hundred points from Slytherin and detention every day for a month with Mr Filch for attacking an unarmed wizard.' Dumbledore said firmly.

'He wasn't unarmed.' Malfoy protested.

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out Harry's wand. 'I beg to differ.'

Malfoy looked back at Harry, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. It was then most realised that in the heat of the duel no one had even noticed Harry didn't have a wand. It was incredible, if not a little frightening, and those nearest to him began shifting away nervously.

'I want the entrance hall cleared immediately.' Dumbledore called out. "Everyone will return to their dormitories. There will be an immediate curfew tonight.' The students just stood around, staring stupidly between Harry and the headmaster.

'MOVE.' Snape bellowed and the students scattered.

'Professor?'

'Miss Granger, Ronald, Ginevra. Harry will explain everything to you tomorrow. I will escort you to his rooms after breakfast. Would that be alright?' The order was worded as a question but it was clear from the headmaster's tone of voice that it was no such thing. The three Gryffindors nodded reluctantly and after a final glance at Harry and the strange young woman they headed back up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.

Dumbledore and Snape waited until the hall was empty before crossing to Harry's side. Both men knelt beside him as Adele looked up, catching her father's eye and shaking her head.

'Harry?'

Many things filled Harry's green eyes as he looked up to meet concerned blue; pain, nausea, exhaustion, disappointment and anger, at himself, flashed within. 'I'm sorry, Albus. I tried, I just couldn't stop it.'

'It's alright, dear boy. I know it's hard.' Dumbledore gently pushed the sweaty hair off Harry's forehead. 'Do you think you can get up?'

'Yes.' Harry said automatically allowing Adele to gently help him sit up before pushing himself to his feet. He almost dropped straight back to the floor but a strong hand grasped his arm and he remained upright although the action almost wrenched it from its socket.

'Thanks.' Harry breathed but the potions master didn't release him. Probably a fairly good thing really as they began what, for Harry at least, seemed to be an indeterminable walk to his rooms.

When they finally walked in Snape placed him down, surprisingly gently, on the sofa. Dumbledore ordered some tea from the kitchens as Adele brought a damp cloth from the bathroom and began dabbing tenderly at the blood on Harry's face.

Snape expected Harry to take the towel from her knowing the Boy-Who-Lived hated people fussing over him, but he raised an eyebrow curiously as Harry sat, his eyes closed, and allowed the young woman to care for him. Perhaps there would be more for his daughter in this bond than he thought.

He watched as eventually Adele finished and Harry opened his eyes catching her hand as she pulled away and squeezing it softly. 'Thanks.' He murmured. Adele smiled at him and stood up returning to the bathroom to rinse the cloth.

His memory flashed back to almost twenty years before when he had first met Kadali. It had taken mere days before the two had been more than comfortable with each other. It hadn't been love at first sight exactly but it was certainly as close as he had ever heard. He wondered if it was a vampire trait, or whether Adele was just making the best of the situation. As she came back and took a cup off the table, handing it to Harry and picking up her own before sitting beside him leaning gently against his shoulder, he thought that maybe finally the fates were on the side of these two children. Maybe, just maybe, there would be more to this bond then the obvious for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Harry was still exhausted the next morning when Dumbledore arrived with his friends. He was nibbling on a piece of toast as Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked in. Harry could see they were nervous, particularly the girls and thought that after the display last night today was probably not a good time to do this. He didn't have a choice though, the amount of power that had been flowing through him last night at the hands of the runes had been intoxicating and it set the compulsion rune on fire. Even now he could feel the subtle push of the rune and it made his hands itchy. Time was of the essence.<p>

'Good morning, Harry.' Dumbledore said cheerfully.

'Morning, Albus.' Harry replied with a fair bit less enthusiasm. Hermione eyes widened at her friend's use of the headmaster's given name.

'Hey Harry.' Ron said, sitting beside his friend and snagging a muffin from the basket on the table.

'Honestly Ronald, you just ate.' Hermione groused and the tension in the room dissipated as both Harry and Ginny giggled.

'Yeah, well, I'm a growing boy and all that.' Ron mumbled through a mouthful of muffin.

'Attractive. Not.' Ginny made a face.

'I'll leave you to it, Harry. You know what to do if you need me.' Albus told him unable to keep the concern out of his eyes

'I'll be okay, Albus. Thank you'

Dumbledore gave the three Gryffindors a look that made all three wary before closing the portrait behind him.

No one spoke for several minutes and Harry realized he was going to have to start. 'I know I explained most of what happened in the summer to you the other day, but I missed out on a few things.' He said quietly.

'After last night, I would say it's a few more than a few.' Ginny chided gently.

Harry's eyes dropped but he didn't respond to the gentle scolding. 'When I was kidnapped over the summer Lucius Malfoy didn't just carve runes into my skin as a form of torture.' He began slowly.

'I never thought he did.' Hermione muttered.

Harry's eyes flicked to her momentarily before he went on. 'The runes he carved were a set called Alacantera. They gave me greater magical strength, but also gave me an almost desperate need to do magic. Once I started I couldn't stop.'

'That's why Dumbledore yelled at you last night.' Ginny questioned and Harry nodded.

'Normally that alone would be a fairly large problem.'

'You don't say.' Ron finished his muffin and picked up an apple.

Harry ignored him and went on. 'But when he carved them into my skin the blade of the dagger was coated in a potion. This potion was a slow acting poison. It would weaken me every time I used magic. The rune made me want to do magic all the time and every time I did the effects of the potion worsened until I almost died.'

'Merlin.' Ginny breathed as Ron and Hermione just gaped at him.

'Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us before?' Hermione burst out.

'I...I couldn't.' Harry stammered.

'So what's this great plan that Dumbledore has? You can't negate runes that are carved into someone. And I bet the potion can't be stopped either.' The muggle born witch snapped.

Harry shook his head and stood up, dizziness washing over him as he crossed to stand by the window. 'There is one way to stop the potion. It needs to be expelled from me with magic and another potion, but...'

'But...' Ginny said impatiently.

'It can't be done while my heart is still beating.'

'Well, can't they just stop your heart for a few minutes?' Ron said simply.

'No, it will take much longer than that and they wouldn't be able to start it again.'

'Well what are they going to do, kill you?' Hermione sarcastic voice filled the room.

Harry turned back to face them. 'No, they're going to Turn me.' he said quietly.

'WHAT?' The echo of Ron's exclamation could probably have been heard down in the great hall.

'What the hell do you mean Turn you?' Hermione blustered.

'You're the brightest witch of the age, Hermione, what do you think I mean.' Harry drawled unable to stop himself at the hurt their reactions were provoking.

'You're crazy.' Ron said bluntly.

'Thanks very much, Ron.'

'What about the compulsion rune?' Ginny asked quietly.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. 'I'm to be bonded as well. She will help control the rune, smother it.'

'BONDED?' Ron's yelling was getting irritating.

'She?' This was from Hermione.

'Who?' Ginny eyes were narrow with suspicion. Harry knew she still had feelings for him but that couldn't be helped.

'Me.' Adele's gentle voice startled everyone but Harry who had seen her door opening.

The three Gryffindors whipped around to stare at the newcomer in stunned silence for several moments.

'A Snape?' Ron suddenly choked out.

Adele glanced over at Harry with a mischievous grin. 'Is the resemblance really that great? Personally, I don't see it myself.'

Harry snorted and nodded. 'Oh yeah, it's there alright.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the easiness the two seemed to have between them.

'Um, excuse me. Who the hell are you?' For all the politeness the question contained at the beginning it certainly didn't end that way as Ginny glared at the older girl.

'Oh sorry, I'm Adele. Adele Klamath-Snape.'

Ron kept mouthing "Snape" over and over again however Hermione got it in one, just as Harry had. 'Klamath. As in the Clan of Klamath?'

Adele nodded.

'What the hell is the Clan of Klamath?' Ron asked dimly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'For goodness sakes Ronald; wake up. What have we been talking about? Vampires. She's a vampire.'

Ron's eyes widened dramatically and he shifted further along the sofa towards the door and away from Adele who rolled her eyes and crossed to where Harry was standing.

'Are they always like this?' Adele murmured with a raised eyebrow that made her look eerily like her father.

Harry shrugged helplessly.

'I don't like this, Harry.' Hermione said glancing between them. 'I don't like this at all.'

'Well there is nothing I can do about it.' Harry retorted. 'It's either this or die.'

'Six of one, half a dozen of another if you ask me.' she sniffed.

Harry's eyes widened.

'I'm with her, mate. I...I don't know about this? A vampire. They're dangerous.' Ron stammered shifting as far towards the door as he could without actually falling off the sofa.

Harry turned to Ginny who was looking back at him coldly. 'I'll leave you to it, shall I Harry?' She said icily, getting up and heading towards the door. 'Good luck.' She threw over her shoulder as she disappeared out the portrait.

'Hermione? Ron?' Harry pleaded softly.

Hermione got up to follow Ginny, dragging Ron with her. 'You really should think more carefully about this, Harry. It could ruin your life.'

'My life is already ruined, Hermione. Don't you understand?' Harry's eyes filled again and he scrubbed at them furiously.

'It's your life, Harry. Do whatever you want.' Hermione threw back at him as she and Ron also left.

'When have I ever had that choice?' Harry whispered, turning to stare out the window again. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had known deep down that it probably wouldn't go that well but this had exceeded anything he could have imagined.

'They'll come around.' Adele said softly wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Harry hands came up around her shoulders and he buried his head in her long black curls.

'Dela.' He whispered, automatically using her father's nickname for her. 'Why does everything have to be so hard?'

'If it was easy everyone would do it.' Adele responded softly.

Harry snorted. 'In this case I'd be happy to share it around.'

'No you wouldn't. You wouldn't wish this on anybody.' Adele said knowingly.

Harry pulled away and stared down at her. 'You barely know me. How the hell can you know that?' he asked disbelievingly.

Adele gave him a gentle smile. 'You and I are very much alike, Harry Potter.' She said softly. Harry stared at her for several moments before doing something he had never done before. He leant forward and kissed a girl without her initiating it first. And it was wonderful. He pulled her tightly to him, entwining his fingers in her hair as she snaked her arms around his neck. Her lips were soft and she tasted like peppermint and copper. Copper? At that thought he pulled away to see Adele grinning up at him cheekily.

'You'll get used to it.' She promised.

Harry smiled. 'Undoubtedly.'

'What do you want to do for the rest of the day?' Adele asked lightly, pulling out of his arms and crossing to pluck an orange out of the bowl.

Harry hesitated for a moment 'I think we should get started.' He said quietly causing Adele to spin around and face him.

'What?'

'I'm ready to begin.'

'Harry...I...you don't want to rush into this just because your friends are complete morons. You said you needed three days. You can still take the extra day if you need it.'

Harry shook his head. 'That day was for Ron and the others to think about things and somehow I don't think they'll need it. They've made it quite clear what they think. I want to get this started. It's going to take several days to complete and I can feel that time is running out.'

'Are you sure, Harry?' Adele asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded. 'Absolutely.'

Adele gave a wan smile at the turnaround in words from the day before and nodded. 'You go on down to the hospital wing and I'll grab Father and Albus and meet you there. Alright?'

Harry nodded and Adele walked swiftly from the room.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed nervously twisting his hands in his lap as he watched Poppy Pomfrey bustle around preparing everything. A soft knock came at the door and it opened to reveal Albus, Snape, Adele and Minerva McGonagall.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of his head of house.

'She knows everything, Harry.' Dumbledore placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. 'We needed a fourth for the spell and she is the only other person I would trust.'

Harry nodded stiffly and jumped when Adele took his hand in hers, not having even noticed when she sat down beside him. 'Nervous?' she asked softly and Harry nodded. 'Listen to me carefully. This is exactly what is going to happen. First, we are going to get comfortable as this will take some time.' Harry blushed at that.

'I'm going to bite you and you'll feel yourself getting weaker and weaker. Don't try to fight it, okay?'

Harry shook his head. 'Will it hurt?' he asked tentatively.

'Only at first.' Snape offered causing Harry's eyes to widen.

'The moment I feel your heart stop I'll give you back my blood which will complete the Turning. As soon as you have drunk your fill, father will give you the potion; then together with the others perform the spell.' Adele hesitated and Harry frowned.

'I won't lie to you, Harry, this will hurt. We're not exactly sure how the poison will come out but we don't think it will be pleasant.'

Harry glanced up at the potions master and realized that this had been what Adele and her father had been talking about last night while Harry was eating in the great hall with his friends.

The Boy-Who-Lived took a deep breath. 'Let's get started then.' He said briskly, ignoring the concerned expressions on the faces of the four adults in the room.

Adele shifted until she was leaning back against the headboard a leg on either side of the bed and several pillows in front of her. 'Come here.' She said softly and Harry just kept his eyes locked with hers as he moved towards her. 'Lay back against the pillows and rest your head on my shoulder.'

Harry did as she asked and tried to relax as he felt her warm breath ghosting over his neck. Her arms came around him and held him tenderly as she lay a gentle kiss on his neck. 'Relax.' She breathed and Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt her place another kiss lower down on his neck before he felt the tips of her canines scrape the skin above his jugular. His eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly as the razor sharp teeth pierced his neck and pushed through to the pulsing vein beneath. As the first drops of blood were pulled from his body Harry couldn't help but shudder. Adele felt him shift and tightened her arms around him lifting one hand to gently run her fingers through his hair and placing the other directly over his heart.

The initial pain faded and Harry's head lightened. The soft sounds of suckling were soothing as Adele continued on her task and Harry felt all feeling begin to leave him. Minutes later he couldn't have opened his eyes if he'd wanted to and eventually he went slack in Adele's arms. She continued for several moments longer before pulling away and closing her eyes as she swallowed heavily. Removing the hand that was on his chest she raised it to her mouth and bit down sharply before holding it up to Harry's open mouth and letting the blood flow in.

'Come on, Harry.' She whispered gently, her other hand never stopping in its continued stroking of his hair. 'Come on, you can do it.' She murmured again.

The adults all shifted nervously as Harry showed no signs of waking. Snape looked at the headmaster to see tears in the old man's eyes.

Suddenly everyone jumped as Harry gave a racking cough before latching onto Adele's wrist and holding it to his mouth. Adele continued caressing his hair, placing soft kisses on his temple as he drank as much as he could. They watched for almost ten minutes as Harry continued to drink before eventually pulling away.

'Potter.' Snape stepped forward and held the goblet to his lips. Harry drank automatically, his eyes glazed.

'Ready?' Dumbledore asked and the four adults raised their wands as Adele tightened her arms around the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Antonius, expellus, renato, flintargus, potifica.' Dumbledore and the others intoned together.

Nothing happened at first and McGonagall turned to the headmaster. 'Did it work?' she asked doubtfully.

At that point Harry let out a low moan that increased in strength until the Boy-Who-Lived was screaming.

'Dela, get out of there.' Snape growled, levitating Harry slightly with his wand as he pulled on his daughter's arm. It was clear what was happening moments later as glowing black runes appeared all over Harry's skin causing it to split and copious amounts of black liquid poured out of the cuts, drenching the sheets around him as he continued to scream.

'Father?' Adele whimpered and Snape wrapped his arms around her.

All in the room stood in horrified silence as they waited for the spell and the potion to finish its work. Harry was pale, very pale and by the time he stopped screaming he was limp as if dead. Snape propelled his daughter into Poppy's arms and cross the three steps to the bed, scratching deeply at his wrist and pressing it to Harry's mouth.

'Come on, Harry.' He murmured willing the boy to drink. It took several almost heart stopping minutes before Harry gently latched onto the wrist and began suckling softly. He watched for several more minutes before turning to face the others even as Harry continued.

'That's why he had to be Turned.' He said to McGonagall. 'That loss of blood would have killed him. We could never have replaced it in time. It wasn't his normal blood; the blood Dela drank during the Turning. This was the infected blood. The blood carrying the potion that was killing him.'

'You knew this would happen?' Poppy asked curiously.

Snape glanced back at Harry. 'I knew something similar. My guess was that he would expel the potion by vomiting. I can't begin to imagine just how painful that was.'

'Severus, that's enough. Let me.' Dumbledore said firmly repeating the actions of the potions master and holding his wrist up to Harry's mouth.

As the headmaster continued feeding the Boy-Who-Lived Snape picked him up and waited as Poppy waved her wand, changing the sheets, before putting him back down. Another wave of the medi-witch's wand and Harry was in clean pajamas; moments later the boy pulled away before falling into a deep and exhausted sleep.

'We'll have to keep a watch on him. He'll feel strong and healthy when he wakes and he'll probably forget about the compulsion rune.' Snape advised.

'I'll keep his mind on it.' Adele said without looking up, her eyes fixed firmly on the boy in front of her.

'I'm sure you will.' Her father murmured.

'I'll leave the first watch to you then, Severus. I have several Gryffindors that need talking to.'

'Of course, Albus.' Snape said quietly his eyes on his daughter who hadn't looked up. Poppy gave a sniff before leaving the room, obviously upset at being passed over in favor of the potions master. Minerva murmured a quiet goodbye before following her, obviously more shaken by what she had seen than she would admit.

Snape stood quietly for several minutes before placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. 'Dela?'

Adele looked up and Snape could see the tears gathering in her eyes. 'I...I've never done that before.' She whispered.

'Turned someone?'

Adele nodded.

Snape reached out and cupped her cheek. 'You did brilliantly, Dela. You saved his life and he will thank you for it later.'

Adele glanced sadly at the prone figure on the bed. 'I don't need his thanks.' She whispered.

Snape glanced between the two before gently guiding his daughter to Harry's bedside and coaxing her down beside the Boy-Who-Lived. 'Stay with him, Dela. It will make both of you feel better.'

Adele gave no protest and lay her head down beside Harry's before taking his hand in hers and closing her eyes.

'Go to sleep.' Snape murmured. 'I'll be here when you wake.' He promised.

Minutes later Adele was indeed asleep and Snape sat down in the chair in the corner and waited for the teenagers to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 5 – Learning to love you**

Dumbledore swept through the halls to Gryffindor Tower where he knew he would find the three students he was looking for. The Fat Lady gave him a smile and opened immediately and the headmaster stepped through and glanced around the room. There were many students sitting in various positions around the room each completing homework or playing games like chess and exploding snap.

He spotted the three by the fireplace and his eyes narrowed. The room had gone quiet as he pointed to each of them. 'You three will accompany me immediately.' He said icily.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances but really had no choice and quickly got up to follow the elderly wizard out the portrait as the common room exploded with any number rumour.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stood in silence behind his desk as he waited for the three Gryffindors to sit down.<p>

'Professor Dumbledore?' Hermione said tentatively but after a piercing glare from the normally twinkling blue eyes she quieted again.

'Never, never.' Dumbledore said again. 'In my hundred and fifty odd years of life have I ever been so disappointed in three people I thought so much of. Your reactions to what Harry told you, the pain he shared with you, makes me so disgusted that I can only wonder what sort of people you really are.'

'I can't believe he told you.' Ginny grumbled.

'HARRY DIDN'T SAY A WORD.' Dumbledore yelled startling the three. 'Harry would never have said a word.' He went on in a calmer voice. 'Harry is loyal to his friends which is more than I can say for you.'

'But a Vampire, Professor.' Hermione interjected nervously. 'Surely you could have found something else.'

'Do you think me stupid, Miss Granger? Do you think I would have even suggested such a course if anything else had been available?' Dumbledore snapped.

'No.' Hermione whispered. 'No I don't.'

'Do you, any of you, have any idea of what would have happened if Harry had died? Voldemort would have won. All three of you know he is the one, the only one who can defeat him and you saw how quickly he faded after that duel with Mr Malfoy. Just how long do you think he could last against the Dark Lord?'

'We didn't realise.' Hermione tried again.

'You didn't even try. You heard what you wanted to and you didn't even try to understand what Harry was going through.'

Dumbledore dropped into his seat and sighed. 'Out. Get out all three of you. I can barely stand to look at you anymore.'

'But Professor...' Hermione trailed off when Dumbledore stood abruptly and disappeared through a portrait behind his desk letting it bang sharply behind him leaving the Gryffindors sitting in numb silence.

* * *

><p>Harry ached all over. His muscles had made sure to alert Harry to this fact the moment he'd awakened. He slowly rolled over onto his back.<p>

'Oh crap that hurts.' He groaned.

Giggling at his comment was the first clue that he was not alone in the room. Slowly, very, very slowly he turned his head towards the closest source and blinked several times, smiling softly as his glasses landed gently on his nose.

'Hi.' He whispered.

Adele reached up and tenderly stroked his cheek. 'How do you feel?'

'I thought I answered that already.'

Adele giggled again.

'This might help.' Snape's quiet voice intruded and Harry looked over to see the potions master holding out two potion filled vials.

Harry, groaning again, raised his arm and took the vials, swallowing them one after the other. 'Does it normally feel like this?' He sighed.

'A normal Turning? No, or so I've been told. But yours was anything but normal, well, the end of it anyway.' Snape said, sitting back down in the chair near the bed.

'So what else is new?' Harry mumbled.

'Do you remember what happened?' Adele asked.

Harry shook his head slowly. 'Not really. I remember the very beginning.' He said sheepishly, a brilliant flush covering his face and neck.

'Why am I not surprised.' Snape said dryly.

'Father.' Adele's voice was scolding but her wink at Harry told otherwise.

'I don't remember that much after that.' Harry admitted.

'After the Turning was complete I gave you the potions and the spell was cast.' Snape hesitated a moment. 'The result was fairly horrifying, Harry. I'm not sure I can actually repeat it.'

Harry shook his head. 'Don't worry about it. I'm not sure I want to know anyway. It obviously worked then?'

Snape nodded. 'Yes. Are you felling any better yet?'

Harry's expression became thoughtful as he cautiously moved all of his limbs and sat up. 'Yes. I feel great actually.'

'That's good to hear, dear boy.' Dumbledore said cheerfully as he swept into the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry snorted at the headmaster. 'Morning Albus.' He chuckled, and for good reason. Dumbledore had the most lurid set of robes on that Harry had ever seen. Adele was gaping at him and Snape's lip was curled as if just the sight of them was making him ill; which, in fact, they probably were.

'Did you dress in the dark this morning, Albus?' He sneered.

Dumbledore just gifted the potions master with a charming smile. 'I just thought we needed a bit of humour today.'

'You don't mind everyone laughing at you?' Adele asked curiously.

Dumbledore laughed. 'I don't usually hear it. Only Harry here actually does it to my face.' He explained gesturing to the Boy-Who-Lived who was still chuckling. 'I'm glad you're feeling better, dear boy as I think we should finish the bonding as soon as possible.'

'Tonight then?' Harry questioned.

Dumbledore nodded. 'If you're willing.'

Harry shrugged. 'Might as well. We've come this far. As long as Dela has no problems.'

Adele shook her head. 'Whenever you're ready, Harry.'

'You'd better give him the book.' Snape eyed the headmaster in reproach. 'It would be prudent that he knows exactly what it is he's agreeing to.'

Harry cocked an eyebrow. 'Isn't it just like getting married, but with magic? You know, we each say something and then you cast some spell to bind us together.'

'Not exactly Potter.' Snape gave the headmaster a pointed look. 'Albus.' He scolded softly.

Dumbledore gave a wry smile and delved into his robes, pulling a book out of his pocket and handing it to Harry.

'You may want to pay particular attention to page eleven, Potter.' The potions master advised.

Harry glanced at him before flipping open the book to the recommended page. Everyone watched in various states of curiosity or amusement as Harry's eyes widened comically, shortly followed by his mouth and a magnificent blush rolled up his neck to cover his face.

'Naked?' he squeaked.

'You didn't know?' Dumbledore asked innocently.

Harry looked at Snape. 'You knew this the other night. Why didn't you say anything then?'

'Two reasons, Potter.' Snape said simply. 'One, it was not really a conversation I wanted to be having with you of all people and two, would it have changed your mind anyway?'

Harry glanced down at the book before looking up at Adele and shaking his head. 'Well, no. But...naked?'

Adele laughed. 'Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure you don't have anything I haven't seen before.'

'Don't bet on it.' Harry mumbled as Snape raised an eyebrow at his daughter's blasé comment.

'You both need witnesses as well.' Albus offered.

'Father will be mine.'

'Great.' Harry sighed. 'Snape will see me naked _again_. Life doesn't get much worse than this.'

The potions master snorted. 'Oh it does Potter. You have to choose someone too.'

'Oh that's easy. Albus can stand for me.'

Snape shook his head. 'The headmaster will be conducting the ritual. It will have to be Professor McGonagall or one of your friends.'

'Bloody hell.' Harry groaned casting his eyes skywards. 'You hate me.' he grumbled. 'I know you do.'

'Who on earth are you talking too?' Snape frowned.

'Muggle God.' Harry said simply. 'He never answers me. I think I upset him in a past life or something.'

Adele giggled knowing exactly what Harry was talking about. 'So who are you going to choose?'

'Not McGonagall, she's like a hundred. I don't want _her _seeing me in the buff.'

'Professor McGonagall, Harry.' Dumbledore scolded playfully as Adele snorted.

'Who then, Potter?' Snape asked again.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. 'Hermione.' He said softly.

'What?' Adele gasped. 'After what she said?'

'You don't understand.' Harry said quietly. 'There was a reason. I'm not sure she even realises it yet.'

'What reason?'

Harry shook his head. 'I can't say. Not until I speak to her anyway. Albus, could you ask her to come here.'

'Are you sure, Harry?' Dumbledore asked doubtfully.

Harry nodded. 'Yes, but make sure she's on her own.'

Dumbledore nodded and disappeared out the door as Harry lay back and closed his eyes.

'I hope you're right about this, Potter.' Snape said quietly.

'So do I?' Harry sighed.

It was a good ten minutes later, a rather silent ten minutes as Harry lay quietly and Adele read through the book, all the while gently stroking Harry's hair as Snape watched them both intently.

A gentle knock sounded and Harry opened his eyes and sat up as Dumbledore escorted Hermione into the room closing the door quietly behind them.

The two Gryffindors eyed each other for several moments.

'Harry?' Hermione whispered, her voice containing a pleading tone that had been well and truly missing the day before.

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'When were you going to admit it?' He asked getting straight to the point.

'Admit what?' Hermione asked, shifting nervously.

'Admit that you're an Empath.'

Jaws dropped around the room.

'How?' The bushy haired witch gasped.

'Your reactions. They were all wrong for you. I'll admit I expected an initial outburst but then I thought your unfailing logic would break through and you would realise that this was the only way. At first I was so shocked I didn't think past the initial words and then the more I though about it the clearer it became.'

'The clearer what became?' Hermione stammered.

'That you were feeding off Ron's fear and Ginny's anger. She was angry when she walked in. Probably because of what happened the night before. Their emotions, particularly Ginny's, combined with your own were too much for you to overcome.' Harry stared at his friend intently. 'Do you still feel the way you did yesterday?'

Hermione's eyes dimmed. 'No.' she whispered hanging her head. 'I'm sorry for what I said. I just couldn't stop myself. I was just so angry and so afraid and my mouth just wouldn't stop. I've never felt so ashamed.'

Harry stood up and cross the few steps to stand in front of his friend. 'You've always been there for me, Hermione. No matter what. I've needed you so much then and I need you even more now. I can't finish this without you.'

'Finish? You've started already?'

Harry nodded his eyes filling with tears. 'Please Hermione, tell me now. Can you help me? Can you trust me?'

'I've always trusted you, Harry. I'm sorry I didn't show it yesterday.' Hermione burst into tears and flung her arms around her friend. Harry letting his tears fall as well.

After several tear filled moments they pulled away and Harry scrubbed at his eyes furiously. 'What is it with me?' he grumbled. 'I spend all of fifth year angry, sixth year, depressed and if this year is anything to go on, I'm yet to stop crying.'

Hermione giggled. 'No wonder everyone in Gryffindor thinks I'm pre-menstrual all the time, hanging around with you.'

Harry flushed. 'Hermione.' He said scandalously as the other in the room snorted.

Hermione laughed and crossed to where Adele was sitting and held out her hand. 'I'm dreadfully sorry I was so rude yesterday. I'm Hermione Granger. Thank you for helping Harry.'

Adele glanced at Harry before reaching up and shaking the girl's hand. 'I'm glad to see you have come to your senses.' She said slowly. 'Harry is far too good a friend to throw away.' Adele's voice was slightly chiding and Hermione hung her head.

'I know.' She said sheepishly.

Harry glanced over at Snape to see a glint of what almost looked to be pride shining in the potions master's eye.

'So what do you need me to do?' Hermione asked turning to Harry.

'I need you to stand as a witness during the bonding.' He explained.

Hermione flushed brightly. 'You do know all the details don't you?' she murmured.

'Merlin, are all Gryffindors this prudish?' Snape sighed dramatically.

'Severus.' Dumbledore laid a calming hand on the potions master's arm.

'Yes, Hermione.' Harry sighed. 'I know all the details. Finally.' He added, casting a glance in Dumbledore's direction. The headmaster just beamed at him.

'Well, I'd be honoured, Harry. Thank you for asking me.' She said primly.

Harry smiled and hugged her again before pulling away. 'You won't tell Ron and Ginny will you?'

Hermione shook her head making the sign of a cross over her heart. 'Not a word.' She promised.

'Very well, Miss Granger.' Dumbledore said cheerfully, a complete turnaround from his demeanor towards her of the day before. 'If you could meet us in the Room of Requirement immediately after the evening meal and be sure to bring your wand.'

'Yes, Professor.' Hermione said sincerely. 'Bye Harry.' She added as she slipped from the room.

* * *

><p>Harry stood nervously in the corner of the room as Dumbledore and Snape prepared the runes on the floor for the bonding ceremony that was about to take place.<p>

Hermione waited patiently nearby and Adele stood calmly at his side. He had on a simple robe and nothing else. The hour long bath he had taken followed by numerous cleaning and purifications spells and potions left him feeling as if he'd been scrubbed raw but he knew it was necessary.

Eventually the two wizards finished and turned to the waiting teenagers. 'Miss Granger, just over here if you would.' Dumbledore gestured to a spot on his left and Hermione hurried to comply. Snape moved to stand at his right. The three waited in silence as Adele turned to Harry.

'Ready?' she whispered.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded lifting his shaking hands to the tie at his waist.

'Look at me.' Adele murmured and Harry couldn't help but obey locking his green eyes with the rich black.

Without losing eye contact Adele loosened her robe and allowed it to fall to the floor before doing the same for Harry. They joined hands and walked the eight steps until they were in the middle of the star made by the runes and then, facing each other, they knelt down and Hermione and Snape moved to stand behind them.

Hermione couldn't restrain a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the long jagged scar down Harry's back but she knew better than to say anything. Harry knew there would be questions later but at that moment he didn't care. All he could see were the black eyes in front of him and nothing else even mattered. He held tightly to Adele's hands as Albus began incanting softly in Latin.

'Harry.' Albus said several minutes later and Harry jumped. 'Do you agree to this bonding of body, mind, and magic from now until eternity?'

'I do.' Harry breathed.

Adele, do you agree to this bonding of body, mind and magic from now until eternity?'

'I do.' Adele responded quietly.

'Who here stands for these two? Willingly giving their blessing as either friend or family?'

'I Severus Snape stand for Adele Klamath-Snape as her only family and willingly give my blessing to this union.' Snape intoned calmly.

'I Hermione Granger stand for Harry Potter as his best friend and willingly give my blessing to this union.' Hermione added hers maybe a little less calmly but as firmly nonetheless.

'These two people have willingly come together today, showing with their bodies that they have nothing to hide from the other. Let their minds show such truth. Privatus Consolidatus.' Dumbledore said loudly and Harry's mind was suddenly assaulted with images that certainly weren't his own. Adele at two being held by her mother. Staring up at Voldemort through the veil of her mother's hair as he cackling madly at the broken figures at the bottom of the staircase. Adele's family, her aunts, uncles and cousins. Learning to hunt properly. Reading her father's letters. Years of birthdays and Christmases. Seeing her father again after so many years. Her first glimpse of Harry. Of holding him as he broke down at Godrics Hollow.

Harry felt a tug on his hands and opened them, not remembering when he had ever closed them in the first place, to see Adele swaying precariously. The emotions that went along with his memories were obviously far stronger than she was used to. Tears were streaming down her face as she shook her head over and over.

Harry grasped her hands tightly. 'Dela.' He whispered and her eyes shot open.

'Harry?'

'It's alright. Just take a deep breath.'

'But Harry, your life, it's...How on earth...?'

Harry stiffened, knowing she wasn't just talking about the Voldemort, but the Dursleys as well. 'I'll explain it all to you later. I promise.'

Adele didn't look much happier but nodded grudgingly.

Dumbledore went on as if nothing had happened. 'I want you both to hold each other tightly. The tighter together the stronger the bonding magically. Go on.'

There was no embarrassment, no blushing, nothing, as both Harry and Adele stood and stepped forward until they were toe to toe. Harry stared into the fathomless black eyes and brought his arms gently up around Adele's neck as she leant forwards and wrapping her arms around his waist seemingly to melt into his body. She gave him one last look before drawing her eyes away and placing her cheek against his chest as Harry laid his head upon hers. They were as close as it was possible for two people to be and Dumbledore smiled as he raised his wand and repeating the incantation he had started with.

Harry began glowing first, a strong powerful gold that had both Snape and Dumbledore's eyebrows heading skywards. Adele followed, her aura a more muted blue, the colour of the sky. The two colours merged, swirling around each other, melding, blending entwining.

It was beautiful to watch and the three observing the scene couldn't help but stare in wonder. Dumbledore had seen many bondings and Snape himself had been bonded to Adele's mother but it had been nothing compared to this. Harry's aura swirled out and filled the room before wrapping around Adele as if to protect her.

They could see the auras pulsing as if speaking to or dancing with each other and as they began to fade Harry pulled away and glanced down, Adele raising her head to meet him. No words were spoken and those witnessing the moment didn't wish to break the spell as Harry tilted his head and kissed the young woman he would now spend the rest of his life with.

'Thank you.' He whispered.

Adele smiled and gently kissed him in return. 'I don't think learning to love you is going to be a problem.' She murmured.

Harry shook his head and smiled. 'No, neither do I.' He added kissing her once again.

The two vampires felt the adults come and place their robes over them and drew away although without letting go.

'Thank you, Professors, Hermione. I appreciate everything you've done to help me.' Harry said honestly.

'Can you feel the rune, Harry?' Dumbledore asked curiously.

Harry cocked his head for a moment, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. 'Not really. I mean it's there still, but it's almost as if it's not connected.'

Adele smiled as Harry looked down at her. 'It's alright. I've got it.' She said tapping the side of her head gently.

'In that case.' Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out Harry's wand and handed it over.

'You do know I don't really need it don't you?' Harry said slyly, a devilish grin on his face.

'Yes, we do, Potter. We saw that two nights ago. In fact the most of the school saw it.' Snape drawled.

Harry sighed. 'I'll be more discrete, I promise.'

'Um, Professor, what happens now? With Harry I mean?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

'Yeah, I need to get back to classes before I fall too much farther behind.' Harry said earnestly.

Dumbledore looked between the three students before turning to Snape. 'I believe your days of spying for the Order of the Phoenix are finished, Severus.' He said softly.

Snape's eyes widened. 'What? But what of the information? We need to know what's going on.'

'I can keep the Order advised as to what's going on.' Harry said firmly. 'You have a family with you now and she needs you. You have put yourself in danger for long enough.'

Snape stared at the Boy-Who-Lived in stunned silence.

'Please, father.' Adele whispered. 'Don't go back. I couldn't stand to loose you too.'

Snape's expression softened. 'I...I...'

'Adele cannot finish her education properly until you stop, Severus. You know the two will have to stay together for some time and we cannot let Harry go to Canada. Adele must finish her schooling here at Hogwarts and Polyjuice and glamour charms will not work on a vampire. You will have to acknowledge her publicly. There is no other way.'

Snape's eyes narrowed. 'You've had this planned all along.' He sneered.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. 'Not at all, my boy. It was just an added bonus.' Harry and Adele snorted.

'Meddling old fool.' Snape muttered rolling his eyes. 'Fine, I will not answer when he calls again.'

'You mean no one else knows she's here?' Hermione said suddenly.

'No one else even knows I exist.' Adele told her. 'Anyone father knew before thinks I died with my mother. That's why he can't keep doing what he is. Neglecting to tell the Dark Lord something is one thing. Out and out lying to him about something like this is quite another all together. Death would be a blessing.'

'I'm not sure I can take all this in.' Hermione said shaking her head.

Harry and Adele laughed. 'Don't worry, Hermione. I'll explain it better tomorrow during history.' Harry turned to Dumbledore. 'I assume I can rejoin my classmates tomorrow. '

Dumbledore nodded. 'Yes, Adele can join you as well if she wants to.'

Adele grinned happily.

'What are you going to tell everyone?' Hermione asked. 'I'm not sure how long you can keep it a secret.'

Harry looked at the headmaster in question.

'I think we should just say you're friends to begin with. Adele can be sorted in the morning, I'm sure she'll end up in Gryffindor.'

'I think not, Headmaster.' Snape sniffed disdainfully. 'Snapes are always in Slytherin.'

'Yeah well, you just tell the hat where you want to go and if you push hard enough you'll end up there.' Harry told Adele.

'The Sorting Hat is a highly powerful magical artifact, Potter. It will not swayed by the whims of children.'

'Really?' Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm. 'I'm quite surprised after so many years teaching you never worked out that some people didn't belong where they were placed. How do you think they got there?'

'They must have qualities that are hidden.' Snape said firmly.

Harry grinned wickedly and held out his hand. 'Accio Sorting Hat.' He called out.

'You do realise you aren't going to win this argument, Severus.' Dumbledore murmured as they waited for the Sorting Hat to arrive.

Sure enough, moments later there was an insistent banging at the door and Hermione opened it with her wand to let the ragged hat fly into the room and into Harry's hand. He held it out to Adele.

'Put it on and let it tell you where it thinks you should go and then try to make it put you somewhere else.' Harry told her. Adele shrugged and smiled, placing the hat on her head and letting out a yelp as it began talking to her.

The smile never left Harry's face as he watched the potions master fidget impatiently. The hat twisted from side to side as if unsure before finally shouting. 'HUFFLEPUFF.'

'What?' Snape breathed. Harry smirked.

'The whims of children can be a powerful thing, Severus.' Dumbledore said wisely.

'So where did it want to put you?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Slytherin of course.' Snape said imperiously before Adele could answer.

'Actually,' Adele gave her father a sly grin lifting the hat and placing it on her head again. It barely touched for more than a moment before shouting. 'GRYFFINDOR.'

'Oh dear Merlin.' Snape groaned.

Harry, Adele and Hermione laughed as Dumbledore smiled fondly.

'Well, that seems to be that then. If you would come to my office tomorrow morning and we can do an official sorting with two Heads of House present as required. Then you can join Harry at breakfast.'

'Thank you, headmaster.' Adele said softly, still grinning at the look on her father's face.

Harry turned to Hermione. 'Hermione, thank you.'

Hermione grinned and leant forward hugging him tightly. 'No Harry. I'm honored you asked me, especially after the way I behaved.'

'Perhaps Occlumency would help you separate others emotions from your own, Miss Granger.' Dumbledore suggested.

'Now I know you hate me.' Snape muttered dryly.

Hermione just beamed as Harry snorted loudly. 'Why thank you for offering, Professor.' She said brightly. 'I'd love to learn such an interesting subject from a master such as yourself.'

Snape glared at Dumbledore before a sneer crept over his face. 'I do hope you have more aptitude for the subject than Potter, Miss Granger or I'll probably be in Azkaban before the end of term.'

'Oh, I'm sure she will, Sir. Hermione learns very quickly.' Harry promised.

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Snape drawled.

Everyone chuckled again and Dumbledore moved to open the door.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye guys.' Hermione gave Harry and Adele a wave, nodding to both of her professors before slipping out the door.

Snape stared down at his daughter, gently cupping her cheek before pulling her close. 'I'm very proud of you, Dela.' He whispered. 'Your mother would be too.'

Adele looked up, tears in her eyes. 'Thank you father.'

Snape released her and pushed her gently in Harry's direction. 'Be careful.' He said sternly looking at Harry.

Harry nodded. 'I will.'

'We both will.' Adele added, taking Harry's hand and tugging him from the room.

Dumbledore watched as his potions master sighed. 'It was much easier being a father from half a world away.'

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 'Liar.' He murmured softly.

Snape just gave the headmaster a small smile, refusing to affirm or deny the allegation. After a quiet goodnight both men left the room and parted ways, knowing they would see each other the next morning.

* * *

><p>Harry sat down opposite Hermione the next morning, feeling the curious stares of the surrounding students but ignoring them as he waited nervously for Adele to join them. Ron had glanced at Hermione in question when she had greeted Harry as if nothing had happened but had gone along with it nonetheless; obviously not realizing Harry had been Turned already. Ginny, however was another story. She glared at Harry, not masking the anger and hatred that burned in her eyes from several seats away.<p>

'You're looking pale today, Harry. Are you alright?' she hissed nastily.

Harry ignored her as well, reaching for some toast and buttering it. He remembered back to earlier that morning and waking to find Adele nestled comfortably in his arms. Not much had happened the night before, both realizing the other needed a bit more time before taking that final step. Instead they had climbed into bed and just held each other as they fell asleep. It was certainly one of the calmest nights sleep Harry had had that hadn't been potion induced.

'Good to have you back, Harry.' Seamus said from beside him. 'We were worried you were going to spend all of your time in the hospital wing this year. Did they finally stop the virus or will it come back again?'

Harry glanced at Hermione realizing this was the story she had concocted to keep it quiet and he gave a nod in thanks before answering. 'Yep, it's all gone now. Can't come back. Or so Madame Pomfrey says.'

'That's great mate.' Ron said honestly, not realizing it was still just a cover.

Hermione rolled his eyes. 'God, you're dim sometimes, Ronald.' She muttered.

'What?' Ron asked through a mouthful of porridge.

'Eww, that's disgusting. Close your mouth when you eat.' Hermione grumbled effectively taking the attention from those around her that had been staring at Harry.

'Sorry.' Ron mumbled. Harry caught her eye and smiled at her again and the meal continued in earnest.

About ten minutes later as Harry was waiting for Adele the morning post arrived. Harry kept eating his toast knowing there was nothing for him as the students opened their parcels. Hermione unrolled her copy of the Daily Prophet as the noise level in the room rose significantly.

'Oh god, Harry.' Hermione's terrified voice made Harry's head snap up and he saw the blood drain from her face.

'What is it?' He asked nervously.

The bushy haired witch shook her head, unable to speak, instead just handing the paper across the table as Ron tried to read it over her shoulder.

'BOY-WHO-LIVED – A VAMPIRE' The headline screamed.

Harry just stared at it unblinking as he felt one by one every single eye in the room land on him. He couldn't even get past the title to read the story. Reading it over and over. All he could see was the word vampire. It wasn't even a question, just a statement in bold that anyone would believe.

'Oh no.' Harry whispered as he stood abruptly unable to tear his eyes from the paper.

'Harry just relax. It'll be okay.' Hermione whispered urgently.

'You knew about this? That he'd done it already?' Ron hissed incredulously.

'Ron, shut up. Now is not the time.' Hermione snapped back managing to keep control over her own emotions even as those roiled around her.

Just then the partially open doors flew back with a bang to reveal Adele, Snape and Dumbledore framed within. Harry's head whipped up and he gasped at the horrified looks on Snape and Dumbledore's faces.

'Harry.' Adele's face was stricken as she held a crumpled copy of the Prophet in her hands. Before her father could stop her Adele ran towards him. 'Harry.' She cried again as she flew into his arms.

'Shh, it'll be alright. Shh.' Harry murmured, unable to say anything else. McGonagall made her way down from the head table as Snape and Dumbledore hurried towards them.

The student stared in fascinated silence. Wondering if it could possibly be true, and who the mystery girl was and how she was related to their potions master as the resemblance was unmistakable.

'Harry, Adele come on.' Dumbledore murmured taking Harry's elbow and tugging him towards the small chamber off the great hall as the students continued to stare. Hermione's eyes were frightened and Ron just looked between them in confusion.

'I don't understand.' He said again.

'I'll tell you later.' Hermione said tearfully.

Whispering began, rising in volume as Harry, Adele were bundled swiftly between the tables and towards the small room.

'Just what is going on here, Dumbledore?' The sneering voice of Cornelius Fudge from the open doors of the great hall stopped them in their tracks. The Minister glanced between Harry, Adele, Snape and Dumbledore before his face broke out in a malicious grin. 'So it's true then. You are hiding a magical creature within the school. More than one in fact. Tut tut.'


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer – Nothing but Adele is mine._

**Chapter 6 – Dangerous Magical Beasts**

'Cornelius, this has nothing to do with the Ministry.' Dumbledore began. 'I suggest you leave school business where it belongs, within the school.'

The Minister stalked towards them, surrounded by his Aurors and Lucius Malfoy of all people. Harry shielded Adele with his body and let out a low growl at the sight of the man. Malfoy himself was giving Snape a glare to rival the potions master's own, quickly realising just who Adele was and what Snape had done.

'A dangerous magical beast is always the concern of the Ministry, Dumbledore. That is why we came as soon as we received Miss Weasley's note.' Fudge drawled. All eyes flicked to Ginny who continued staring at Harry in burning anger. 'I mean we can't have creatures running around in a school full of innocent children.'

'Have you thought so far as to see that those two supposed creatures are in fact innocent children as well?' Snape snarled.

Fudge laughed bitterly. 'Innocent? Harry Potter hasn't been innocent since the day You-Know-Who gave him that scar. He's a troublemaker and always will be.'

'I'M A TROUBLEMAKER?' Harry couldn't help but burst out.

'Yes, Potter. You.' Fudge pointed his finger directly at the Boy-Who-Lived. 'You're always causing trouble.'

'Me? I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for YOU!' Harry yelled before pointing at Malfoy. 'If you hadn't let him out of Azkaban two years ago when every person in the wizarding world knew he belonged there this would never have happened! If you hadn't lined your own pockets at risk to the rest of us he would never have been able to kidnap me, never cursed me and never poisoned me, and he would be still rotting in a cell where EVERYONE KNOWS he belongs!' Harry finished breathlessly, his eyes blazing.

The rest of the hall was in shock, watching with wide eyes as they tried to get their head around exactly what was happening as Harry and Fudge had a Mexican Standoff in the middle of the room.

'I do hope you can back up those allegations, Mr Potter.' Fudge said sweetly. 'Accusing someone of kidnapping and attempted murder is a crime you know.'

'As is bribery of a Ministry Official.' Harry retorted sharply, tearing his eyes from the Minister's only when he felt Dumbledore's hand land gently on his back.

'Cornelius, that is enough.' The headmaster said calmly.

'I'll agree with you there, Dumbledore.' Fudge snapped, motioning with his hand. 'Arrest those two.'

'What for?' Harry cried.

'It's illegal to be a magical creature within Great Britain without registering with the Ministry.'

'Harry was only Turned the day before yesterday, Cornelius. I believe there is a grace period of one week from the date of Turning.' Albus said calmly. The hall exploded into whispers as the headmaster affirmed the truth to the story in the morning's Prophet.

'Well, arrest her then. All magical creatures must register with the Ministry on their arrival into the country. I don't believe you did that, did you, Miss Klamath-Snape?' Fudge sneered. He two remembered the daughter that Severus Snape had sired all those years ago and one look at Adele and it was clear she couldn't be anyone else; in spite of the fact most thought she was dead. Adele looked between Harry and her father anxiously.

'They cannot be separated, Cornelius. Even the Ministry must abide by the old laws they agreed to.' Dumbledore said as Harry pulled Adele close.

The malicious grin slid across Fudge's face once again. 'Well, it seems Potter will have to come after all.'

'It's not safe for Harry off the school grounds.' Dumbledore tried again.

'Why wouldn't it be safe, Dumbledore?' Fudge said airily.

Dumbledore said two words that caused most of the hall to flinch. 'Lord Voldemort.'

'Don't be ridiculous. You-Know-Who has been dead for more than sixteen years.' Fudge said dismissively.

'What? But you saw him yourself.' Harry burst out again.

'There you go again, Potter. Sprouting those lies and half truths. You-Know-Who is dead and I won't have you scaring people into thinking otherwise just to grab attention. Now, make a decision, we have to be going.' The Minister said bluntly.

Dumbledore turned his back on Fudge and signaled to Snape and McGonagall to shield the two teenagers. 'Adele, feed him, quickly.' He whispered urgently. Adele slit her wrist and held it up to Harry's mouth without question.

'What?' Harry squeaked.

'Just do it, Potter. There isn't much time.' Snape growled. Harry couldn't help but obey when the three adults he trusted most looked so worried.

'You'll be going with her.' Dumbledore murmured to Snape as Harry greedily swallowed the blood pouring into his mouth.

Snape nodded. 'Hopefully he'll just keep her overnight and fine her like he would anyone else but you just never know.'

'What's happening?' Harry asked pulling away and licking his lips.

'Has he had enough?' Snape asked his daughter and Adele nodded tearfully.

'It should last him overnight.' She said softly.

'No.' Harry said as he realised what was happening. 'No. She's not going by herself.'

'Severus will be with her.' Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as the group widened. 'You can't leave the grounds, Harry. Not to the Ministry of all places.'

'No.' Harry said again.

Adele grabbed him and kissed him soundly. 'I'll be back, Harry, I promise. As soon as I can.' She vowed, tears trickling down her cheeks.

'No, you can't.'

Fudge's eyes narrowed. 'Is the Boy-Who-Lived coming, Dumbledore?'

'No, Cornelius. Harry will be staying here. I will make sure he registers before the week is up.'

'No, I'm going.' Harry cried.

Snape whipped around and grabbed Harry by the shoulders shaking his sharply. 'Potter,' he hissed quietly. 'It will do you no good there, or Dela for that matter. Lucius will see to that. Stay here and I will bring her back to you as quickly as possible.'

Harry stared into the black eyes so much like his wife's and nodded dumbly. 'Don't let anything happen to her, Professor. Please.' Harry begged softly.

Snape's expression softened and he squeezed Harry's shoulder gently. 'I won't.' he said solemnly.

Harry turned to Adele and the two Vampires embraced tightly.

'Come on, come on. Two Law-wizards will be back to take Mr Potter's statements about the supposed kidnapping and abuse. He'd better hope he can back up his allegations or he will quickly find himself in a cell next to his wife.' Fudge scowled signaling to the Aurors who quickly moved to take Adele's arms and pull her away. The students continued to stare in fascination at the drama that continued to unfold before them.

Snape gave Malfoy a pointed look that promised pain and the blond aristocrat gifted the potions master with one of his own as the large group walked swiftly from the hall. Just as they passed through the door Harry shook his head and moved to follow them only to find himself restrained by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks and Ron, who together with Hermione, had surreptitiously made his way up to the front of the hall.

'DELA.' Harry screamed. 'Let me go.' He cried, struggling against his captors. 'Let me go.'

'Don't make me stun you, Harry.' Dumbledore said quietly, mindful of the still staring students.

'Harry?' Hermione moved to stand in front of him.

'Hermione, she's gone.' Harry whispered painfully.

'She'll be back, Harry.'

Harry just shook his head, ceasing his struggles as his captors allowed themselves to release him. 'Malfoy will keep her. He won't let her come back.'

'He can't stop her, Harry. Not once the Ministry releases her.' Tonks offered.

Harry shook his head again. 'No, he knows that losing her is the only thing that could kill me now. He won't stop until he has his hands on her.'

He looked up at the empty doorway again and before anyone could stop him he bolted. He managed to clear the Ravenclaw table and was almost halfway down the hall when he crashed to the ground as five fairly strong stunning spells hit him in the middle of his back.

* * *

><p>He woke naturally many hours later in his bed in his quarters. He could still smell Adele on the sheets and his eyes screwed shut as he hugged the pillow to him tightly. His eyes felt grainy as if he'd been crying and his mouth was dry.<p>

'Harry?' Hermione's quiet voice intruded and his lifted his head. 'Oh Harry, she'll be back very soon. Dumbledore has gone to the Ministry as well.'

'If anyone can get her back, he can.' Ron offered from the other side of the bed causing Harry to whip around and almost fall out in shock.

'Ron?' he whispered croakily.

'Hey mate.' Ron said quietly. 'I'm sorry I was such a stupid git. I let my fears get the best of me just like when we found out about Lupin.'

'It's alright.' Harry sighed, closing his eyes again.

'Harry, are you alright?' Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry nodded, his eyes remaining closed. 'It just feels strange. Like she's a long way away and I can't get to her.'

'Dumbledore will bring her back.' The bushy haired witch said firmly as if that settled the matter.

'The family's coming Harry.' Ron said tentatively and Harry's eyes opened again. 'Well all but Percy anyway. The git.'

'Why.' Harry whispered.

Ron looked at Harry curiously. 'Because they're worried about you of course, why'd you think? You almost died, Harry.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I did die, Ron.' He said dryly.

Hermione snorted and Ron blushed to the tips of his ears. 'Yes, well, mum and the others want to make sure you're alright. Although truthfully I think Fred and George actually want to have a go at Ginny.'

Harry's eyes darkened and narrowed as he focused on the pattern on the bedspread. 'Yes. Ginny.' He murmured.

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. 'I...uh...I'm not quite sure what to say, Harry.' Ron stammered.

Harry's head whipped up and the two Gryffindors shrank back at the fire burning within his green eyes. 'Do not say anything, Ron. You're not responsible for the actions of your sister. I'll just say one thing and I'd appreciate it if you would pass it on.'

Harry seemed to be waiting for a response so Ron nodded sharply. 'Yes?'

'Tell her to stay far away from both of us. I don't want to see her, speak to her, or have anything to do with her. And if anything happens to Dela because of what she did then she had better hope she has someone strong on her side because nothing will stop me from making her pay. Have you got that?'

Ron nodded dumbly. 'I...I'll tell her.' He stuttered.

'Thanks.' Harry said sincerely, the fire dying as he slumped sideways and buried his head in the pillows once again.

They all sat silently for some time before a knock came at the door. Both Ron and Hermione looked up as McGonagall poked her head in the door. 'Harry dear, The Law-Wizards from the Ministry are here. I'm sorry, I was hoping Albus would be back by now but there's only me, I'm afraid.'

Harry pushed himself up and slid off the bed. 'It's alright, Professor. I'm sure you'll be able to help just as much as Albus could.' He sighed.

It was clear to all that the statement wasn't really true but McGonagall appreciated the sentiment anyway and patted Harry's shoulder gently before propelling him into the sitting room where two austere looking wizards in dark green robes waited.

'Good evening, gentlemen.' Harry said listlessly sitting down in the middle of the sofa and letting Ron and Hermione take seats either side of him.

The two men exchanged glances as McGonagall moved to stand behind Harry. 'I'm not sure...' the taller man began.

'They're staying.' Harry said firmly. 'All of them.'

'Right, well, Mr Potter. My name is Claudius Rodd and this is Halington Greaves. We are Law-wizards representing the Ministry. Minister Fudge has told us of your allegations of this morning and we are here to assess both their validity as well as any resulting charges that may be laid.'

'On either side.' Greaves added harshly and quickly it was apparent that this man was well and truly in Malfoy's pocket.

Harry glanced between the two, his eyes landing on Greaves. 'I'm sure you're both aware that Veritaserum is effective on Magical beings?' He asked quietly, waiting until they both nodded. 'I assume you bought some with you?' Another nod.

'Fine, I believe this will be the quickest way to the truth so I willingly submit to questioning under Veritaserum as long as the questions are contained to events over the last summer.'

The two wizards exchanged glances once again and Rodd dug into his robes and pulled out a clear filled vial. 'Three drops please, Mr Potter.' He said handing the vial to Harry. Harry handed it to Hermione who carefully tipped three drops onto Harry's tongue before handing it back to the wizard.

They waited for several minutes for it to work. 'Please state your name.'

'Harry Klamath-Snape-Potter.' Harry murmured.

'Well, it's working.' Hermione told the surprised two.

'Mr Potter, were you kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy during your summer break from school?' Rodd asked getting straight to the point.

'Yes.' Harry said, his voice eerily monotonous.

'Do you really expect us to believe that?' Greaves spat.

Harry broke out in a sweat as Rodd scolded his companion. Only one of them was supposed to ask the questions. It was too confusing otherwise.

Harry kept repeating the question in his mind, unable to answer it. A soft groan brought the two law-wizards attention back to the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Do something.' McGonagall snapped as Harry rubbed at his temples.

'Mr Potter, disregard the last question.' Rodd said loudly. 'Did Mr Malfoy break into your house or did he take you from outside?'

Greaves looked as if he was going to open his mouth again but both McGonagall and Hermione trained their wands on him and he refrained.

'He took me from my bedroom.' Harry murmured.

'What time of day was that?'

'In the middle of the night.'

'Do you know what happened to the wards on your house?'

'They had failed. Albus said the ones he had set up had failed a month before.' Harry said tonelessly.

'What about the Ministry ones?'

'I knew of no Ministry wards.' Harry said quietly and McGonagall watched as the man's eyes widened, making a mental note to check up on that sooner rather than later.

'What happened next, Mr Potter?'

'Malfoy stunned me. I woke up later. I don't know how long. I was tied to the floor. I had no clothes on. Malfoy came in; he laughed at me, taunted me and then left. I don't know how quickly time passed. Every time I tried to fall asleep he came in and threw freezing water on me. I tried to make him angry, I was hoping he would make a mistake and I would be able to get away but he just cast the Cruciatus on me. Eventually he'd just cast it every time he came in. I was so cold and so tired and the pain. I couldn't help it. Finally I begged him not to and he laughed and said it was time. He said I wouldn't be able to resist it any longer.' Harry took a deep breath and continued the disjointed report; his eyes still unfocused and glassy.

'Pain. It was so painful. He was carving something into my skin. He was laughing. He made me look at him. Said he wanted to see the pain in my eyes. There was something on the blade. It burnt horribly. I wished he would just kill me and be done with it but he wouldn't. When he'd finished carving what I found out later were runes into the front of my body he turned me over and finished the back. I couldn't move. I couldn't even make a sound. I blacked out several times but he revived me. He said he didn't want me to miss a minute. When he had finished he stood up and cast a spell. I knew nothing more until I woke up in the hospital wing. Albus said I had been missing for four days.'

There was a stunned silence in the room after Harry had recounted what could only have been the truth. There was too much detail for it to have been made up. Too many personal details. Even Greaves had closed his mouth not daring to open it at the expressions on the faces of those in the room.

'Did you find out what was done to you, Mr Potter?' Rodd asked after several minutes.

'The Runes of Alacantera.' Harry murmured. 'Bound to a potion that would weaken me every time I used magic until I finally died.'

'Merlin's beard.' Rodd breathed showing that he knew exactly what the Boy-Who-Lived was talking about.

'The antidote?' Hermione finally spoke up realising there were no more pertinent questions.

Rodd fumbled through his robe pocket and handed it to the Gryffindor who tipped the three drops on Harry's tongue and handed it back.

'Harry?' she said tentatively. Harry blinked several times before turning and giving her a wane smile.

'This is why you've become a magical beast?' Greaves finally spoke.

Harry shot him with piercing green eyes. 'To begin with, I prefer Magical being, if you don't mind. And two, I don't really think it's any of your business.'

'Quite right, Mr Potter.' Rodd said quickly, throwing his partner a look. 'Do you have anyone who can corroborate your story?'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'You mean other than Lucius Malfoy?'

'We cannot force Mr Malfoy to take Veritaserum.' Rodd explained.

'Not that it would make much difference.' Greaves sneered. 'What a tale.'

Ron and Hermione bristled but Harry ignored him. 'Albus, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were all there both when I was found and when the potion was countered. Also Draco Malfoy has knowledge of what happened. Though I don't believe you could get him to tell you about it. Most of the staff members as well as other trusted friends have seen my memories of the entire incident.'

Rodd glanced up at McGonagall who nodded. 'Alright. Thank you, Mr Potter.' He said standing up. 'We will go through what you have told us and follow up with the others you have mentioned and let you know our findings.'

Harry sighed and stood, shaking the man's hand. 'Don't worry about it. I already know how this works. Lucius Malfoy could well have murdered me in full view of the Wizingamot and I would still have been the one questioned. No matter his actions he will never see another day in Azkaban and the rest of us will have to pay dearly for the Ministry's blind eye. Good evening.' Harry nodded to McGonagall in thanks before disappearing back through the door to his bedroom, Ron and Hermione running after him.

McGonagall watched sadly as the door closed behind them and turned back to the two Law-wizards. 'I'm sorry gentlemen. Harry has been through so much lately and it never seems to end for him. There is always someone trying to hurt him whether physically or mentally. He doesn't mean to be rude, but this isn't the first time he has been at the mercy of Lucius Malfoy and unfortunately I'm sure it won't be the last.'

'We will do our best to find out the truth, Ma'am.' Rodd said earnestly.

McGonagall glanced at Greaves and raised an eyebrow. 'I'm sure you will. Let me show you the way out, gentlemen.'

Nothing more was said and McGonagall quickly showed the two men down to the gates before hurrying back up to Harry's rooms. Dumbledore had not yet returned and the elderly witch knew that meant there was a serious problem. She also knew that Harry probably only had another five or six hours before the resulting symptoms from his missing mate began to show themselves quite strongly. A newly turned vampire needed to drink every twelve hours. Adele had managed to make sure he had fed before the bonding but other than the small amount he had taken that morning before Adele had been taken away that was all he had had and that was not really enough for him to last for any length of time.

Sure enough by the time she returned Harry was asleep but tossing restlessly. She glanced at the two Gryffindors. 'Keep an eye on him. I'll try and find out what's happening at the Ministry.' She told them, conjuring a plate of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice.

'Thank you, Professor.' Ron answered when it became clear that Hermione's attention was focused completely on Harry.

McGonagall gave them a finally look before heading quickly for the headmaster's office and the floo.

* * *

><p>Nothing.<p>

McGonagall was unable to find out anything from the Ministry. Dumbledore had finally returned momentarily, late in the early hours of the morning, sweeping straight into Harry's room and across to the bed.

'How is he?' he asked softly reaching up to smooth the sweaty hair off Harry's forehead as he tossed restlessly.

'He's getting worse, Albus. I don't know how much longer he can go without feeding.' McGonagall told him, keeping her voice low in order not to wake Harry's friends who were sleeping on a conjured sofa by the window. 'What's happening at the Ministry?'

'Fudge pulled a fast one. He's demanding a twenty thousand Galleon fine, to be paid in gold before they'll release her. She's in a pretty bad way too. Her concern for Harry is almost palpable. Severus has stayed with her to try and keep her calm.'

'In gold? But Gringotts doesn't open until ten.' Minerva said in a horrified whisper. 'He won't last until then.'

Dumbledore sighed, gently stroking Harry's cheek. 'There is nothing we can do. Just try to keep him calm, Minerva. I'll be back with Adele and Severus as soon as I can.'

'I'll do my best, Albus.' Minerva told him and Dumbledore nodded, squeezing her hand before hurrying from the room once again.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore and the three others rushed through the castle corridors, startling the students who were on their way to lunch. The two professor's faces were grim and that combined with the panicked look on Adele's had them all quickly moving out of the way. Only Snape's hand on his daughter's shoulder stopped her from all but sprinting for Harry's room.<p>

The Minister had kept them as long as he could. Delaying paperwork, holding up clearances and registry. All at the request they would later find out of Lucius Malfoy. Eventually as the magical clock above the Ministry struck twelve, and with a little bit of inside help, Adele was released and they all ran for the Floo Station. The flooed straight to Dumbledore's office and headed down to the third floor quickly.

'Come on.' Adele breathed. 'Does there have to be so many bloody corridors?' She snarled. Eventually they rounded the last corner and Adele broke from her father's grasp and bolted. The portrait opened at the password and she quickly clambered through the door, almost falling flat on her face as she tripped over the rug in the sitting room. Snape grabbed her and hauled her back onto her feet and she darted off again.

'Harry!' She cried, bursting into the room and almost falling onto the bed. 'Oh god, Harry.'

She took no notice of the somber group standing around the bed. All she could see was the Boy-Who-Lived.

A boy who looked dangerously close to death.

Again.

His face was pasty and covered in sweat. His cheek bones were sunken and protruding and he was panting harshly.

'Dela, quickly.' The potions master hissed, snapping Adele out of her daze.

'Help me.' she cried, tugging ineffectually at Harry's dead weight as she tried to pull him into a sitting position. Dumbledore and Ron pulled Harry upright as Adele scratched deeply at her neck until it bled and pulling Harry into her arms. 'Come on, Harry. I know you can smell it.' She whispered gently stroking his hair.

'Dela?' Harry gasped breathlessly.

'Yes, Harry. Drink. I know you remember how.' Adele said soothingly. Harry nuzzled into her neck for several moments before, to the relief of those watching, bit down and began drinking slowly.

Adele closed her eyes and continued murmuring softly in Harry's ear. The group arrayed in various positions around the room watched as a single tear made its way unchecked down her cheek. Harry pulled away some fifteen minutes later and all were surprised at the change. His colour was back to normal, well for a vampire anyway, and his face showed no sign of the distress he had been in only a half hour before.

'Dela.' Harry whispered.

'Are you okay?' Adele asked quietly, her face still uncertain.

Harry smiled and nodded. 'I missed you.' He murmured barely able to be heard. 'I thought Malfoy had got you.'

Adele shook her head. 'Father would never have let that happen.' She said firmly.

Harry glanced up at Snape who to his surprise was still hovering anxiously beside the bed. 'Thank you.' He whispered.

Snape gave Harry a searching look. 'I'm sorry it took so long. Lucius Malfoy has a long reach.' Snape said quietly.

Harry nodded and he looked back at Adele. The two stared at each other for several moments as if having a silent conversation before leaning forward and hugging tightly.

'Harry?' Dumbledore interrupted when it became clear the two weren't going to pull away. 'Harry, there is someone here to see you.'

They pulled away and Harry looked up, surprise clearly visible in his eyes. 'Mr Rodd?'

'Hello again, Mr Potter.' The Law-wizard said gently.

'What are you doing back here? Did Lucius actually say admit something?' Harry couldn't quite hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Rodd looked at him shrewdly. 'Have you got a Galleon, Mr Potter?'

'What?'

'A Galleon.' Rodd said again.

Harry looked completely confused and Snape huffed and rolled his eyes, pulling his money bag out of his pocket and pulling out a gold Galleon and handing it to the Law-wizard. 'A retainer, Potter. Were you brought up in a barn?' he sighed.

'Close enough.' Harry muttered.

Rodd turned to Snape in question.

'As his father-in-law I am legally able to retain you on his behalf.' He ground out.

Adele grinned cheekily at her father. 'Bet that hurt.' She chuckled; both McGonagall and Hermione snorting also as Ron just looked at Harry in horror.

'Father-in-law?' he squeaked.

Harry ignored them all sliding off the bed and moving towards the older man. 'I think we're getting off the track here.' He said bluntly. 'Why do I need a Law-wizard?'

Rodd hesitated for several moments before speaking. 'Since I spoke with you yesterday, Mr Potter, several things have come to light that have disturbed me more than I can say.'

'What sort of things?' Harry asked nervously.

'Lost documents, money transfers, selected allowances to certain witches and wizards and most of all the loss of the Ministry wards on your home.'

'Why would the Ministry have wards up anyway? They believe Voldemort to be dead. Why would they bother protecting me?'

'The wards were erected at the request of the Wizingamot not the Ministry after the death of your parents. Unlike the headmaster's they were tied to you directly. Only upon your death would they have dissolved and only the Wizingamot should have been able to order them dissolved before that time. I checked the records and any question of that happening is non existent. Instead there is a Ministerial Order signed by Minister Fudge himself ordering them torn down.'

Harry eyes widened and he glanced at Dumbledore. 'When?' he whispered.

Rodd looked at Harry in sorrow. 'The day you were taken.' He said quietly.

Harry sucked in a breath, feeling as if he'd been punched in the stomach. 'He knew?' he gasped. 'Fudge knew what was going to happen?'

Rodd shook his head. 'I don't believe so; and if he guessed he turned a blind eye. Lucius Malfoy can be a very persuasive man and I imagine that he persuaded the Minister, financially of course, that the wards were no longer needed.'

Harry shook his head, unable to comprehend what the man had said. 'I can't believe it. He paid Fudge to get to me.' Harry whispered incredulously, his eyes wide and staring. 'Fudge let him get to me. Fudge let Lucius Malfoy into my house. A man he knows works for Voldemort even if he won't admit it. He left me unprotected.'

'Harry.' Snape growled harshly, startling the young man as he grasped his shoulders and spun him around. 'He's going to pay. He's not going to get away with this. Any of it.' The vehemence in the potions master's tone shocked most in the room.

'Professor Snape is correct, Mr Potter. I have gathered copies, and in some cases originals, of everything we need and I have drawn up applications for the charges I feel we should file.'

'Hang on, don't you work for the Ministry?' Hermione asked curiously.

Claudius Rodd shook his head. 'Technically yes, but we work more as consultants. We investigate claims at the request of the Ministry and report back. We can take any cases we please.'

'What charges?' Harry asked softly leaning into the security Snape provided with the hands that had remained on Harry's shoulders; to the surprise yet again of many in the room.

Rodd turned to him again. 'You've already stated the charges against Lucius Malfoy; it's the charges against Minister Fudge I need you to sign.'

'What charges?' Harry repeated.

'Complicity, in both charges. The Minister knows the type of man Lucius Malfoy is as well as his ties to the Dark Lord.' Rodd explained. 'He also, as Minister, had a duty of care to keep those wards intact until such time that the Dark Lord was destroyed or the Wizingamot authorized their removal. He was negligent in that duty, especially considering the report he wrote and then hid, albeit not very well, after the events at the Ministry at the end of your fifth year.'

Harry gaped. 'He admitted it?' He breathed.

Rodd smiled; a rather wicked smirk if truth be told. 'Ministry reports are written on special paper with special quills. They can only print the truth. They cannot be destroyed either. All I had to do was search very hard through the Hall of Records; this combined with several creative Accio charms and bingo; Minister Fudge's report from that night.'

Harry stared at the man who was still smirking as he held up a roll of parchment in his hand. 'You're incredible.' Harry said slowly.

'Bloody good thing you're on Harry's side too.' Ron spoke up.

Harry just shook his head and held out his hand towards the man. 'I can't thank you. I can't even begin to thank you.' He stammered.

Rodd took the offered hand in his and shook it gently. 'It's going to be hard, Mr Potter. Bringing down Lucius Malfoy was going to be difficult enough, but adding the Minister to the mix is going to be one of the toughest things you've ever done.'

Harry straightened where he stood. 'I've dueled one on one with Voldemort himself.' He said solemnly. 'I can be as tough as you need me to be.'

Rodd eyed him proudly. 'It starts today, Mr Potter. Are you ready?'

Harry's face broke into a genuine smile. The first one the other man had seen on him. 'Call me Harry.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – Anything you don't recognise is mine.

**Chapter 7 - Gaining**

The all moved into the sitting room and Dumbledore conjured more chairs and enlarged the table.

Hermione spoke up first. 'Does Harry have to be there? When you file the charges, I mean.'

Rodd glanced at Dumbledore. 'He really should be but I can probably get away with doing them on his behalf.'

'I have to go in to register anyway.' Harry offered. 'Malfoy and Fudge will be expecting me to wait the full week but why don't we go in very late this afternoon. Before they're ready for us.'

'I have a better idea.' Albus said slowly and all heads turned in his direction. 'I have a contact in the Department of Magical Creatures. I will arrange for them to meet us there after dinner and Harry will register. After that we will go down to Law Enforcement and file the charges. That department works twenty four hours a day so there won't be any problem there. The only difficulty may be if someone sees you, Harry.' The headmaster said gravely.

Harry raised his wand. 'Accio invisibility cloak.' He murmured and with a swish the cloak flew from his room and into his hand. 'Not a problem.' He said firmly.

'Harry, are you sure you'd be safe?' Adele whispered hesitantly.

Harry turned and smiled at her, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly. 'I'll be fine. Albus will be with me.'

'As will I.' Snape said in a tone of voice that brokered no argument from anyone.

Harry gave the potions master a grateful look. 'See Dela. Between Albus and your father Fudge wouldn't dare try anything.'

'Don't forget Mr Rodd.' Ron added smiling brightly at the Law-Wizard who had suddenly become a hero in the Gryffindor's eyes. 'He won't let anything happen to Harry.'

Adele looked between the three adults before turning back to Harry. 'I...I...' She trailed off and Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, cupping her cheek with his free hand as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

'I'll be fine.' He whispered. 'I refuse to let those bastards hurt me again. I have to do this.'

Adele looked up, her dark eyes bright with resolve. 'I'm coming with you.' She said firmly.

Harry shook his head. 'No. you're not.'

'Harry.' Adele tried again even as Harry turned to the others.

'Excuse us a moment.' He said politely, mostly to Rodd, before tugging Adele out of her chair and through the door to the bedroom.

No one knew exactly what was said. The murmuring was too soft but Adele was all smiles when they returned several minutes later. Snape raised an eyebrow in question and Adele smirked at him.

'Harry's agreed to let Uncle Ashley go with him.' she said smugly.

Snape raised the eyebrow even further and looked at Harry. 'Have you two even met?'

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'No, but I've seen Dela's memories. I know who he is, what he does, and why he's here.'

'Severus?' Albus couldn't help but interrupt, clearly nervous that there was another vampire in the castle that he didn't know about.

'Relax Albus. Ashley isn't here.' He assured the headmaster knowing that's what the elderly wizard was thinking. 'He accompanied us from Canada and is staying at the Three Broomsticks. The Clan insisted he come with us once they were aware that a bonding may be occurring.'

Dumbledore glanced at Harry before fixing enquiring blue eyes on Adele. 'Just what is your position within the Clan of Klamath, dear child, if you don't mind my asking?'

Adele and Harry exchanged a wry grin before looking back at the headmaster. 'I'm the Genus. The Imitor Suus Sua Suum.'

'You're kidding?' Hermione burst out.

Dumbledore gave Snape a cold glance. 'You never said anything.' He snapped.

Snape raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. 'Kadali was not a weapon in your war, Albus. The representatives of the Clan came and an agreement was reached. It was none of your business what position she actually held within the Clan.'

'Do you know what you could have accomplished if you had allowed her to Turn you?' Albus cried, standing abruptly, his anger and distress clearly visible. 'You would have been the head of the Clan of Klamath. One of the largest vampire clans in the world. You could have finished this war long before so many people died.'

'DON'T YOU DARE!' Snape thundered, leaping off his own chair and startling most in the room who were still trying to work out exactly what was going on. 'THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CAN FINISH THIS WAR AND WE BOTH KNOW IT! DON'T BEGIN TO PRESUME THAT I DIDN'T THINK, THAT KADALI AND I BOTH DIDN'T THINK, OF A TURNING! IT WASN'T SAFE. I WAS THE ONLY SPY WE HAD! I WAS THE ONLY ONE TO BRING THE INFORMATION THE ORDER NEEDED AND THE DARK LORD WOULD HAVE THROWN ME OUT OF THE INNER CIRCLE, POTIONS MASTER OR NOT! BESIDES, SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN AN EVEN BIGGER TARGET!' Snape finished, breathing heavily. 'Not that that seemed to matter in the end.' He added bitterly.

Adele moved from her place at Harry's side and placed a calming hand on her father's arm. 'Father, it's alright. I'm sure the headmaster just let his emotions run away with him. He knew why you couldn't let Mum Turn you.'

'You did what you thought was right, Professor, nothing and no one can take that away from you.' Harry added quietly coming to place his arm around Adele.

Snape stared between his daughter and his son-in-law, Harry reading the potions master's expression correctly.

'I will kill him.' Harry vowed. 'For my parents and for Kadali of course, but most of all for you and for Dela and for me. I won't let him take anything else from us.'

Snape continued staring at the two teenagers for several moments before raising his hand and placing it gently on Harry's shoulder. 'Thank you, Harry.' He murmured.

Harry nodded and smiled.

'Um excuse me.' Ron finally decided the silence had gone on long enough. 'Will someone please explain exactly what is going on? I can tell I'm not the only one who's bloody confused.'

'No, but you're the only one brave enough to admit it.' Harry chuckled

'Well, I am a Gryffindor.' Ron drawled sarcastically. 'So are you going to answer the question or continue dancing around it like Dumbledore usually does?'

Harry snorted again as Hermione stared at her boyfriend in horror.

'Ronald Weasley.' She scolded. 'You can't speak about a Professor like that.'

'It's alright Miss Granger.' Dumbledore said soothingly. 'Mr. Weasley is quite correct. I do enjoy a good dance.'

Neither Harry nor Snape could hold in their snorts of agreement. Hermione just looked scandalized.

'Um excuse me Albus, could we perhaps get back to the question at hand.' Rodd interrupted politely. 'It may be something I need to know.'

Dumbledore smiled genially at the Law-Wizard. 'Of course Claudius. It seems that Miss Klamath-Snape holds quite a high position within the Clan of Klamath.'

'Quite a high position?' Hermione hissed incredulously. 'That's like saying Lucius Malfoy is not a nice man or that Minister Fudge is mildly incompetent.'

'Miss Granger.' The potions master snapped so caustically it shut the bushy haired witch up immediately.

'I'm the Genus, Ron.' Adele said quietly. 'It's Latin for High-Born.'

'Oh, right, what was that other thing? The Sousa, or whatever it was.' Ron asked his head cocked in interest.

'Suus Sua Suum.' Adele corrected. 'It's also Latin, it means "Their Own". It's the name given to the Head of the Clan.'

'But a Vampire Clan can't be Headed by a woman.' Hermione spoke out.

Adele shook her head. 'No, that's why I'm the Imitor.'

'A substitute?' Hermione asked and Adele nodded.

'More like a figurehead. Uncle Ashley has been Heading the Clan since my mother's death. My grandfather died shortly before she did. The Clan was waiting for her to Bond and Turn Father but for reasons already explained it never happened. My uncle isn't of the same line, he's really just a very good friend but he's the oldest vampire in the Clan so he's got the job. Well till now anyway.' She added glancing at Harry.

'So Harry's supposed to lead the Clan now.' Ron asked and Adele nodded. 'But he's not the high-born or whatever you call it. He's just Harry.'

'Thanks Ron.' Harry said happily, his friends knowing just how much it meant to him to be Just Harry.

'Harry became Genus the moment we were Bonded.' Adele told him.

'Not when you Turned him?' Hermione asked curiously and Harry and Snape rolled their eyes at each other at the expression on her face.

Adele shook her head. 'No. It had to be both. The Genus must be male, a Vampire, and either of the bloodline of the Head Family or bonded to one who is after being Turned by them. Father was never Turned. That's why even though he and Mum were Bonded he was never the Genus.'

'Harry, do you realize the power you now hold?' Albus' blue eyes stared intently at the boy who lived. 'You can call on the Clan in your fight Voldemort. They can all help you.'

Harry folded his arms over his chest, his luminous green eyes bright with anger. 'No.' he all but growled. 'You said it yourself, Albus. This is _MY_ fight with Voldemort. This is not their war, Albus. This is my war and I will finish it. I will not ask innocents to take part in something that have no business being in. Tom Riddle will die by my hand and on my terms. No one else, especially those that are now my family, will risk their lives for me.'

There was a good minute of stunned silence following Harry's rather vehement statement, finally broken only by a newcomer to the group.

'You were quite correct, Severus. I do like the boy.' The amused voice of who could only have been Adele's Uncle Ashley sounded from the doorway. All heads turned to see a tall thin and pale gentleman of indeterminate age staring back at them. His muggle suit was exceptionally well cut and his short dark hair was sprinkled liberally with grey, his black eyes glowed with many, many years of wisdom and his lean looking body showed a man that kept himself rigorously fit to the point of compulsion.

'How?' Albus stammered.

Ashley gave a decidedly wicked smirk and crossed the room towards them. 'Dela called me.' He said as if that explained everything, coming to a stop before the young woman, continuing to study Harry intently for several moments before his dark eyes looked to her. 'You've done well, child.' He said softly. 'I couldn't think of a better choice.'

Harry glanced at Adele and raised an eyebrow. 'You do realize it wasn't really a choice don't you?' he asked quietly.

The vampire looked back at Harry and smiled. 'Everyone has a choice young man, and I believe Adele has chosen well both for the Clan, and for herself.'

Harry returned the smile with one of his own. 'Thank you, Sir.' He murmured.

Ashley shook his head. 'You will be a great leader, young one, both in this battle and the ones to come.'

Harry just nodded unsure of exactly what the Vampire meant. 'You are coming with us then? To the Ministry?' He asked, unsure of why the man had him feeling so safe. It was like what he felt around Snape. He knew he could trust the older vampire with his life and he was astounded at just how many people he could trust now.

The Vampire nodded and looked at the others around the table. 'I assume there will be no problem with this?' he asked quietly waiting in silence.

Dumbledore finally shook his head and smiled cheerfully.'The more the merrier, I always say.' He said his blue eyes twinkling once again.

Ashley glanced at Harry who snorted softly.

'Before you ask, yes, he is always like that.' He chuckled and several in the room joined him.

'Now what?' Ron spoke up, his rumbling stomach alerting all to the lateness of the hour.

'I believe we should all head down to the great hall for dinner. The meal would have just started and then afterwards those of us traveling to the Ministry can meet back here and make the final arrangements.' Dumbledore suggested heading towards the door.

'Are you sure you're up for the great hall, Harry?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled grimly. 'Well I'm not bloody hiding, that's for sure. They can take me as I am or they can leave. I have no problem telling the whole lot of them to sod off if necessary. They need me, not the other way around.'

Snape raised an eyebrow at the young man. 'How, Slytherin, Potter.' He drawled.

Harry responded with a smirk. 'Thank you, Professor.'

Adele laughed and wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. 'You'll come eat with us, won't you Uncle Ashley?' she pleaded.

The elderly vampire gave her a fond smile. 'Of course child, as long as the headmaster has no problem with it.'

'Not at all, but it might be better if you sat up at the head table.' Dumbledore countered.

'Fine.'

'You too, Claudius.'

'Thank you, Albus.'

With that the large group headed out the door and down towards the great hall.

* * *

><p>Harry stood nervously in the waiting room of the Department of Magical Creatures, Snape's hand on one shoulder and Ashley by his side. Dumbledore and Rodd were conversing in quiet tones with the member of the Order that Dumbledore had placed in the department but Harry couldn't hear what was being said.<p>

Dinner in the great hall had been interesting to say the least. The deathly silence that had struck most of the students dumb once Harry and the others walked in had lasted for only two or three minutes before the hall exploded into whispers. Harry just ignored it, nodding to the adults before tugging Adele towards the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione trailing.

They had eaten as if there was no one else in the room. Talking softly amongst themselves and answering the questions of those around them that were brave enough to ask. It has to be said though, that most of the questions were directed at Ron and Hermione.

Harry snarled at Draco Malfoy when the Slytherin made a rather rude gesture at him from across the hall, and it took all of his self control not to strangle Ginny when she sneered at him. Instead he turned to Ron, keeping his eyes on the red haired witch. 'So Ron, when does the rest of your family arrive?' he asked, loudly enough that Ginny couldn't help but overhear. He grinned maliciously as the girl paled, highlighting her freckles against the stark white skin.

'Tomorrow morning.' Ron said, completely oblivious to the power play Harry was working. 'They were just waiting for Bill to arrive back from Cairo before they all came together.'

'I'm so looking forward to seeing them.'

'Mum's apparently driving Charlie and the Twins nuts about you.' Ron added through a mouthful of potato salad. Harry's eyes had remained on Ginny and they narrowed in wicked amusement.

'I can't wait to explain everything to them. I'm so happy they still believe in me.'

Hermione looked to be about to scold her green eyed friend but was unable to bring herself to do it when her head filled with images of what Harry had looked like earlier in the day. Her eyes flicked to Adele to see the young vampire staring back and she knew the images had come from her.

Harry had given Ginny one last look before turning away as Adele's hand come to rest on his arm. 'Don't provoke her.' She whispered.

Harry smiled and kissed her temple. 'She doesn't need any provoking.' He murmured. 'She's just lucky I haven't drained her dry and hung her from the Quidditch goal post.'

'Harry!' Hermione shrieked having overheard his last comment.

Harry turned to look at her. 'What? It's true.'

'That may well be but it's not something you should be saying out loud. Not now anyway.' She whispered harshly.

Harry had just shrugged and continued eating. Towards the end of the meal Dumbledore, Snape, Rodd and Ashley all stood as if by some unseen signal and came around the head table and down the centre aisle. Seeing the signal for what it was Harry stood as well.

'Be careful.' Adele pleaded.

Harry looked down to see fear in the dark eyes and nodded. 'I will.' He vowed before looking to Hermione and Ron. 'Can you two stay with her for a while?'

Receiving the required agreement he bent down and kissed her softly. 'See you soon.' He murmured.

Adele reached a hand up and gently ran her fingers down his cheek. 'Good luck.' She whispered and they kissed once more before Harry straightened and walked purposefully towards the door where the four adults were waiting.

That had been over an hour ago and Harry was still wondering just how much longer this was going to take. They still had to visit the Department of Law Enforcement and Harry was nervous that Fudge or Malfoy would be alerted to their presence before they could get everything done.

'Be patient, Harry. It won't be much longer.' Snape murmured soothingly, his hand an increasingly familiar weight on Harry's shoulder.

'You don't think there is anything wrong do you?' Harry asked hesitantly turning slightly to look at the older man.

Snape shook his head. 'No. Just bureaucracy at its best.'

Harry nodded and turned back just as Rodd and Dumbledore finally joined them. 'You're all registered, Harry. There are several new restrictions you will have to be aware of but they can wait. Let's get to LE before it gets much later.'

Harry nodded and tossed his cloak around him making sure to stand between Snape and Ashley as the Headmaster and Rodd led the way.

Thankfully apart from several odd looks the group got nothing was said and Harry remained hidden beneath his cloak until they reached the right department. 'Stay hidden for the moment, Harry.' Rodd said quietly and Harry kept the cloak around him, moving to Ashley's side and nudging him so the vampire knew he was there.

'Evening Claudius, you're here very late.' The cheerful witch at the desk greeted the Law-Wizard brightly.

Harry snorted softly as he heard Snape grunt in disgust.

'Hello Katie, I'm sure you remember Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape from Hogwarts.' The witch's eyes widened at the sight of her old potions professor and it was all she could do just to nod dumbly.

'Katie.' Rodd said firmly bringing the woman's attention back to himself.

'Oh s..sorry Claudius.' She stammered. 'What can I do for you at this time of night?'

'I have a number of charges to file on behalf of a Mr. Harry Potter.' Rodd said simply as if it were something done every day. Although for Rodd it probably was, just not on behalf of the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Ah, right, well then. I trust you have all of the required paperwork.'

Rodd handed over several elegantly written scrolls. Her eyes widened as she read over the charges towards Lucius Malfoy and then they practically fell out of her head when she got to the ones for Fudge.

'Is this some sort of joke?' she snapped, suddenly feeling very out of touch.

'I can assure you it is no joke.' Harry said quietly from beside Ashley. The witch almost fell out her chair at his appearance. He crossed the room and picked up a quill off the desk, quickly signing the six rolls of parchment in the witch's presence before returning to his place and looking to Rodd.

'Please Katie, just file the paperwork as you would for any other civil case.' The Law-Wizard said firmly.

'But Claudius, you can't be serious. Do you realize what the Minister could do to your career? What Lucius Malfoy could do?'

Rodd glanced at Harry before answering. 'Certain things are more important than a man's career, Katie.' He said quietly.

The witch looked at Harry who stared back unswervingly before sighing heavily. 'Fine, be it on your own head then, Claudius.'

'Thank you Katie.'

They all waited in silence as the witch stamped all of the copies before sending them magically to those who needed to know. Harry shifted restlessly. His heart felt as if it was twisting and his stomach ached. He could feel small beads of sweat breaking out across his forehead. He swayed slightly feeling Ashley's hand come to steady him.

'You will be notified as soon as a trial date is scheduled.' The witch said blandly, handing Rodd's copies back to him.

'Thank you, Ma'am.' Harry said politely before throwing the cloak back over his head and disappearing.

Katie stared in shock at the place Harry had occupied, and in fact still did occupy, for several minutes, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

'Let's get out of here.' Snape growled, reaching out and seeming to know subconsciously exactly where Harry was, placing an arm around the teenager's shoulder and steering him from the room.

The potions master could feel the young man trembling and quickly realized they should have made him drink further from his wife before they had left. The stress of the past twenty four hours was clearly showing and he knew they had to get out of the Ministry building and back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible.

As one the group swept through the halls towards the floo station, Harry pulling off the cloak as he began to overheat. Snape grabbed him around the waist as he almost fell into the fireplace and threw in some Floo Powder.

'Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office.' He called out and pulled Harry into the fireplace with him. Ashley stepped through immediately after him as Dumbledore went through the final details with Rodd before following them.

Together with Ashley the potions master hustled the Boy-Who-Lived through the darkened halls of Hogwarts to his rooms only to find Adele partway through the halls towards them.

'Harry.' She called out and Harry's head shot up.

'Dela.' Harry breathed all but falling into her arms and hugging her tightly.

'Come on, let's get you to our rooms. You need to lie down.' Releasing him she bit into her wrist and held it out to Harry. 'Drink.' She said firmly, the look on her face telling him it was not a question before tugging him with her spare hand towards their rooms. Harry stumbled several times but both Snape and Ashley kept him upright and eventually the group made it to their rooms just as Harry pulled away, his eyes heavy.

'Wait here.' Adele told the three men before practically shoving Harry, albeit not protesting, into the bedroom and down onto the bed. Quietly she pulled off his shoes and helped him out of his robes until he was just in his underwear before pushing him to lay down and pulling the blankets up over him and sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.

'I'm so proud of you, Harry.' She whispered bending down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead and watching as the green eyes blinked sleepily open.

'Dela?' Harry slurred tiredly.

'I'm here, Harry.' Adele murmured, reaching up to gently cup Harry's cheek.

'I love you, Dela.' Harry whispered before his eyes finally drooped shut once more. Adele continued staring at the young man before her, her eyes filling with tears.

'I love you too, Harry.' She breathed. Without thought for the three men waiting in the room outside she pulled off her robes and climbed into bed beside her husband, unable to stop either the smile or the tears that escaped as Harry automatically pulled her close. It was the most loved and wanted and contented Adele could ever remember feeling and she wanted nothing more in that moment then to feel Harry's arms around her, holding her, as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When the three men, wondering what had happened, finally looked in to the bedroom to see the two teenagers wrapped so protectively in each other's arm's not one of them could stop the feeling of warmth flowing through them. Here were two of the most incredible children, both having been through so much and yet they were happy, both of them, finally.<p>

Snape could see the dried tear tracks on his daughter's face alongside the bright smile and could guess what the young man must have said to have caused such a reaction.

'Goodnight children.' He murmured softly before closing the door between them, his eyes, for the first time in many years, also suspiciously bright.

'Congratulations on gaining a son, Severus.' Dumbledore said softly and Snape couldn't help but smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – Anything you don't recognize from canon is mine.

**Chapter 8 – Never alone, Never again**

Harry finally awoke the next morning feeling a warmth in his chest that hadn't been there before. It gave him a feeling of security but he couldn't tell what from.

'Harry?' Adele's voice intruded on his thoughts and Harry opened his eyes to see bright onyx ones staring back at him. 'How are you feeling?'

Harry smiled at her. 'Morning.' He whispered.

'Are you still tired?' Adele asked, trying to gauge Harry's reactions. She was unsure if he remembered the evening before and she didn't want to bring it up.

Harry searched her face, his eyes taking in the nervous expression and reading correctly its origin, before grasping her upper arms and pulling her to lie atop him. 'I meant what I said.' He whispered.

Adele's face broke out into an enormous smile and she opened her mouth to speak but Harry cut her off, lifting his head and kissing her passionately.

Finally they broke away and Adele's eyes were once again shining with tears. 'I love you too, Harry.' She whispered.

Harry reached up and caressed her cheek. 'Dela...' He trailed off hesitantly and the young woman quickly read his question and began unbuttoning his shirt and placing kisses down his chest.

'Oh god.' Harry moaned as she moved back up his chest and kissed him again.

'Harry, are you sure you're ready?' she asked softly.

Harry didn't answer, instead rolling them over until he was on top and nuzzling her neck before trailing his lips across her collarbone and down her suddenly bare chest.

It took several more moments for Adele to realise they were now both naked and that Harry's wandless magic must have been responsible.

'You do know that's cheating don't you.' She murmured and Harry raised his head and grinned wickedly at her.

'Yes, but it's much quicker and I'm not sure I can wait.' He told her, in between placing kisses all over her face.

Adele returned the wicked grin and rolled them over again. 'Have patience Harry.' She whispered. 'Good things come to those who wait.' She added, rocking against him.

'Bloody hell, Dela. Keep that up and something will be coming.' He groaned.

Adele leant forwards to whisper in Harry's ear. 'I love you.' She breathed as she lifted herself slightly and sat down on him at the same time as her fangs slid into his neck.

Harry let out a growl and pulled her flush against him, rolling her over once again and moving within her as he too began to drink.

It didn't take long before the feeling of their magic intertwining set off a chain reaction that had them both crying out.

'I'll never tire of saying it but, I love you too.' Harry gasped as he slid off her and pulled her close. Adele just smiled and burrowed into his side as they both dozed back off to sleep.

* * *

><p>'It might be better if she leaves before Harry gets here.' Ron gestured to Ginny who was glaring at her mother sulkily.<p>

'Why the hell should I?' Ginny retorted. 'I'm not the one who's a danger to those around me.'

'Ginny!' Mrs Weasley cried.

'Stop being such a jealous little cow and get over yourself.' Fred told her.

'Yeah,' George went on. 'Harry has been through enough without you making life all the more difficult for him.'

Dumbledore, Snape and Ashley exchanged glances as the Weasley family and Hermione continued arguing. The Weasley's had arrived shortly after breakfast and the entire family apart from Arthur and Charlie, and Percy who was absent of course, had been on at Ginny ever since.

The red head kept back at them, unable to see past the green eyes of jealousy to the truth. 'I didn't make it difficult for him. He did that himself by letting that thing touch him.' She said petulantly. The sound of Snape audibly grinding his teeth was heard by everyone but it was the sharp sound of a chair scraping on stone silenced everybody and they turned to see Dumbledore had stood and was glaring at the young woman, his blue eyes no longer twinkling as they glinted like ice.

'Lucius Malfoy made it difficult for Harry. Cornelius Fudge made it difficult for Harry. You have made it difficult for Harry. The boy has done nothing to deserve what has happened to him and I will not stand for you bad mouthing him any further. Your actions the other day could have done what even Voldemort hasn't managed to do and you _will_ apologize to him.'

'It's alright, Albus.' Harry's soft voice from the doorway had everyone spinning around once again.

Dumbledore's face broke into a grin at the sight of the young man and he quickly came around the desk and across the room to hug him tightly ignoring everyone else in the room. 'How are you dear boy?' he asked softly; his concerned blue eyes studying Harry's face for any sign of discomfort.

Harry smiled. 'I'm okay, Albus. I slept well last night.'

'Have you fed?' His voice was lower this time but Harry still blushed brightly and glanced at Adele beside him before nodding.

'Oh good Merlin.' Snape sighed knowing exactly what that blush meant.

'Father, be quiet.' Adele scolded stepping further into the room. Mrs. Weasley, unable to wait any longer, bustled across the room and elbowed Dumbledore out of the way before throwing her arms around Harry.

'I'm so happy to see you Harry.' She sobbed. 'I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I'm sorry for what Ginny put you through. Both of you.'

'I don't need you apologizing for me, Mum. Not to him. And especially not to _that_.' Ginny snapped glaring at Adele.

Harry stiffened and the air in the room practically hummed as it immediately became obvious to all that Ginny may have finally gone too far. Adele quickly stepped in front of the Boy-Who-Lived and grasped his chin forcefully, making him stare deep into her eyes. 'Harry, listen to me.' she said softly. 'I want you to go back to our rooms. Ron and Hermione will go with you and I want you to wait there till I get back. Do you understand?'

'Dela.' Harry growled as all the instruments in the room began to spin wildly.

'No. You can't finish this. Not now.' Adele told him, pushing him towards the door. 'Just trust me to take care of it. Go with Ron and Hermione and we'll all be down soon and we can have a nice quiet lunch altogether.'

Harry looked up at Dumbledore who nodded in agreement with the young woman.

'Come on, Harry.' Hermione said briskly, taking his arm and tugging him gently from the room, knowing that Adele could reduce Ginny to a quivering mess far quicker than Harry would. Ron quickly followed and as the door closed behind them Adele spun on her heel and her previously tall but slim frame suddenly looked far more imposing as she all but stalked across the room to loom over Ginny who was actually almost two inches taller than her. The change in the normally quiet young woman was remarkable and even had Snape raising his eyebrows. Ashley of course, had seen it before and just stood quietly by, a smirk plastered on his face.

'You unpleasant, jealous, conniving, self indulgent, abhorrent little cow.' Adele began, both her tone and the words startling most in the room. 'Can your pitiful excuse for a brain even comprehend how much your words hurt him? He saved your life, you utter waste of air, and this is how you repay him?' Her voice began to rise and Ginny's eyes became impossibly wide.

Adele's eyes narrowed in response. 'That's right, I know everything. You owe him a life debt and instead you have only made his incredibly difficult life even worse. Why don't you pull your head out of your arse and see that he loves you. It may not be the way you want him too but you should be grateful that he cares about you at all. It is not Harry's fault he can't return the feelings you have for him and if you can't grow up and see that then maybe you should leave because you're obviously not mature enough to be a first year.'

Ginny opened her mouth to retort but Adele seemed to almost float off the ground as she glared the younger girl into silence. When she went on her voice was decidedly chilling. 'We are all trying to help you understand that this was Harry's only choice but you don't seem to want any help. This is done. Finished and you cannot change the outcome. There are going to be many things throughout your life that you cannot change and if you make enemies of everyone around you when something doesn't go your way then you are going to die very much alone. Think about it.' She snarled and headed towards the door stopping just before she stepped through. 'Don't forget to stop though, if it hurts too much.' She added snidely before disappearing.

A stunned silence filled the room for several moments after her departure before Fred snorted loudly. 'Yep.' He chuckled. 'She's definitely a Snape.'

Several others in the room joined in the laughter. 'That was Dela at her best.' Ashley murmured and Snape smiled proudly.

Dumbledore and the older Weasleys were watching Ginny in curiosity. Her head was now bowed and her fists tightly clenched. Finally she raised her head and stared at each of the occupants of the room in turn.

'I see you're all siding with him.' She ground out, tears streaking down her cheeks, although in anger or sorrow no one could tell.

'Don't be ridiculous, Ginny.' Molly snapped. 'We are your family and we love you but we can't condone your treatment of Harry.'

'My treatment?' Ginny yelled. 'He's a vampire. He's married to another vampire. They should be locked up, not in a school. They're monsters, the both of them.'

A commotion beside the headmaster's desk revealed a deceptively strong Ashley holding back an unmistakably livid potions master.

'Severus, calm yourself.' The elderly vampire hissed.

'I'll not have anyone calling Harry and Dela monsters. Especially not a resentful little chit like that.' The black haired man snarled.

Dumbledore placed a hand on the younger man's arm. 'I will take care of it, Severus. If you could please go and check on your daughter and son in law.' He said firmly in a tone that brokered no argument.

Snape glared at the headmaster, but realized he had nowhere to go and allowed Ashley to practically bundle him from the room as Dumbledore turned to the Weasley's.

'I'm very sorry Molly, Arthur, but I'm afraid that Ginny is no longer welcome at Hogwarts and will have to either transfer to another school or complete her education at home.' Albus said firmly.

'What? You're throwing me out?' Ginny shrieked.

'Ginny!' Molly admonished her daughter but Ginny ignored her.

'You senile old fool, don't you see what's happening? He's dividing us all. He's a monster, why can't you see that? He'll join You-Know-Who, mark my words. He should be staked before he kills someone.' Ginny yelled.

'ENOUGH.' Dumbledore bellowed, his eyes blazing. The rest of the Weasley's watched as the usually genial old man showed one of the reasons why the Dark Lord feared him. The sheer power radiating from him was scaring the younger Weasley's who had never seen him so angry. 'You will listen to me, Ginevra.' He ground out. 'I will not stand for it any longer. You have had enough chances to see past the jealousy that is ruling you and I won't let anyone or anything hurt that boy any further. You will be escorted to Grimmauld Place where you will remain until the rest of your family returns. I'm sure all of them will have something to say to you.' Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared.

'Dobby, please escort Miss Weasley to Grimmauld Place and make sure she stays there. Do you understand?'

The house elf seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation and without more than a small nod, grasped Ginny's wrist and disappeared with a pop.

Dumbledore visibly sagged and all in the room could see how much the headmaster had hated speaking to a student that way. 'I'm sorry.' He murmured, feeling as if he had failed.

'Albus, we do understand.' Arthur said quietly even as he comforted his wife. 'We'll talk to her. Try to get her to see reason.'

'I don't understand why she's acting this way.' Charlie said curiously. 'I mean, I know she loved Harry, she's had a crush on him for years.'

Bill sighed and everyone in the room turned to him. 'It's over for her now.' He explained. 'She always thought she had a chance and Harry never disabused her of the notion.'

'Harry wouldn't have even seen the notion unless it smacked him in the face.' Fred protested.

'And even then the notion would have had to explain itself.' George added.

'Fully-' Said Fred.

'-In detail-' From George.

'-With pictures.' They finished in unison. It would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

'Harry really had no idea how Ginny felt about him. I don't actually think him being a Vampire is the problem. I think it's because he's bonded now. To someone else. The Vampirism is just an excuse.' Bill moved over to his mother and offered her his handkerchief as he went on. 'Ginny's hurting and it will take some time before she can see the truth through what she's decided to believe to be true.'

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. 'I cannot condone her actions of the last week but if she can see the error of her ways I would be open to allowing her to return. If she cannot see past her jealousy to what Harry has been through then her presence here would be far too disruptive and that boy has been through far too much already.'

'It's alright Albus, really. We do understand and we will talk to her.' Arthur promised.

'Yes.' Molly sniffed. 'Now, shall we go and have some lunch. I would dearly love to meet Severus' daughter.'

'I can't believe he had it in him.' Charlie commented.

The twins gave identical groans of disgust, as their faces screwed up in a grimace. 'Eww, bad mental image that.' Fred shuddered.

George nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, Snape procreating, how ghastly.'

A smile finally crossed Dumbledore's face as most in the room snickered softly. 'Let's go then. I'm sure Harry is also wanting to see you all again.' He said ushering them all from the room.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione watched in trepidation as Harry stood rigidly by the window, staring out across the grounds. His face was disturbingly blank and neither one wanted to be the first to speak.<p>

Thankfully it was only a few minutes later that Adele burst through the door, without even a glance at Ron and Hermione and all but flew across the room and took Harry in her arms.

They continued watching in silence as Harry finally began trembling and buried his face in Adele's soft black hair as he hugged her to him tightly. Adele continued whispering softly in his ear as the Boy-Who-Lived's shoulders shook alarmingly.

Moments later Snape and Ashley arrived and after a nod in the two Gryffindor's direction quickly crossed the room to stand beside the two embracing vampires.

'Harry.' Snape murmured placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Reluctantly the two teenagers pulled away and Snape stared intently into the green eyes. 'Miss Weasley's reactions to what has happened are not your fault, Harry.' He said firmly. 'You cannot be held responsible for anything that has happened to you since the summer. Your decision to be Turned and bond with Dela was the only one you had, and if she cannot see that then she doesn't deserve the depth of feeling and respect you have for her.'

Harry swallowed and nodded solemnly. 'I understand.' He said hoarsely.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Do you? Do you really?' he said questioningly.

Harry blinked and looked away unable to answer the question honestly. He was startled moments later when Snape grasped his arms and shook him, much like Dumbledore had when they went to Godrics Hollow.

'Listen to me, Harry.' He growled harshly. 'You are just a child who was hunted and almost killed. Your actions since that time have been more responsible and thoughtful than I could ever have given you credit for. Your choice to live as best as you can under some of the most trying circumstances should be applauded, not ridiculed and if those around you cannot see that then you mustn't think it is because of something you have done, and I'm not just talking about Miss Weasley, Harry. Do you understand?' Snape still had his hands on Harry's upper arms and it was all Harry could do just to nod in agreement.

'I just don't want anyone else to be hurt.' He whispered.

'Harry, you can protect their physical self as much as you want but you cannot be responsible for their feelings as well. You cannot satisfy everybody and in trying to do so you will only tear yourself apart. I don't want to see that. None of us want to see that. Dela and I can only do shield you so much, you have to learn to live with the things you cannot change.'

Harry glanced between Adele and Snape before nodding. 'I understand.' He said softly and for the first time Snape actually believed him. He smiled as Adele leant her head on Harry's shoulder and Snape gently ran his fingers through the Gryffindor's hair; his hand trailing down to cup Harry's chin, an action that caused both Ron and Hermione's jaws to hit the floor.

'I don't expect miracles, Harry.' He murmured. 'You're hero complex is bigger than Lucius Malfoy's ego after all.' He smirked and Harry snorted. 'I just want you to try, alright.'

Harry nodded again. 'I will.' He promised.

'How about some lunch?' Adele suggested brightly, removing her arm from Harry's waist and grabbing some floo powder; tossing it into the fire and calling the kitchens.

Snape shrugged and rolled his eyes causing Harry to snort before he pulled out his wand and enlarged the table conjuring several more chairs as Harry wandlessly banished the two sofas so that there was enough room for everyone.

And just in time too as there was a knock at the door and Dumbledore walked in closely followed by the Weasley's.

'Oh Harry, dear.' Molly cried again and bustled over to hug him once again. 'We're so sorry about Ginny.'

'Don't.' Harry sighed pulling away. 'Please. I've told Ron before too. Don't apologize for her.'

'Yes, far too much apologizing for the faults of others goes on around here.' Adele added raising an eyebrow at Dumbledore and her father.

Molly looked taken aback at the young woman's stern tone but Harry just snorted and took Adele's hand and pulled her towards him wrapping an arm around her waist as he looked back at the expectant redheads.

'Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, I'd like you to meet Adele, my wife.' He added proudly. Molly didn't bother asking any questions just smothering Adele in one of her patented hugs causing Harry to snicker loudly.

'It's nice to meet you.' Adele managed to gasp out once the Weasley matriarch had released her.

'Thank you for all you've done for Harry, dear.' Molly said sincerely and Adele glanced up at Harry, a fond smile on her face.

'You're welcome.' She whispered and Harry smiled and bent his head to place a soft kiss on her lips.

'Hey, none of that!' Fred interrupted.

'Not until you've introduced us anyway.' George added.

The twins were almost bouncing on the spot but Harry just laughed and ignored them turning slightly to see both Bill and Charlie smiling at him.

'Dela, this is Bill.' He explained. 'And this is Charlie.' He added pointing to each in turn.

'Nice to meet you both.' She said softly.

'You too, Adele.' Bill replied quietly.

'How are you feeling, Harry?' Charlie's voice was equally as quiet.

Harry shrugged. 'Better than I should be, I imagine.' He said simply.

'Harry.' Fred whined.

'Will you hurry up.' George went on.

'We're dying here.'

'Come on.'

'We want to meet the.'

'Lovely lady.' George finished.

Adele looked between the two who seemed to be almost jumping out of their skin several times before turning to Ron who was standing beside Hermione. 'How on earth did you end up so normal, what with these two?' she tilted her head in the twins direction causing them to stop bouncing instantly and frown at her as most in the room burst out laughing.

'Hey.' George said indignantly.

'That's not very nice.' Fred added.

'We barely said anything.'

'And you hardly know us.'

Adele folded her arms across her chest and eyed them both. 'Fred.' She said looking directly at Fred. 'George.' This time she turned to the other twin.

'Hey, how did you do that?' George frowned.

'Only Harry can tell who we are. Our own mother gets us mixed up most of the time.' Fred looked equally as put out as his brother.

Adele smirked wickedly. 'Indeed.' She said softly in a remarkable rendition of her father that had most of the room snorting once again.

Snape smacked her on the back of the head. 'Don't tease them.' He growled adding a mumbled. 'It's hazardous to your health.' He looked up at Fred and George. 'She has all of Harry's memories now; of course she is going to know which of you is which.'

'That reminds me.' Adele said turning to Harry. 'We still have to discuss your uncle.'

To all in the room it looked for a moment like Harry was actually going to flee but then it was like a door was closed and any emotion that had been on his face slid off as his eyes became hauntingly blank once again. 'There is nothing to discuss.' He said softly but firmly. Dumbledore and Snape exchanged nervous glances as the Weasley's looked on in confusion.

'Harry, you said you would tell me.' Adele went on.

'I lied.' Harry said bluntly. 'Besides, you've seen the memories. You know all there is to know.'

'Which is exactly why I think you should talk about it.' Adele insisted.

'Is this about that huge scar on your back, Harry? Did your Uncle do that?' Hermione couldn't help but ask.

Harry remained stubbornly silent even as all in the room could hear his teeth grinding audibly.

'I'm not sure this is the right time to bring this up, Dela.' Snape scolded her quietly.

'Why not? I know it'll be painful but we're all here to help him. His whole family is here.'

'It doesn't matter.' Harry hissed. 'I never have to go back there so it doesn't matter.'

'It does matter, Harry.' Adele insisted. 'You shouldn't have to bear the burden of those memories alone. We can help you.'

Harry's eyes flashed. 'How the hell can it help everyone knowing that my uncle...' Harry trailed off suddenly realizing just what he was about to disclose.

'Your uncle what, Harry?' Ron asked curiously.

'Nothing.' Harry ground out.

'Harry.' Adele began placing a hand on his arm but Harry shook it off.

'Don't, I don't want to talk about it. Can't you see that?' Harry stalked across the room and into the bedroom slamming the door shut behind him.

Adele moved to follow him but Snape grabbed her arm and shook his head. 'I think you've done enough, Dela.' He murmured.

'But Father, he can't keep it bottled up inside. He's got to talk about it.'

'Not now, he doesn't. Not in front of the closest thing to family he has.' Snape returned.

'Exactly, they can help him. We all can.' Adele insisted.

'No they can't.' Snape held up a hand when Ron opened his mouth to protest and looked back down at his daughter. 'You've seen the memories. Do you really think Harry wants everyone to know?'

'But they're his family.' She insisted again.

'Adele, Harry's a very private person. He has never really shared what his life with the Dursley's was like with any of us.' Hermione said quietly. 'Anything we know is only from what we have seen or guessed. I know you just want to help Harry but this isn't the way to do it.'

'But I don't understand. It's not his fault. I just want to help.' Tears came to the young vampire's eyes.

'Then just do what you've been doing. Stay by his side, support him as best you can but don't ask questions. Harry will volunteer anything he thinks you need to know.' Hermione patted the other girl gently on the shoulder.

'He has ever told either of you?'

Hermione shook her head as Ron spoke. 'No. You have to understand. He's the Boy-Who-Lived. He survived the worst curse in the world as a toddler. In his mind he knows everyone thinks he's their savior. An abused or neglected savior is intolerable, so he refuses to even acknowledge its existence. He tries to be what everyone expects him to be. In his eyes nothing less is acceptable.'

Adele stared at them both for several minutes before nodding slowly. 'I understand. Thank you both.' She whispered.

Snape decided that it was time to move on and gestured for everyone to sit down around the table. No one had even noticed that the food had actually appeared. 'Albus, if you wouldn't mind.' He said quietly glancing pointedly at the closed bedroom door.

'Of course, Severus. Sit down and start everyone. Harry won't be long.' The elderly wizard shuffled across the room and disappeared through the bedroom door as everyone took their seats and began helping themselves.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore closed the door quietly behind him as he took in Harry's slumped and disheartened frame sitting on the window sill. He didn't say a word as he crossed the room to stand beside the boy, placing an arm around his shoulder and staring down until Harry finally raised his head and pained green eyes stared back up at him.<p>

They simply stared at one another for several moments before Harry leant over and allowed the headmaster to wrap both arms around him and hug him tightly. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'You have nothing to be sorry about, dear boy.' Albus murmured, gently stroking the messy black hair back off Harry's face.

Harry let out a heavy sigh and pulled away, staring back up into the concerned blue eyes before him. There was no twinkle present just an all encompassing anxiety for the young man still held in his arms.

'Tonight.' He whispered. 'I'll tell you and Dela and Snape tonight. You all deserve to know and I do need to talk about it. I'm just so embarrassed.'

Dumbledore cupped Harry's cheek. 'Whatever your uncle did Harry was not your fault. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. And it is a good thing to talk about it. Cathartic, if you will.'

Harry frowned. 'You won't tell anyone will you? I don't want anyone to know. Not even Ron and Hermione.'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'Of course not, dear boy. Whatever you choose to tell us will not be spoken of with anyone else.'

Harry gave him a wan smile. 'Shall we get this over with then?' He sighed.

This time it was Dumbledore's turn to frown. 'Do you really not wish to face them, Harry?' he asked quietly.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed again. 'No, I do, it's just...'

Dumbledore nodded, quickly understanding Harry's reluctance as only a wise old person can. With one arm still around Harry's shoulders he gently tugged the boy from the window sill and towards the door. 'You've been through so much in so few months, child. The next few months are going to be even harder but I just want you to remember something.'

Harry stopped and looked up. 'What?'

'Your parents would be so very proud of you; both of your courage and of your choices.'

Harry was silent for several moments. 'Why did this all have to happen?' He whispered. 'Why couldn't I have just grown up like everyone else? Like Ron and Hermione or Dean or Seamus.'

'Or Neville?' Albus said softly.

Harry smiled wanly again and shook his head. 'No, not like Neville.'

'Harry dear boy, I promise you this. The Fates would not have bestowed these challenges on you unless they thought you could handle them. Each one teaches you something you need to know and each one makes you stronger for the next one to come.'

'If the last couple are anything to go by then the next one is going to be a doozy.' He muttered dryly.

Dumbledore's face became grave. 'It will be Harry. Even your four days with Lucius Malfoy is going to seem like a walk in the park compared to what we're about to do. You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to.' He added quietly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'We?'

'Yes Harry. I will be with you every moment. I've let you go through enough on your own and from now on I'll be by your side whenever you need me.' The headmaster vowed.

Moments later Harry gave one of those increasingly rare but completely genuine and relaxed smiles before nodding. 'Thank you, Albus.' He whispered.

Dumbledore gave his shoulder a final squeeze and opened the door. 'You never have to be alone, dear boy; remember that.' He murmured.

'I will.' Harry promised as he allowed the headmaster to guide him across to the table where what was in effect his family sat happily eating. They all looked up when Harry and Dumbledore joined them, but nothing was said and Harry quickly sat beside Adele, pecking her softly on the cheek, his eyes promising further explanations later, before reaching for a sandwich.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – Adele and Ashley are the only things that are even remotely mine, and even that is questionable.

**Chapter 9 - Dominus**

Several hours later the sun was setting over the horizon Snape and Dumbledore sat in the two armchairs on either side of the sofa as Adele and Harry occupied the latter.

Unusually they sat at either end, Adele watching Harry anxiously as he sat knees firmly together and arms tightly around his waist.

They had been talking for more than an hour, both Dumbledore and Snape unable to hide their appalled expressions as revelation after revelation about Harry's life with the Dursley's was laid out before them. They had finally reached the previous summer and Harry had stopped talking. He was trembling alarmingly and Adele couldn't help but move towards him.

'Please don't touch me.' Harry breathed, shrinking away from her.

'It's alright, Harry.' Dumbledore murmured soothingly. 'No one will touch you but you need to tell us what happened next.'

Harry nodded, still unable to meet anyone's eyes. 'I think Vernon realized that this was his last chance.' He whispered. No one in the room failed to notice the sudden absence of Vernon Dursley's title of "Uncle". 'I would be seventeen at the end of July and able to do magic. He had less than two months to try and beat it out of me.' Harry paused for several moments. 'He made quite the concerted effort but the Boy-Who-Lived prevailed yet again.' Harry added softly but sarcastically.

Dumbledore glanced at Snape. 'Harry, dear boy, what happened?'

Harry's eyes glazed slightly. 'Vernon is a bully. He always has been. He's not sadistic like...Malfoy.' Harry swallowed heavily. 'At least, I didn't think he was until...'

'Harry?'

'Until what, Harry?' Snape said quietly.

Harry shook his head. 'I...I can't.' he stammered, pulling his knees up to his chest in a gesture of defence.

'Harry, please.' Adele pleaded softly.

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 'Do you know that when Malfoy took me; when I woke up chained and naked to the floor with that bastard smirking at me and knowing I was in some serious trouble; there was still a moment, just a moment, when I was actually _glad_ I wasn't at the Dursleys?' He whispered brokenly.

Snape glanced pointedly at Dumbledore before sliding silently off his chair and kneeling before the Gryffindor, clasping his shoulders tightly. The action caused Harry's eyes to fly open and the two Professors were ready.

'Legillimens.' Snape murmured as Dumbledore continued chanting a sedation spell to stop Harry from fighting back. Both men needed to know and as it was obvious that there was no way Harry was going to be able to vocalize what happened, this was the only way.

'No, no, no.' Harry cried as the potions master skillfully skipped through his mind to find the memory he was looking for. It took less than a minute.

'Oh dear Merlin.' The enormity of it had Snape backing out of Harry's mind so quickly it left his own head spinning. Snape gasped raggedly, hugging the now sobbing seventeen-year old to him as he struggled not to retch. His eyes closing involuntarily as he tried to block the image from his own mind. He now realized why Harry's memories had affected his daughter so severely during the bonding.

'Severus?' Dumbledore murmured a few minutes later as Harry calmed. The potions master shook his head, his attention focused completely on Harry. He slowly released the shaking figure and cupped his face.

'You have to say it, Harry.' He said softly. 'You have to say it aloud. You cannot face it if you keep it locked away.'

Harry shuddered violently. 'I c...can't.' Harry stammered, his cheeks still wet.

'Yes, you can. You're the strongest person I know.'

Harry looked almost astounded at the admission. 'V..vernon, he...'

'Tell me, Harry. Tell me what he did.' Snape kept his expression soft and open, something he found very difficult but it seemed to work as Harry's eyes filled with tears once more.

'H...he raped me.' Harry whispered so softly it could barely be heard. 'He raped me.' Harry said again, slightly louder this time before beginning to speak as if unable to stop. 'I couldn't stop him. I tried so hard but I couldn't stop him. He's so big. He pushed me through the glass, through the door. It shattered. I could feel it slicing into my back as he held me down, before he rolled me over. He said I was nothing more than a freak, a monster. That I should have been drowned at birth.' Tears were streaming down his face again. 'He said that this was all I was good for. That I was weak. He was gouging at the cuts on my back with his fingers as he did It. Everything hurt so much. I wished I was dead. I wished I had never survived Riddle's wand and had stayed with my mum.'

Snape held the boy to him once again as his eyes met the horrified ones of Albus Dumbledore. 'I had no idea.' The headmaster whispered. 'I swear I had no idea.'

Adele suddenly bolted from the sofa, through the bedroom to the bathroom where they could hear her retching into the toilet bowl. Harry pushed the older wizard away almost violently before leaping up and stumbling across the room after her.

'It's okay.' He cried, dropping to his knees beside her and placing a hand on her back. 'It will be okay.'

'Harry.' Adele gasped, wiping her mouth on a towel. In the aftermath of the ceremony she had forgotten just how terrible that particular memory was. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

'Don't please, it's not your fault.' Harry tried soothing her even as tears streamed down his face and tremors wracked his frame.

'Harry,' Adele yelled. 'Stop comforting me. It won't be alright. That monster deserves to suffer for what he did to you.' Her eyes were bright in anger and Harry paled dramatically.

'No, no. It was my fault. I provoked him. Oh god, don't tell him I told you. He didn't mean to. He'll kill me if you tell.' Harry started babbling almost incoherently about how it wasn't Vernon Dursley's fault and how he was to blame for all of it. He deserved it because he had gotten Cedric and Sirius killed and how he was to blame for his parent's deaths and everything that had happened since. His breathing became erratic as the babbling turned into a full blown panic attack.

Harry's words had stunned those watching so completely it was several minutes before any of them could even move. It was Snape who regained his wits first, rising quickly and crossing to the bathroom, grasping Harry's upper arms, all but dragging him up and out of the bathroom.

'It was not your fault. Say it.' He growled.

Harry was gasping for breath, chest heaving as he stared at the potions master.

'SAY IT!' Snape bellowed.

'Severus. No.' Dumbledore cried as Harry cringed in fear.

'Harry, dear boy, please listen to me.' The headmaster came and wrapped an arm around his shoulders tugging him away from Snape and pushing him gently down on the bed. 'These things you still blame yourself for are weighing heavily on you and have to stop. Cedric Diggory died because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing more, nothing less. There was no way you could have foreseen the outcome of the decision you both made and I know Cedric would agree with me.' Harry just stared at the sad blue eyes as Dumbledore continued.

As for Sirius, I take all responsibility for what happened. I spent the year ignoring you, forcing you to try and work things out on your own and you did an amazing job with the skills and information you had. Yes, if you hadn't gone to the Ministry Sirius may still be alive but do you even think for a moment that if the situations had been reversed; if it had been Sirius in your position he would have hesitated for even a moment to find you?'

The headmaster seemed to want an answer so Harry thought about it for several moments before shaking his head. 'No.' he whispered.

Dumbledore gave him an encouraging smile before sitting beside him and hugging him tightly. 'And Harry, please, if you never do anything else for me, please, please never blame yourself for the deaths of your parents. In doing so you remove all blame from the one person who really deserves it. Tom Riddle killed your parents, no one else. They were targets long before you were even born and would have continued to be had they lived. Do not carry the blame for something like that, it will only destroy you.'

Harry nodded again, tears still falling down his cheeks as he held tightly to the older wizard. Adele and Snape stood silently by as Dumbledore continued.

'Harry, your relatives are not your fault either. Your being placed in that house did not turn them bad or anything like that. They were always that way. Arrogant, biased, closed minded. These were things you could never change and I made an enormous mistake in placing you there. I will never be able to make up for the childhood you had, both what you lost and what was taken from you. My only wish is that you can forgive an old man his mistakes and let me help you deal with them. I'm not asking you to forgive your uncle for what he did only that you move on from it. You cannot change the past but together we can change the future until it is better for you. Severus and Adele will be with us as well and between the four of us there is no way we can't prevail.'

Harry choked at the sincere and pleading apology and turned so he could wrap his still skinny arms around the headmaster's waist and hug him tightly before pulling away. 'I forgave you many months ago, Albus.' Harry whispered.

Dumbledore smiled and gently brushed the tear tracks from Harry's face. 'Do you think you can say it now?' he asked hopefully.

Harry glanced at Snape before swallowing. 'It isn't my fault.' He murmured.

Snape and Adele crossed the few steps and Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'That's all well and good, Harry, but you have to mean it. Do you mean it? Really?' he asked softly.

Harry looked at the faces staring back at him, waiting for his answer, all three filled with some form of love or affection as well as support and strength and he nodded. 'I do.' He said solemnly, feeling the tension of the last weeks practically bleed out of him with the admission. 'Thank you.' He added ducking his head and burying his face in the headmaster's long white beard.

* * *

><p>It was late, well, early really. Midnight had long since come and gone as Snape and Dumbledore sat by the fire in the headmaster's office.<p>

'I still can't believe it.' Snape murmured as he sipped at the fire whisky in his hand. 'How could that fat muggle do that to him? He's just a child. In all my years...Even Lucius and the others wouldn't stoop that low. To take a boy's innocence that way. It's incomprehensible.'

Dumbledore sighed. 'It's just a different kind of torture, Severus.' He said quietly. The Death Eaters are mainly Purebloods. They don't like to get their hands dirty. Why bother raping someone when you can break them just as easily and certainly with less effort with the Cruciatus.'

'But he's their nephew. He's the Boy-Who-Lived.' Snape protested.

'To them he's just the burden that landed on their doorstep many years ago. Unwanted and unloved. I should have listened to Minerva.' He said sadly.

'Why? What did she say?'

Dumbledore closed his eyes. 'You can't leave him here. I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles imaginable.'

Snape looked incredibly confused so the headmaster explained.

'The night I left Harry with them, Minerva was already at Privet Drive, had been all day. That's what she told me, but I didn't listen. I told her they were the only family he had.'

'Some family.' Snape muttered dryly.

'I know.' Dumbledore whispered, suddenly looking as if the burden of Harry's revelation may be too much.

'You're not going to let them get away with it, are you?'

Dumbledore looked up, his normally twinkling blue eyes weary. 'I can't ask Harry to speak out unless he wants to. He has enough on his plate with Lucius and Fudge without asking him to tell everyone what his uncle did.'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'That wasn't what I had in mind.' He said quietly, the words full of implication.

Dumbledore looked at him for several moments before a spark lit his eyes. 'Why Severus, I didn't think you liked torturing muggles.' He murmured.

The potions master's eyes narrowed. 'I don't, usually. But I think in this case I can make an exception.'

'Especially in this case.' Dumbledore added.

'Tomorrow night then?' Snape said, downing the last of the fire whiskey and standing up.

'Without question.' Dumbledore agreed, also standing and walking the younger man to the door. 'You will watch out for him tomorrow, today.' He corrected himself. 'I have a bad feeling.'

'Ah yes, Fudge would have been told today.' Snape remembered. 'I'm surprised we didn't receive a visit actually.'

'He can't, Claudius said it would be classified as interfering with a witness. He can't come anywhere near Harry until the trial is over.'

'Well, thank Merlin for small mercies.' Snape snorted and Dumbledore smiled.

'At least it will give Harry a bit of peace.'

'Very true.' Snape agreed. 'Anyway, I'd better try and get at least a few hours sleep before the utter dunderheads do their best to undo all the therapy I had during the summer break.' He said dryly and Albus chuckled.

'And what a waste that would be.'

Snape tossed the headmaster a withering look before disappearing out the door and down the stairs. Dumbledore just continued chuckling as he too made his way to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry and Adele joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table the next morning; Hermione watching to see if any tension remained. She had nothing to worry about though as Harry and Adele were as comfortable and tactile as ever, walking in hand in hand and sitting closely together as they shared pieces of toast and fruit and the rest of the hall tried not to stare, or pretended not to anyway.<p>

'So Adele, are you looking forward to classes?' Hermione asked as they ignored the whispering of those around them as the morning mail finally arrived.

'Definitely.' Adele sighed. 'I can't believe it's been four days since I was sorted and I still haven't managed to get to class. Something always seems to come up.'

'Well, two of the days were a weekend so they don't really count.' Ron offered through a mouthful of porridge.

'Eww, Ron, do you mind?' Harry was busy wiping bits of Ron's breakfast off his robes.

'Speaking of things coming up.' Hermione muttered, handing the Daily Prophet to the two vampires so that they could see the front page.

_**Boy-Who-Lived files charges of neglect against MOM – Fact or Fiction?**_

Harry glanced at Adele before turning the page.

_A trial date of November 20__th__ has been set for what this reporter is billing as the trial of the millennium. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has once again hit the headlines with some of the most surprising allegations ever brought before the Wizingamot in a civil case._

_Mr. Potter has accused aristocrat Lucius Malfoy with kidnapping, false imprisonment and attempted murder after events that apparently took place shortly before Mr. Potter's seventeenth birthday last summer. _

_There is also an accusation of accepting bribes by a Ministry official to be answered._

_The most surprising thing is that that particular accusation has been leveled against our own Minister, Cornelius Fudge. The bribery accusation has been included with several more including complicity in the kidnapping and attempted murder as well as negligence in his duty of care. _

_At this stage we have no further details but rest assured we will keep you updated on developments as they occur._

'Well, it could be worse.' Adele murmured softly. Harry looked up and smiled at her hesitant expression and lifted her hand to place a soft kiss on the back of it.

'Yeah. It could.' He agreed.

'Um, Harry?' Hermione interrupted, glancing around nervously at the amount of students now staring at Harry in disbelief. 'You do realize what the date is don't you?'

Harry frowned.

'Oh god. Harry, that's tomorrow.' Adele hissed urgently.

'What? One day? They give us one day to prepare?' He stammered.

'Guess they don't want you too prepared.' Ron said quietly.

At that moment the doors to the hall opened fully and Harry saw Ashley, Rodd and Snape framed within as Dumbledore walked to the head table and turned around to wait until the students were silent.

'I trust you have all read or heard the news so this will not come as a shock to you all. Potions classes will be cancelled until the trial is complete. Study assignments will be set and they must be completed. Professor McGonagall will be taking over as temporary Headmistress in my absence. I trust you will all continue your studies diligently and keep an open mind regarding anything you should hear. That is all.' His piece finished Dumbledore walked back down the hall stopping at the Gryffindor Table.

'Are you ready, Harry?' he asked quietly. 'We have a lot to get through before tomorrow.'

Harry stood and nodded. 'Yes Albus.' He turned and glanced down at Adele. 'Will you be alright?' Adele nodded and lifted her chin. Harry read the gesture correctly and bent over placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 'I'll see you at lunch.' He promised waving to Ron and Hermione before walking with the headmaster from the hall, not missing the explosion of noise as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

><p>'Listen to me, Harry, Fudge will try every trick in the book to discredit you. The reports during your fifth year; what happened during the Tri-wizard Tournament; even the simple fact that you can speak Parseltongue will be used, not to prove anything but to take the spotlight off themselves.' Rodd said calmly.<p>

Harry looked at the faces of the four adults arrayed around the Room of Requirement that had been made to look like the courtroom. 'But I thought he had to keep to the relevant facts.'

'You're the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry, everything's relevant.' Snape said quietly.

'Oh, yeah.'

'Harry, you need to try and remember to keep your answers short but concise. Do you understand?' Rodd stood up and gestured for Harry to follow him.

They crossed the now wooden floor and Rodd pointed to the witness chair. 'You will remain with Albus and I at the table until you're called to take the stand and then you will sit there.'

Harry climbed the two steps and sat down.

'I'm going to pretend to be Lucius Malfoy and ask you a few questions as he undoubtedly will and I want you to try and answer as best you can, alright?'

Harry swallowed and nodded, suddenly nervous at the serious expressions on the faces of those in the room.

'Did you know that Parseltongue is seen as a dark ability, Mr. Potter?' Rodd said bluntly and Harry's eyes widened.

'What?'

'A sign of darkness, Mr. Potter.' Rodd went on as if Harry hadn't spoken. 'In fact You-Know-Who is the only other known speaker, isn't he?' The law-wizard was completely in character and Harry knew he had to keep going.

Harry was looking around at Dumbledore, Snape and Ashley all of which stared back at him impassively. 'I... It's just something I can do, like Quidditch. It's not dark.' He stammered.

'Is it true you set a snake on a fellow classmate in your second year?'

'What? No, I stopped it.'

'Witnesses say otherwise. They say you egged it on.'

Harry's temper began to flare. 'What is this? What does this matter? I stopped that snake. Malfoy conjured it and I stopped it.' He ground out.

'How can we know that? How can we be sure? None of us speak the language.' Rodd countered.

'The fact it didn't bite him should give you some clue.' Harry snapped sarcastically, instantly hanging his head as Dumbledore sighed. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

He felt Rodd's hand land on his arm. 'It's alright, Harry. That's why we are doing this.'

'You must reign in your temper, dear boy.' Albus added. 'One mistake, just one, and it could be all over.'

Harry nodded and swallowed again before looking up, his eyes bright with resolve. 'I was not born with the ability.' He said his voice suddenly calm. 'It was transferred to me when Voldemort cursed me as a baby. It is not an ability I would have asked for but it saved Justin's life that day and that cannot be a bad thing.'

There were several moments of silence before smiles broke out on the four faces around him.

'Well said, dear boy. Well said.' Dumbledore nodded in congratulations.

The questions and answers went on for over four hours; covering everything from almost the moment he stepped into the wizarding world. By the end Harry's head was pounding.

'That's it, Harry. Keep bringing the answers back to something pertinent or use the answers to remind people of what really happened.' Rodd told him.

'Try to make people see you in the best possible light.' Snape added.

'And whatever you do, do not answer a question with another question unless you know for sure the answer you are going to get. Do you understand?' Rodd voice brokered no argument and Harry nodded.

They finally released him from the chair and he staggered back across the room and collapsed between Ashley and Snape, the potions master pulling out a headache potion and handing it over. 'Thanks.' He breathed, downing it instantly.

Snape noticed Harry's hands were still shaking and his skin was clammy. 'Harry, have you fed this morning?' he asked quietly.

Harry blushed. 'We..er..we were running late this morning. I forgot.' He stammered.

'Harry it is very important that you drink each day.' Ashley scolded softly. 'The bond strengthens with each feeding.'

'Sorry. I'll try to remember.'

Snape looked up at the elderly vampire. 'Can you please summon Dela?' Ashley nodded as Snape turned back to Dumbledore and they went over Harry's answers. Harry listened in silence, not trusting himself to speak while his mind was feeling so fuzzy.

It wasn't long though before Adele slipped through the door and to Harry's side. 'I told you they'd find out.' She chided softly, ignoring both her father and her uncle as she tugged him from the chair and they walked slowly to a darkened corner of the room. There was a whispered conversation that only Ashley, with his vampiric abilities could hear, before Adele pushed Harry back until he was leaning against the wall and leant up against him, tilting her head to one side and gently guiding Harry's mouth to her neck before pulling him close.

'Find out what?' Dumbledore asked curiously.

'It seems young Harry is still reluctant to feed. He didn't actually forget this morning.' Ashley murmured, watching as Harry's arms came up and hugged the young woman to him tightly.

'Oh.' Dumbledore and the others turned to see the two teenagers; both completely oblivious of anyone else as they stood intertwined in the corner.

'He doesn't look all that reluctant now.' Snape said dryly as he watched his daughter running her fingers through Harry's hair, all the while murmuring softly to him as he drank.

'What's she saying?' Claudius asked curiously, causing the other three to turn expectantly to the vampire.

Ashley gave them a small smile. 'Only that she loves him and she's proud of him and that he has nothing to be ashamed of.' he said quietly.

'She's so very good for him.' Dumbledore murmured.

'She does seem to care for him an awful lot.' Rodd smiled as the two pulled away, Harry staring down intently into Adele's eyes for several moments before kissing her softly.

'She gives him something to live for, something to fight for.' Snape murmured.

'I am surprised they have gotten so close so quickly. Dela is not one to trust easily.' Ashley observed.

'The bond did it.' Snape kept his voice low as Harry and Adele released each other but Harry kept an arm around her waist as they crossed back to where they were sitting.

'You do know that it's rude to talk about people behind their backs, don't you.' Adele snorted lightly.

'You heard?' Dumbledore asked.

Adele and Harry exchanged a wicked grin. 'Every word.' Harry smirked.

'Father did have a point though.' Adele admitted.

'Dela, your father has many points and most of them are razor sharp.' Harry murmured dryly and those around them laughed. The potions master just sniffed.

'Wit? And from a Potter no less. What is the world coming to?' Snape's voice was just as dry but his eyes were shining in amusement.

'That would be Klamath-Snape-Potter to you, Professor.' Harry teased.

'Merlin, what have I let myself in for?' Snape muttered.

'Nothing you weren't expecting already.' Adele retorted calmly.

'Hmmpf. That remains to be seen.'

Harry laughed, hugging Adele tightly. 'Sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble.'

Rodd shook his head at the changes in the boy from a mere ten minutes before. His eyes were alight, his face a picture of innocence. 'Excuse me everyone, but is there any way for Adele to get to Harry during the trial, during the day I mean.' He explained.

Harry frowned. 'Isn't she coming with us?'

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged wary glances. 'Dear boy, she's much safer here at Hogwarts.' The headmaster began.

'No.' Harry said firmly.

'Harry, listen to reason.' Snape tried.

'No.'

'Harry.' Adele pulled him further away from the table. 'No eavesdropping.' She told Ashley. 'Harry, what is it?'

Harry glanced down at his hands. 'I need you there, Dela.' He whispered. 'I need you with me, please. I can't do it without you.' Harry's voice was pleading as were his eyes and Adele couldn't help but fold, hugging him tightly as she whispered in his ear.

'You have to order it, Harry.' She breathed. 'As the Genus it is your right, do you understand?'

Harry nodded, suddenly remembering all of the customs that had transferred from Adele's memories the night they bonded. Slowly they pulled away, stepping back over to the table. Both Ashley and Snape took one look at his face and groaned.

'Adele will be accompanying us.' He stated.

'But Harry.' Dumbledore broke in but Harry waved him off shaking his head.

'As the Genus of the Clan of Klamath I'm ordering her to come.' He said boldly.

'Oh, you little beast.' Ashley growled glaring at the young woman.

Adele smirked at him even as Snape added a glare of his own. 'I can order you to stay here.' The potions master snapped.

'No. You can't.' Ashley said bluntly at the smug look on Adele's face causing Snape's glare to be turned on him.

'I'm her father, of course I can.' Snape stood up, folding his arms over his chest.

'They are bonded. Even if he wasn't the Genus, her loyalty is to Harry. In fact even I can't do anything now. He holds all the cards.'

Adele was still grinning smugly but Harry's eyes were bright. 'I won't let her stay here without me. All of us will be at the Ministry and the safest place for her is with us.' He said carefully. 'I do not trust that Professor McGonagall and the others will be able to protect her as well as I can. She will be coming.'

'Harry.' Dumbledore tried again but Harry ignored him, showing an inner strength that hadn't been visible for many days.

'I am going to eat lunch with my friends and I will return in one hour. I thank you all for your help.' Harry then snapped his heels together and bowed sharply causing Ashley to rise immediately and do the same in return.

'Yes, Dominus.' The centuries old vampire returned automatically as Harry spun on his heel and walked swiftly from the room.

'What the hell was that?' Snape burst out the moment the door was closed.

Ashley shook his head and gave a wry smile. 'It seems young Harry learns quickly.' He mused. 'If he has assimilated from Adele as much about the traditions of the Vampire clans as I believe he has, we are in for a fight.'

'What do you mean?' Albus asked, unable to hide his concern.

'I mean that Harry is now the head of the largest Vampire clan in the world and he is suddenly quite aware of the fact.'

'Isn't that what you wanted?' Snape retorted. 'You wanted a strong leader.'

Ashley nodded. 'Yes, it is what I wanted. I said Harry would do well the moment I laid eyes on him. I have no problems with him taking on the role he is now responsible for. He will be exceptional.' The elderly vampire smiled gently. 'I'm just not sure if you will all reap the benefits. He will be harder to contain and now, instead of just ordering him to do something, you will have to actually get him to see it logically if you want to get him to agree.'

'Logic, on a Potter, like that will ever work.' Snape muttered.

'Now, now. I'm sure Adele can keep him grounded.' Dumbledore offered.

Both Snape and Ashley snorted. 'Honestly.' The potions master rolled his eyes. 'It was Dela that reminded him of his new position and its perks, Albus.'

'I think it's good.' Rodd chimed in, collecting the copious amounts of parchment that littered the table and putting them in a briefcase. 'She will be able to keep him calm. She can sit in the gallery and meet up with him during the breaks.'

'I think that was the idea, on Harry's part anyway.' Ashley agreed.

'Harry's?' Dumbledore asked as they all walked towards the door.

Ashley nodded as they slipped out into the corridor. 'It wasn't Adele's wish to come. Harry asked her. He said he needed her.'

'Oh.' That comment seemed to concern the elderly wizard and Ashley watched as he shot Snape an anxious glance. Dumbledore, I can assure you that Harry's dependency on Adele should not be seen as a weakness. Severus has told me of what happened at the bonding; the power Harry showed; and how his aura responded. The dependency he is showing is actually his magic wanting to protect her.' The vampire explained as they all headed to the great hall for lunch. 'With what happened after, the bond was stretched and his magic is trying to repair it. The bond will settle and he will feel more comfortable leaving her soon for longer periods. It will just take time.'

They continued walking in silence before Dumbledore said what they were all thinking. 'Do we have time?'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – My hand is up for Adele and Ashley but that's all.

**Chapter 10 – No words**

It was almost pitch black when the three men apparated to Privet Drive that evening and the almost part was taken care of seconds later as Dumbledore quickly collected all the light from the street lamps.

They walked in silence down the street full of matching houses until they reached number four. 'Remember why it is we are here, gentlemen.' Dumbledore said softly and after exchanging an angry grimace both Snape and Ashley nodded curtly. The Vampire had been allowed to come after guessing, correctly, what Harry's uncle had done. A millennium of wisdom really came in handy sometimes.

Dumbledore unlocked the door and they all slipped silently inside before various locking and silencing spells were cast so that nothing could be heard from outside the house. That finished the three men walked into the sitting room and stood side by side in front of the fake fireplace. At a nod from the headmaster Snape flicked his wand and sent a large vase that was sitting on the sideboard hurtling across the room into the other wall with an earsplitting crash.

As expected a great yell was heard from upstairs and lights suddenly flicked on as they were assaulted by the sounds of footsteps thundering down the stairs. The three occupants of the house all stumbled into the sitting room, freezing almost immediately at the sight of the headmaster flanked by the menacing figures in black.

'FREAKS!' Vernon Dursley roared. 'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!'

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the enormous man was silenced and still as the elderly wizard took several steps forward. 'We are not here for either of you.' He said calmly as he looked towards a pale Petunia and trembling Dudley, who was for some reason that none of the wizards in the room could fathom, clutching his huge bottom protectively. 'You should be ashamed of yourself, tormenting those smaller and weaker than yourself. Your time will come Dudley Dursley, one day there will be someone who will take you to task.'

'I...I didn't do anything?' Dudley stammered.

An ominous growl from Snape silenced the fat teenager and Dumbledore's eyes turned icy. 'Go to bed now.' He commanded and Dudley didn't wait for another, quickly darting from the room as fast as his fat legs could carry him.

Dumbledore turned to Petunia. 'Your sister would be so disappointed that you let such things happen to your nephew. She thought the world of you and you hated her, you took that hatred out on her son, an innocent boy.'

Snape breathed out heavily at the accusation and Ashley sent him a consoling look. 'What you have done for the boy more than makes up for your treatment of him previously.' The Vampire murmured. 'I'm sure Harry would agree.'

Snape nodded and Dumbledore went on as if they hadn't spoken. 'You're neglect of Harry is appalling and you should really be punished but we haven't the time tonight. What your husband did was much worse and it is time he paid for his sins.'

'What did he do?' Petunia asked hesitantly glancing fearfully at her husband who was still shouting in complete silence, his face almost purple with rage.

'You will find out soon enough, Petunia. I only hope that when you do you can forgive yourself for not protecting one of your own as you should. Now leave us please.'

Petunia looked as if she was about to protest but in that moment both Ashley and Snape stepped towards her and without a backward glance she scurried from the room.

Dumbledore pointed his wand directly at Vernon and the man's mouth snapped closed even though he was still under the silencing charm. 'You foul, loathsome, perverted...' Dumbledore trailed off unable to even put into words how he felt looking at the muggle.

Snape went on for him. 'Sadistic, twisted, waste of air.' The potions master spat. 'You had to take the only thing he had left didn't you, you bastard. He was just a boy. Never in my life have I seen something so disgusting.'

Vernon's mouth opened and he muttered several silent words that caused Ashley to lunge forward, grabbing him by the neck and slammed him into the wall behind him, fangs glinting as he snarled at the muggle. 'How dare you.' The vampire hissed and before Dumbledore or Snape could stop him he sank his teeth into the man's neck.

It was only as he felt the muggle going limp in his arms that he noticed the two men trying to pull him off the now unconscious body of Vernon Dursley; his anger dispelling even the strongest stunning spell the headmaster could cast. As he stepped back Vernon crumpled to a heap on the floor and Ashley turned away, vomiting the foul tasting blood all over the floor.

'Ashley, what were you thinking?' Dumbledore murmured as he surveyed the mess before them.

'I think it's safe to say I wasn't.' Ashley said hoarsely as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

'What did he say?' Snape asked quietly, knowing that whatever it had been it had sent the vampire crazy.

'He said...' Ashley hesitated, looking ill once again. 'He said...he was such a good little fuck once he stopped screaming.' He finished in a whisper.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed and the very foundations of the house shook around them; yelps and screams from upstairs barely heard over the low rumbling.

Snape moved past his anger and did the only thing that came to mind. He raised his wand, pointing it at the fat man as he groaned; consciousness was returning. Snape waited until the man blinked and opened his eyes, immediately widening them at the sight of the potion master leaning over him, wand raised.

'For your sins, muggle.' Snape whispered. 'Castratus Maximus.'

Vernon's eyes bulged and his hands immediately flew to his crotch where he had just been castrated and cauterized.

'And for good measure. Obliviate.' Dumbledore added in a growl. Vernon's eyes became glazed and at a nod from the headmaster Snape quickly swept from the room and up the stairs to do the same to the rest of the Dursley family.

Albus raised an eyebrow at the wicked smirk on the younger man's face when he returned several minutes later. 'What did you do?' he asked carefully.

Snape's smirk became even more pronounced. 'Nothing they will remember.' He promised and without looking back the three men left Privet Drive never to return again.

* * *

><p>Harry was nervous. Actually, that was an understatement. He was petrified. He was sitting between Albus and Claudius with Snape, Ashley and Adele several rows behind in the gallery.<p>

'It will be alright, Harry. Just relax.' Albus murmured soothingly as he placed a gentle hand on Harry's arm. He could feel a small warmth resting in his chest and knew Adele was concentrating hard on relaxing him.

It worked partially but when the doors banged open and the Wizingamot filed in it didn't stop him jumping almost a foot in shock.

Rodd and Dumbledore exchanged glances as Fudge, Malfoy and Halington Greaves swaggered into the courtroom behind them, all smiling heartily as if without a care in the world.

Madame Bones had taken over as Head of the Wizingamot as Dumbledore had had to recues himself as had Fudge. 'Order. Order in this courtroom.' The tall witch called out as she tapped her wand on the bench. Once everyone had quieted she unrolled a parchment and began to read.

'We are here today to hear the case of Harry James Potter versus Lucius Malfoy on the charges of kidnapping, false imprisonment and attempted murder and Harry James Potter versus Cornelius Fudge in complicity with the previously stated charges and neglect in his duty of care as Minister of Magic. How does the Defense plead?' Madame Bones looked up from her paper and peered down at Greaves.

'Not guilty to all charges, Madame. This is preposterous. It is yet another trick for attention by that child.'

'Objection, Madame, I didn't realize we were into opening statements yet.' Rodd said calmly as he stood and stared at his colleague. Greaves just sneered back at him.

'Sustained. You will keep your remarks pertinent, Mr. Greaves and in their required format or they will be stricken from the record. Do you understand?' Madame Bones waited until Greaves nodded sharply. 'Let the record show that both defendants plead not guilty to all charges. We will now hear opening remarks from the defense. Mr. Greaves, the floor is yours but heed my previous warnings.'

'Of course, Madame.' Greaves said deferentially before walking around the desk and crossing the floor to stand before Harry. 'We are here today to bow to the whims of a spoilt child. A child that will use any lie, any half truth to get what he wants.'

Harry's hands clenched into fists and his bit his lip to stop from speaking out even though he dearly wanted to. He sat in silence and listened to the Law-wizard continually harp on Harry's past and his supposed penchant for the limelight, how he would make up anything to get his own way. This went on for almost twenty minutes before he finally said he was finished and sat down beside Malfoy and Fudge all of whom were grinning smugly. Albus patted his arm before taking Harry's hand in his own.

'Well done, dear boy.' He murmured as Rodd rose from his place beside them and walked out into the floor of the courtroom.

'Good morning, Madame Bones, members of the court. I'm here today to tell you a shocking story, one that will leave you cold with the knowledge that a person can be so cruel, or that another can be so heartless. I'm not going to laud about the accomplishments of the Boy-Who-Lived, I'm going to tell you about a boy, a boy who was kidnapped and tortured so horribly, left to the point of death with only one choice he could possibly make. A boy that rose above his pain and his anguish to do what he knew was right, even after those who had done him wrong continued to hound him. A boy with more courage than I have ever seen. A boy who has endured more pain than most could ever cope with. A boy simply called Harry.' Rodd turned and gave Harry a smile which the young Gryffindor tried gamely to return. Rodd nodded encouragingly and turned back to the Wizingamot.

'Harry was safe at home, or he should have been. Wards erected at the request of this council should have protected him, but they didn't. They allowed a known Death Eater, one that was captured a year before during a raid on this very Ministry and who spent over six months in Azkaban, kidnap him from his bed in the middle of the night and hold him for more than four days. How could this happen? That is what we are here to find out. I am going to show you evidence over the next few days that will prove to you that not only did Lucius Malfoy take Harry and hold him, but torture and curse him almost to the point of death. You will also be shown evidence proving that Cornelius Fudge was aware of the rebirth of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, having seen him with his own eyes in the Atrium of this very building on the same night he sent Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban. And that even with this knowledge and against the specific orders of this council did order the tearing down of the wards around Harry's home at the request of Lucius Malfoy on the same day he was taken.'

There were hissed words and the sounds of chairs scraping at the defense table but Greaves managed to subdue both his clients before any damage could be done and Rodd went on.

'I'm going to show you the truth. I'm going to show you the lies that have been told and I'm going to show you what happened to one young man who should have been safe. Thank you.'

Rodd came and sat down beside Harry, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze as the courtroom just stared in stunned silence.

'You may call your first witness, Mr Greaves.' Madame Bones said firmly after the silence lingered for several minutes.

'Yes, right.' Greaves stammered, standing quickly. 'The defense calls Lucius Malfoy.'

Malfoy stood slowly and swaggered elegantly over to the chair in the middle of the room, giving Harry a sneer for good measure.

'Mr. Malfoy, do you swear on your wand to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you Merlin?' A clerk asked quietly. Malfoy's sneer moved to take in the young man.

'Of course.' He said imperiously.

The clerk sat down and Greaves began. 'Mr. Malfoy, did you kidnap Mr. Potter from his home during the summer?' He asked bluntly, jumping in straight away.

'No.' Malfoy scoffed.

'Did you hold him in your home for four days?'

'No.'

'Did you curse or hex him during that time?'

'Of course not.'

'Did you ask Minister Fudge to remove the wards from around his house?'

'No.'

'Are you a follower of You-Know-Who?'

Malfoy's grey eyes narrowed. 'No.'

Greaves smiled brightly at the council before turning to Rodd. 'No further questions.'

'Your witness, Mr. Rodd.' Madame Bones called out and Rodd stood.

'The plaintiff requests the use of Veritaserum for this witness, Madame.' Rodd said quietly

'Objection.' Greaves was on his feet in an instant. 'Mr Malfoy is an upstanding member of the community donating millions of Galleons to charity. A request for Veritaserum is not only uncalled for but insulting.'

Madame Bones looked between the two opposing councils for several moments. 'At this point I see no reason for Veritaserum to be used however I reserve the right to change my judgment if I think it necessary.'

Rodd glanced at Harry and Albus and shook his head at Harry's stricken expression. 'Mr. Malfoy.' He said turning back to Lucius. 'Why would you sink to such a level?'

'What?'

'What made you use such a potion on an innocent child?'

'Pardon? I did no such thing.' Malfoy snapped, clearly rattled at such blunt and rude questioning.

Rodd had loomed over the man. 'So Harry made it all up then?'

Malfoy sneered. 'My son Draco, said Potter did have a very vivid imagination.'

'Objection, hearsay.' Rodd glanced at Madame Bones who nodded.

'Sustained.' She said. 'Please keep your testimony to your own words and thoughts, Mr. Malfoy. The thoughts of your son are irrelevant here.'

Malfoy nodded but was clearly angry at being reprimanded.

'Were you so distressed at the thought of Harry destroying your master that you decided to take things into your own hands?' Rodd jumped in quickly while the blond man was still off balance.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes widened and he snorted loudly. 'That child?' He sneered at Harry. 'Besting the Dark Lord? I think not.'

Harry's eyes widened as he noticed several in the council exchange glances. 'What is it?' he whispered to Dumbledore.

'Only a Death Eater would call Voldemort, the Dark Lord.' Dumbledore murmured back. 'That was a very costly mistake on Lucius' part.'

Harry thought about it for a moment and realized it was true, of the people he knew only Snape called Tom Riddle by that name. He glanced over at Greaves and saw that the defense council had paled. The man breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Rodd said he had no more questions and Malfoy was allowed to step down.

Fudge was called up next and he too answered no to every question Greaves put to him. The fun really started when Rodd began his cross examination. Again Veritaserum was refused but it didn't matter.

'Mr. Fudge.' He said carefully, flat out refusing to use the Man's title. 'Do you recognize this?' he asked handing over a sheet of parchment.

Fudge looked at it and nodded slowly. 'It is a record of my account at Gringotts.' He explained.

'And the deposit dated 21st November last year, what was the amount?'

Fudge glanced over at Malfoy. 'T...ten thousand Galleons.' He stammered.

'And who was that deposit from?' Rodd asked lightly.

'The Dragon Trust.'

'And who is the Dragon Trust?' Rodd's eyes never moved from the man before him even as Fudge's eyes flicked to Malfoy once again.

'Lucius Malfoy.' He whispered.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that.'

'Lucius Malfoy.' Fudge said more loudly. Several whispers were exchanged around the gallery.

'And what was Mr. Malfoy's release date from Azkaban again?'

Fudge paled. 'The 21st November.' He whispered.

Rodd smiled grimly and handed the man another piece of parchment. 'This is another record of your account but for the month of July this year, is it not?'

'Yes.'

'And the deposit dated the 15th, how much is that for?

'Ten thousand Galleons.' Fudge sighed realizing this was becoming a losing battle.

'And the depositor?'

'The Dragon Trust.'

Rodd winked at Harry as he picked up another piece of paper off the table. 'Mr. Fudge, have you seen this piece of parchment before?' He asked, holding up what was clearly a Ministry Document.

'I...I...um...It's a Ministry Decree.' Fudge stuttered.

'And is that your magically binding signature on the bottom?'

'Y...yes.'

'And just what did this decree do?'

Fudge glanced around as if looking for someone to save him. 'It dissolved the wards around Mr. Potter's home.' He said finally

'And whose is the requesting signature for this very important, life threatening decree?'

Fudge's panicked eyes flew to Malfoy who looked as if he was trying to cast a Silencio with only his eyes. 'L..lucius.'

'Lucius Malfoy?' Rodd said clearly and Fudge nodded swallowing heavily.

'Yes.'

'And just what is the date of this particular decree tearing down the words around Harry's summer home and putting his life in danger?'

'There was no danger.' Fudge burst out.

'Answer the question, Mr. Fudge.' Rodd said calmly.

'I told you, there was no danger. The wards were a waste. There were no longer needed.'

Rodd turned to Madame Bones. 'Would the court please direct the witness to answer the question please?' he requested.

'Minister Fudge, please answer the question or you will be held in contempt.' Amelia Bones said firmly.

Fudge looked as if he was about to explode. 'The 15th of July. It was written and declared on the 15th of July alright.' He snapped. Most in the courtroom were beginning to show unease at the revelations about their Minister unfolding before them.

Rodd smiled and picked up a final piece of paper. 'One last one, Mr. Fudge, do you recognize this piece of paper?' Rodd said slowly as he held a roll of parchment with the date clearly visibly on the side.

'How?' Fudge's voice was incredulous as his face drained of blood.

'I'll take your reaction to mean that you do but if you could please say yes or no for the record.'

'Yes.' Fudge said automatically, his eyes never leaving the scroll.

Rodd made a point of unrolling it. 'This is your report from the night of the raid on the Ministry in May last year, is it not?'

'Yes.' Fudge whispered.

'It is a truth scroll, unable to be altered or destroyed, is that not correct?'

'Yes.'

'And in this scroll do you not say that not only was Lucius Malfoy found in a white mask and black robe with the Dark Mark burnt into his arm, but that you saw You-Know-Who dueling with Albus Dumbledore with your own eyes in the Atrium of this building?'

Fudge was panicking, unable to stop glancing between Dumbledore, Malfoy and Greaves.

'Mr. Fudge?'

'YES. YES ALRIGHT. I SAW HIM, ARE YOU HAPPY?' Fudge screamed and the courtroom broke out in whispers.

'Silence. Silence.' Madame Bones shot sparks into the air from her wand until all was quiet. 'Go on, Mr. Rodd.' She said coldly, staring at the man who was the Minister but probably not for much longer.

'I have no further questions for this witness, Madame.' Rodd said quietly before returning to his seat.

Amelia Bones glanced at her watch. 'This courtroom will break for lunch and will reconvene in half an hour.' She said giving her wand a final tap on the bench before the Wizingamot filed slowly from the room. Fudge, Malfoy and Greaves followed thereafter, however the swagger that had been there when they walked in was well and truly missing.

Dumbledore and Rodd grasped one of Harry's arms and pulled him to his feet, propelling him through the room towards the door where they met up with Snape, Adele and Ashley. Harry knew not to say anything yet and just took Adele's hand and allowed the adults to guide them into a large room further down the corridor. It was warm and comforting in spite of the growing November cold outside and the adults quickly sat around the fire talking as Adele pulled Harry to stand by the window.

'It's going very well, Harry.' She said softly.

Harry shrugged. 'It's all against Fudge at the moment. Malfoy will get off again. He always does.'

Adele shook her head. 'No, you heard Madame Bones. If she thinks Veritaserum is warranted she will call for it. And after you tell everyone what happened I bet she demands he take it.'

Harry couldn't help but smile at the complete confidence in her voice. 'I hope you're right.' He sighed, pulling her close.

'Course I am, I'm a Snape after all.' Adele said primly and Harry couldn't help but snort softly.

'I hope you're doing something constructive, Harry.' Snape called out from where the adults were gathered by the fireplace.

Harry rolled his eyes as Adele giggled before sinking his fangs gently into her neck and drinking slowly. They stood entwined for almost ten minutes before he drew away, kissing her softly on the lips. 'Love you.' He whispered.

'Ditto.' She whispered back and they slowly crossed the room to join the others. Snape took one look at Harry's now vivid green eyes and nodded in acknowledgement. Harry smiled and nodded back before pulling Adele down onto his lap and reaching for a sandwich.

Both Snape and Dumbledore realized just how good Adele was for Harry after lunch when things began to get tough for him. He was the first witness called after lunch, as Rodd had foretold he would be.

Harry had been on the stand for over an hour answering questions as calmly as he could regarding the incident during the dueling club in his second year; the Tri-Wizard tournament and even the hunt for the Philosopher's Stone in his first year. All trying to show just how much he craved attention.

Finally Greaves conferred for several moments with Lucius Malfoy who was grinning smugly at Harry even still. Finally the Law-Wizard straightened and turned back to Harry.

'Mr Potter, I'd like to ask you now about the death of Cedric Diggory at your hands.' Greaves drawled.

'I never killed Cedric.' Harry said softly glancing at Albus.

'Oh really? Who did? Not this You-Know-Who nonsense again.'

'That right. Voldemort killed him.'

The entire courtroom flinched but Greaves looked as if he had hit the jackpot. The expression was quickly wiped off his face however with Harry's answer to his next question.

'You do realize Mr. Potter that only a Death Eater would call You-Know-Who by his rightful name.'

Harry's mouth twitched. 'You do realize Mr. Greaves.' He said clearly. 'That his rightful name is actually Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort is something he made up so that no one would know he was really a half blood and that loyal Death Eaters actually call him the Dark Lord.' Harry finished his eyes riveted to Lucius Malfoy who seemed to have gone into apoplectic shock.

Snape glanced at Ashley with a wry smile. He had to sit on his hands so that he didn't get to his feet and applaud. The boy couldn't have answered better if it had been scripted.

Those in the courtroom broke out into whispers and once again a now pale Madame Bones had to shoot sparks from her wand several times for silence.

Greaves stated that he had no further questions for Harry and hurried sat down as Rodd stood. 'Madame, I understand that Mr. Potter has been called by the defense but he is also a witness for his own case and has requested the use of Veritaserum to prove the accuracy of his statements.'

Madame Bones nodded. 'If the plaintiff is requesting then let it be so.' She stated nodding to the Medi-Wizard in the corner. Before the young man could reach Harry Snape was on his feet.

'Madame Bones, the plaintiff also requests that potions master Snape be able to test and confirm the Veritaserum before it is administered.'

'Granted.'

Snape quickly stepped down onto the floor and crossed to Harry, holding out his hand to the Medi-wizard and taking the proffered vial. He held it up to the light tipping it several times before popping the cork. He sniffed it with his eyes closed before dipping the tip of his finger into it and touching it to his tongue.

'It's fine.' He said handing it back. He gave Harry's shoulder a surreptitious squeeze as he passed before returning to his seat. Harry opened his mouth and allowed the man to administer three drops on his tongue. Several moments later he felt lightheaded and disconnected but he knew that was right and just listened to Rodd as he began to speak.

'Harry, can you tell us what happened on the night of the 15th July and for the four days afterwards?' Claudius said softly.

Harry nodded and began to speak. 'It was late and I was asleep. I heard a noise and it woke me up. Lucius Malfoy was standing in the door way. He stunned me.' Harry's voice was completely monotonous, exactly as the last telling. 'When I woke up I was chained to a stone floor. I was naked. He was standing in the doorway, smirking at me.'

'Who was, Harry?'

'Malfoy.'

'Lucius Malfoy?'

'Yes.'

'What happened next?'

'He taunted me, saying how the mighty had fallen. Then he left. I don't know how quickly time passed. Every time I tried to fall asleep he came in and threw freezing water on me. I tried to make him angry, I was hoping he would make a mistake and I would be able to get away but he just got angry and cast the Cruciatus on me. Eventually he'd just cast it every time he came in. I was so cold and so tired and the pain. I couldn't help it. Finally I begged him not to and he laughed and said it was time. He said I wouldn't be able to resist it any longer.' Harry took a deep breath and continued the disjointed report; his eyes still unfocused and glassy.

'Resist what?' Rodd asked quietly. The entire courtroom was listening to Harry in stunned silence and Fudge was staring at Malfoy in horror.

'I'm not sure.' Harry whispered.

'What happened next?'

'Then came the pain. It was incredible. He was carving something into my skin. He was laughing. He made me look at him. Said he wanted to see the pain in my eyes. There was something on the blade. It burnt horribly. I wished he would just kill me and be done with it but he wouldn't.' Two tears dripped unnoticed down Harry's cheeks. 'When he'd finished carving what I found out later were runes into the front of my body he turned me over and finished the back. I couldn't move. I couldn't even make a sound. I blacked out several times but he revived me. He said he didn't want me to miss a minute. When he had finished he stood up and cast a spell. I knew nothing more until I woke up in the hospital wing. Albus said I had been missing for four days.' Harry's voice trailed off and there was several moments of silence as Rodd let the descriptive weight of Harry's testimony sink in. Harry had seemed to shrink into the chair, looking more like a small child than ever before.

'Harry, are you alright?' Rodd asked softly.

'I'll never be alright.' Harry whispered, unable to do anything but answer truthfully. Several women in the gallery gasped at the pained response.

Rodd rephrased the question. 'Harry, can you continue?'

'Yes.'

'Harry, how long after that night did you find out what had happened to you?'

'It was about just over three months.'

'Not sooner?'

Harry shook his head. 'When Albus and Professor Snape found me there was no way to tell what had happened. No markings, nothing remained. There was only my memory of what happened and it was hazy at best.'

'How can you be sure of what happened then?'

'Because when I collapsed at the end of October we found out what it was Malfoy had done.'

'And that was?'

'He carved a set of power boosting runes called Alacantera into my skin using a potion covered blade. The potion was a slow acting poison that would weaken me every time I used magic.'

'And the runes?'

'Alacantera contain a compulsion rune that would compel me to use magic as much as possible. That's why nothing showed up in the summer, because I didn't use any magic. It was only when school started again that it showed itself. He bound my magic and the compulsion rune together with the poison. He wanted me to continue using magic until it killed me.'

'Mother of Merlin.' A witch on the council breathed, coving her mouth with her hand. There was much shifting in the gallery and Madame Bones looked to be about to call for silence again when Rodd spoke.

'Harry, what choices did you have to negate the rune and the poison?'

Another tear made its way down Harry's cheek and most of the women in the gallery were crying too. 'I had no choice.' Harry said softly. 'The potion could only be expelled with another potion and an incantation, but my heart could not be beating. The amount of time it took for the potion to work wouldn't have allowed my heart to start again even with magic. The compulsion rune could only have been smothered with a bond to something or someone with very strong mind magic. A Turning and bonding to a Vampire was the only way. I could either do that and live to destroy Voldemort as is my task or I could let the poison kill me and fail everyone I love. There was no choice.' Harry finished softly.

Rodd reached out and squeezed Harry's hand. 'I have no more questions for this witness.' He said quietly.

Greaves stood up casting a wary glance at Harry realizing that he was still under the Veritaserum and the Law-Wizard had no idea of what could come out of the boy's mouth; and any good lawyer knows not to ask a question they don't already know the answer to. The damage done already was almost impossible to overcome. 'The defense rests.' He said firmly even after Lucius hissed sharply at him.

Madame Bones looked to Rodd. 'Do you have any further witnesses?'

'Just one Madame.' Rodd said calmly. 'The Prosecution calls Professor Severus Snape.'

There were several intakes of breath as Snape stood and walked down to the floor of the courtroom and Harry returned to his seat beside the headmaster who wrapped his arm around the young man and gave him the antidote to the Veritaserum.

Snape was sworn in and Rodd began. 'Professor, you were one of the ones to find Harry down by the gates four days after his disappearance. Is that correct?'

'Yes.'

'And his condition when you found him?'

'He looked fine. Well, he was a bit thin and he was exhausted but physically he looked fine.'

'How did you find out what had happened?'

'Harry just kept saying Lucius had taken him. He tried to explain but seemed unable. In the end Albus suggested he put his memories of the event into a pensieve so that we could all see them.'

'All of you? Who else viewed them?'

'Myself, Albus, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey to begin with but when we realized Lucius had cursed Harry, and that none of us could work out what it was, more people were shown including the other Heads of House and several select members of the Order.' Snape glanced at Dumbledore who nodded slowly. 'The next day when Harry settled down he was able to recount most of what had happened.'

'When did you find out exactly what had been done?' Rodd asked.

'Just over two weeks ago I visited Lucius one evening. Harry had finally collapsed in class that morning and we were getting desperate to find out exactly what had happened. I confronted Lucius and he admitted what it was he had done albeit after much posturing from himself and mock envy from myself' At this point Snape hesitated for a moment. 'He showed me the book he used for the runes and it was at this point that I found out that the potion Lucius had used was one I had developed.' He said ashamedly.

'What did that potion do?'

'It weakened the recipient every time they used magic until it killed them.' Snape murmured.

'Why would you develop such a potion?' Rodd asked with a glance at the Wizingamot who were hanging on every word.

'It was originally developed in consultation with Albus Dumbledore as a possible way to rid us of the Dark Lord but it was discounted due to the difficulty in administration. It was after that time that it came up in a discussion with Lucius and after a demonstration he kept a vial.'

'And it was this vial he used on Harry?'

Snape nodded. 'That's what he told me.'

'Did Lucius Malfoy tell you exactly what he did to Harry?'

'Yes.'

'Now most of the Wizingamot are aware of your duties as a spy for Albus Dumbledore however I believe these duties are now finished, is that correct?'

'Yes, circumstances have changed and I am no longer a spy for the Order. When my daughter Adele was bound to Harry it became too dangerous for me to continue.' Snape admitted and the look of Malfoy's face could have wilted a dragon.

'Mr. Malfoy denies both kidnapping Harry and carving any sort of runes on his skin in spite of Harry's memory of him having done so. Can you please tell us exactly what happened when the runes and potion were supposedly countered?'

Snape gave Albus a pointed look before speaking. 'Harry was Turned first and then was given the potion as Albus, Minerva, Poppy and myself chanted the incantation to expel the poison.' The potions master seemed to be waiting for something before continuing and most in the room were startled when Dumbledore wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled the boy close, keeping one hand over the ear furthest away from him while he murmured almost silently in the other one. 'Nothing happened at first but then Harry whimpered, those whimpers turning into screams moments later as what were the runes that had been carved into his skin all over his body reappeared. They were glowing black and they reopened and copious amounts of thick black poisoned blood flowed out. The amount was incredible.' Snape shook his head and nearly all in the room were looking at least mildly ill. 'Eventually he stopped screaming and lay still. He was so still and pale.' Snape trailed off.

Rodd looked at Albus who was still murmuring softly in Harry's ear as the Boy-Who-Lived sat with his eyes closed and his head bent. 'Tell me, Professor, is there a reason for this rather odd display?' The Law-Wizard asked, his expression slightly confused as he gestured to the two completely oblivious people at the table across the room.

Snape nodded. 'Harry cannot remember what happened that afternoon. The sheer amount of pain he was in has made him block it completely and neither myself, nor Albus, wish to accidentally trigger him to remember. He is best off not knowing. He has far too much to deal with already.' The man said glaring at Fudge and Malfoy.

Rodd nodded in understanding. That was something that hadn't come up in their discussions. 'Thank you Professor Snape. I have no further questions.'

Madame Bones tapped her wand sharply even as Graves rose to ask his own questions. 'While I believe we could sit here for days and throw question after question around, I feel that would be detrimental to Mr Potter who seems to have been through quite enough. The charges against Cornelius Fudge have been proven beyond reasonable doubt and I see only one way to settle those against Lucius Malfoy. The Wizingamot authorizes the use of Veritaserum to be administered immediately.'

The courtroom exploded, most of the noise coming from Malfoy who was snarling loudly at the council. Madame Bones shot an almost unending amount of sparks from her wand that went on for several minutes before there was silence. She then fixed hard blue eyes on the blonde aristocrat. 'Mr Malfoy, you _will_ take the stand and submit yourself to questioning by this council under Veritaserum, is that clear?' Her tone gave no room for disagreement and Malfoy know that if he did not do as she said he would find himself at the wand point of several Aurors and the truth serum forced down his throat.

Malfoy, looking as if he'd like to eviscerate Madame Bones, Fudge, Graves, Snape and Harry all in one fell swoop growled loudly. 'Of course, Madame.' He snarled, stalking across the room and throwing himself into the chair. The Medi-Wizard hurried across the room to administer the three drops of Veritaserum, snatching has hand back when Malfoy snapped his mouth closed and hissed at him. Madame Bones waited for several moments until Malfoy's eyes took on the same glassy quality that Harry's had less than an hour before.

'Mr Malfoy, did you take one Harry Potter from his bed on the evening of the 15th July this year?' She asked bluntly.

'Yes.' Malfoy replied and whispers broke out around the room.

'Did you hold Harry Potter hostage for four days after that date?'

'Yes.'

'Did you use a potion developed by Severus Snape to poison Harry Potter during that time?'

'Yes.'

'Did you carve the runes of Alacantera into Harry Potter's skin and bind them to the potion in an effort to kill him?' Madame Bones was wasting no time in getting all of the answers she wanted.

'Yes.'

'Did you bribe Minister Fudge to dissolve the wards around Harry Potter's home so that you could kidnap him?'

'Yes.'

'And how many times over the last ten years have you bribed the Minister for any reason whatsoever?' Madame Bones pressed the issue.

'Too many times to count.'

Amelia Bones exchanged a whisper with a witch to her left, another wizard on her right also adding his thoughts before turning back to Malfoy who was still glassy-eyed. 'Are you a loyal Death Eater?'

Malfoy seemed to hesitate for a moment as if trying to fight the serum but it was too strong. 'Yes.' He said finally.

The head of the council pursed her lips as whispers of outrage broke out around her once again. This time she ignored them, her anger showing clearly on her face.

'Have you used the Imperious Curse?' she asked quietly.

'Yes.'

'Have you used the Cruciatus Curse?'

'Yes.'

'Have you used the Avada Kedavra Curse?'

There was another internal struggle as once again Malfoy tried to resist answering, but it was in vain. 'Yes.' He ground out.

Greaves was on his feet shouting and Rodd was answering straight back but both of them were drowned out by the shouting from the gallery. Madame Bones ignored everything as she conferred with the witches and wizards either side of her.

'Albus?' Harry whispered hesitantly as he spied Malfoy looking at him as if wanting to lunge across the room and throttle him with his bare hands even under the influence of the Veritaserum.

Dumbledore wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and stared unblinking with icy blue eyes at the man across the room. 'It's alright, dear boy. He won't be able to hurt you for much longer.' He vowed.

That was quite the understatement as minutes later Madame Bones tapped her wand loudly on the bench several times for silence before speaking.

'The Wizingamot has reached its decision and it will be carried out immediately.' She said firmly. 'These were civil charges, originally filed by Harry Potter, but after the testimony we have heard here today we find ourselves unable to leave this as a civil case and have reverted them by unanimous decision to criminal charges. This action changes the punishment that can be metered out to something more applicable to the crimes that have been committed. Sit down.' She yelled as Fudge leapt to his feet. The soon to be ex Minister looked stunned at her outburst and promptly sat, his mouth still hanging open. Amelia nodded and turned to Malfoy.

'Lucius Malfoy, your actions have completely horrified and disgraced this court. That no one managed to curb your evil before now is a stain on the law enforcement of our world, and especially this Ministry, that can never be removed. What you put an innocence boy through is nothing short of appalling. You took his life in the worst possible way, making him have to choose between life and death himself and for that there is only one sentence that can be handed out.' As Amelia Bones stood and gestured to the Auror beside the door, Malfoy's face paled more than anyone thought possible. 'Lucius Malfoy, it has been agreed that you will be administered the Dementors Kiss to be followed by a term of life in Azkaban prison.'

'No.' Malfoy breathed as the door opened and the temperature in the room dropped as two Dementors glided in. The moved straight to the condemned man and began their task.

'Please, no.' Harry whimpered in Dumbledore's arms. 'Please no more.' His eyes were clenched tightly shut and he was trembling violently as the nearness of the Dementors brought back memories of the torture of the summer.

'Harry? Shh, it's okay.' Dumbledore murmured, holding the boy close. He glanced behind him to see Snape doing the same to Adele who was feeling the terror almost as strongly as her husband.

Finally the Dementors finished and glided from the room but by this time Harry had passed out and didn't hear Fudge being stripped of his title and position and thrown into Azkaban for twenty five years. He didn't receive the Kiss but from the look on his face he might well have. Madame Bones shot sparks into the air once more and called that the trial was officially closed.

By the time the Aurors escorted Fudge and Malfoy from the room Dumbledore had enervated Harry and he sat pale and shaking between Rodd and Albus as Madame Bones stared down at him.

'Mr. Potter, it has to be said that the courage you have shown both today and in the months preceding this day far outstrips anything I have ever seen. Your stalwart belief in your rights both as a child and as a wizard should be applauded and your maturity and clear headedness in the face of such adversity should be held in the highest regard.' At that point the witch actually rose and came around the bench and down the stairs to cross the room and stand before Harry who was quickly helped to his feet, swaying slightly on unsteady legs.

'Mr. Potter, I take it personally that the Ministry failed to notice what was going on and I swear to you that it will not happen again. Not while I work here anyway. Repatriations will be paid from both the Malfoy Trust and the Fudge Trust accounts for your pain and suffering. I only hope that you will accept the apologies of myself and the rest of the Wizingamot.'

Harry swallowed and looked down. 'I don't want any money.' He whispered.

'I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I didn't quite catch that.' Madame Bones said encouragingly.

Harry raised his head, his green eyes bright with resolve. 'I don't want any money. Give it to charity or something. I did this because I wanted it to stop. The lies, the bribes, the pain. I didn't do it for money. I did it in the hope that finally someone may see the truth about Malfoy and Fudge behind the facade. I'm just glad it's over.' Harry sighed. 'May I please be excused?'

Madame Bones looked saddened at the world weary tone in the teenager's voice and nodded. 'Yes, Mr. Potter.'

Harry gave the witch a small smile. 'Thank you, Madame.' He finished politely before stepping around the table and walking to the door where he met up with his family. He accepted the kiss Adele placed on his cheek before taking her hand and with Snape and Ashley trailing quickly walked from the courtroom even as dozens of reporters clamoured to talk to him.

Albus, Claudius and Amelia Bones just stared after him. 'I know you've been saying it since he was eleven, Albus, but before now I never really believed it.' Madame Bones said quietly.

'Believed what, Amelia?' Albus asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

'Believed that he was the most incredible child you had ever met.'

Dumbledore smiled fondly. 'Even that doesn't do him justice anymore. There isn't a word to describe that boy, Amelia. In any language.'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – Anything you don't recognise from canon...which is a fair amount...is mine.

**Chapter 11 – Acceptance from Wards and Words**

In the weeks following the trial and subsequent incarceration of Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge, Harry changed dramatically. His skinny under nourished frame filled out, his dull eyes burned brightly with knowledge and power, and his usually pasty skin had paled significantly until it practically glowed like moonlight.

Dumbledore and Snape watched these changes with hope. It seemed the cathartic effects of both the trial and the retelling of the abuse of the summer had allowed the Boy-Who-Lived the encouragement he needed to finally grow. The boy was gone, and a confident, powerful young man, one who knew exactly what he was capable of, stood in his place. Harry had taken stock of his life and his future and realised that he finally had all he needed, only one thing remained, but before that there was something he had to do; something that had begun almost calling to him several weeks before.

It was three days before Christmas when Harry dropped the bombshell. All but two first years had gone home for the holidays, the threat of Voldemort stronger than ever after an attack on Hogsmeade only the week before, only a half dozen teachers remained.

Harry watched as they finished their meal, Adele's hand held loosely within his own. Dumbledore and McGonagall were chatting quietly, as were most of the staff, and Snape and Ashley murmured softly to each other as they watched Harry watching the boys. As soon as the boys were finished Harry stood, walking the ten steps to the far end of the table and placing his head between the two eleven year olds and whispering softly, all the while ignoring the looks of curiosity he was receiving from all but his wife.

The two boys, who had spent half the day in a snowball fight with Harry, nodded eagerly at his words and smiled taking the proffered pack of exploding snap cards and standing. Both pushed their chairs back in before tossing Harry a wave and all but running from the hall. Harry watched them go with a small smile and returned to his seat.

He looked up to see Dumbledore twinkling at him. 'I gather you have something you wish to discuss, Harry.' He said cheerfully.

Harry glanced at Adele and raised an eyebrow. 'It's not really up for discussion, Albus.' He murmured, his expression not changing even as Snape groaned. Most of the staff were listening intently by this point.

Albus frowned. 'I'm sorry, Harry? I don't understand.'

Harry returned his eyes to the elderly wizard's and took Adele's hand once again. 'Adele and I will be traveling to Canada on Friday.' He said quietly.

The stunned silence lasted for only a moment before all hell broke loose.

'Are you completely out of your mind?' Snape bellowed.

'Harry, really, it's not safe.' Minerva added.

'Albus, the boy's gone daft.' Flitwick squeaked.

Dumbledore held up his hand to quiet the outraged cries of the Professors as he looked intently at the young man across the table who had yet to look away. 'There is nothing I can say that will change your mind.' He said, his tone clearly showing it wasn't a question.

Harry shook his head. 'No.' he said softly. 'It's time I met the rest of my family.'

Dumbledore studied him for several moments before nodding slowly. 'I do understand, dear boy.' he responded and Harry smiled as he stood, tugging Adele up beside him. The others in the room gaped at the headmaster in shock.

'Thank you, Albus.' Harry murmured.

'Albus, is insanity catching?' Snape burst out. 'You can't let him go half way around the world on his own. What if something happened?'

'Severus!' Albus halted the younger man's rant as Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to the vampire seated beside his father-in-law, who stood instantly.

'Ashley, would you please advise the Clan of our impending arrival.'

Ashley straightened, snapping his heels and bowing slightly before sweeping towards the door.

'Ashley?' Harry's voice caught the vampire before he could leave the room although his eyes remained on Snape. 'Make sure they're aware that it will be a party of four.' Ashley nodded and disappeared out the door.

'Four?' Snape had stood also and was now glaring at Harry who stared back at him calmly.

'I'd assumed you would be accompanying us, Professor.' He said archly as Adele snickered.

That silenced Snape for almost a minute. 'And the final spot in our little traveling party?' He sneered finally.

Harry's mouth twitched as he placed an arm around Adele's shoulders. 'I'd assumed Albus would be also. Either that or he's gotten soft in his old age.' He teased glancing at the headmaster who was back to twinkling blindingly.

'You know me too well, my boy.' He said cheerfully.

Harry snorted. 'When you gave in so easily I figured you had a plan.' He chuckled, nodding in deference to the other professors before guiding Adele from the hall, leaving a disbelieving group and one laughing wizard behind him.

* * *

><p>With two Vampires in their group their travel plans had to be approved by the Ministry of Magic but what would have previously been months of negotiation with Fudge now became an instant signature from Amelia Bones together with a warm wish for a safe trip. The entire exercise left Harry stunned and Adele giggling.<p>

The International Portkey dropped them at the Ministry in Montreal where it took a similarly short amount of time before they were ushered through to a section of the building from which they could apparate. Just before leaving them their escort stopped and turned towards Harry. 'It is a pleasure to have the Boy-Who-Lived in our fair city, Mr. Potter.' He said quietly before closing the door behind him.

Harry just nodded but both Snape and Dumbledore could see the muscles in his neck flex as his jaw clenched tightly. Adele ignored it and caressed his cheek. 'Let's go, everyone is waiting.' She whispered and Harry's expression softened as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they apparated off with a soft pop.

Snape grabbed Dumbledore's arm and quickly followed, not wanting Harry and Adele to arrive without any backup of any kind, just in case.

He needn't have worried.

Waiting for them just outside the wards were Ashley and the other seven elders of the clan.

Harry just stood and stared unblinking at each of them in turn. His vibrant green eyes glittering powerfully. The four women looked away quickly, the men were harder; and it was almost ten minutes before Harry had stared down each one.

Dumbledore had opened his mouth to speak several times but was halted by the almost death grip Snape had on his arm. Snape knew exactly what was going on and he knew Harry had to complete this task. He had to show his strength mentally, prove he was worthy of the title of Genus before he would be accepted.

The moment the final elder, in this case Ashley, looked away they all turned back, smiles on their faces and as one moved forward to embrace their new leader.

Harry relaxed and smiled as Adele began introducing the already familiar group. 'This is my Uncle Kellin and Aunt Beth.' She told him.

'Welcome to our family, Harry.' Beth said warmly, stepping forward to hug him tightly.

'I'm honoured.' Harry said softly, his eyes sparkling at the tall woman who looked remarkably similar to Adele.

Harry turned and took in the equally tall man with the salt and pepper mustache that was his wife's uncle. Kellin for his part just smiled brightly and shook his hand.

'This is Dieter and Cassia. They are Uncle Kellin's sister and brother in law.'

Harry received another firm hug and a handshake.

'A pleasure to meet you, Dominus.' David said gruffly.

Harry returned the handshake. 'Please call me Harry.' He insisted.

'Harry.' David agreed.

Adele placed a hand on his arm. 'This is my godmother, Evelyn and her husband, Christian.'

'I'm so glad Adele found someone to love.' Evelyn gushed and Harry couldn't help but feel the same as the slim red haired woman hugged him tightly. The vampire reminded him of a thin Mrs Weasley.

'If only to keep her out of trouble.' Christian joked shaking Harry's hand.

'I'm not sure I'll be all that much help in that regard.' Harry gave the man a sheepish grin as those around them laughed.

'Welcome to the Clan, Harry. I'm sure you will be a most...beneficial...addition.' Christian added, his tone speaking volumes by itself.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not quite sure how to take that.' He said curiously. He glanced over at Adele who signaled that she would explain later.

'Harry, dear.' Evelyn cut in before her husband could speak. 'Just ignore him. He's a worrywart.'

'What does he have to be worried about?' Harry returned almost instantly, not missing the looks that were exchanged.

'Harry, please.' Adele murmured.

Harry glanced back down at his wife in silence for several moments before placing a hand on her elbow and gently but firmly clasping her chin so she couldn't look away.

'Harry.' She whispered plaintively.

'Show me.' He commanded softly and Adele couldn't help but obey.

The others around them watched as Harry stiffened; his eyes widening. Evelyn was glaring daggers at her husband of over three hundred years. Finally Harry released Adele's chin, allowing her to look away. Snape watched as something he couldn't quite discern flashed in Harry's eyes before it was gone.

'You must be Margaret.' He said softly to the diminutive woman at Ashley's side, completely ignoring whatever Adele had just shown him. Snape knew there would be trouble later.

'Please, Harry, call me Maggie.' The still young looking woman said warmly.

Harry nodded. 'Ashley has told me a lot about you.' He murmured, instantly comfortable in the woman's company. He had no idea of who she reminded him of but he suddenly felt as if everything was alright with the world.

Maggie for her part just glanced up at her Sire and raised an eyebrow. 'He has?'

'Yes, bit by bit.' Harry said cheerfully. 'Getting him to talk about anyone is like drawing blood from a stone but I managed to draw it out of him eventually.'

Maggie laughed with him. 'Well done. That's something that has taken me hundreds of years to perfect.' She chuckled.

Harry smiled even as his eyes narrowed and he studied the woman intently. Maggie shifted nervously under his gaze.

'Harry?' Adele prompted him.

Harry's attention stayed where it was. 'You have exceptional control of it.' He said quietly, causing incredulous glances from nearly all who were watching. Only Dumbledore seemed out of the loop as to what Harry was talking about.

'You can tell just by looking?' Dieter looked impressed.

Harry nodded. 'I can tell.' Was all he would say.

The silence became stilted and Adele quickly took Harry's arm and began leading him through the wards and into the house.

'What was that about?' Albus questioned Snape as they followed.

The potions master smirked inwardly at the look on the headmaster's face. It wasn't often he knew something Dumbledore didn't. 'Maggie is one of the last living...well sort of...Affectus Mias.'

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he quickly looked to the diminutive woman who was several paces ahead of him, his mind immediately ticking over. 'Harry said she had control.' He began. 'Does than mean she can actually control who she projects the emotions onto?'

Snape stopped and Albus with him as the potions master stared at him, allowing everyone else to disappear through to door before speaking. 'Harry will not let her help, Albus. You know that. He has already made it quite clear that no one else is to be put at risk.' He said softly.

'And it's a promise I intend to keep.' Harry said even more quietly from the doorway. Snape and Dumbledore glanced up as Harry descended the stairs. 'Albus. Don't do this.' He pleaded softly. 'Forget the war and Tom and everything else for just a couple of days and let me be with my family without thoughts of the future and what it holds. That will come soon enough both here and at Hogwarts.'

Dumbledore stared at the young men before him, his blue eyes bright. 'I just don't want anything to happen to you, my boy.' he said slightly hoarsely.

Harry smiled and placed a hand on the elderly man's shoulder. 'It won't, I swear it.'

'You can't know that, Harry.'

'No.' Harry said, shaking his head. 'I can't but please Albus, just give me two days, that's all I ask, and then when we return to Hogwarts I start preparing myself for what we all know is inevitable. There is more going on then you know and time is running out. I'll do anything you ask but give me two days without mentioning the war.' Harry begged.

Albus finally nodded and Harry sighed, dropping his hand and turning back towards the house. He stopped with his foot on the bottom step and turned back. Snape's eyebrow rose at the fire alight in the young man's vivid green eyes.

'Oh, and Albus.' Harry said slowly. 'I want your word that you will not encourage any one of these people to participate in what is my, and only my, battle with Tom Riddle.'

Dumbledore opened his mouth in what both Snape and Harry knew would be a protest but as Harry raised an eyebrow in response the headmaster just closed his mouth and sighed. 'You have my word.' He agreed and Harry smiled before continuing back into the house.

* * *

><p>As Montreal was five hours behind London, and even though they hadn't left the United Kingdom until well into the morning they still arrived well before lunch and Harry and Adele wandered around the grounds in silence as they waited for the meal to be ready.<p>

'Harry, I-'

'Leave it, Dela.' Harry said quietly as he stared out at the forest of trees that surrounded the property.

Adele tried again in spite of his words. 'Please Harry, I really-'

Harry turned to her and the betrayal showing in his eyes silenced her. 'I said to leave it. I don't want to discuss it yet.'

Adele nodded, knowing that he would talk about it eventually. She hoped he would anyway.

'Dela, Harry, lunch is ready.' Evelyn called and Harry took Adele's hand and they headed back towards the house.

* * *

><p>Snape had watched his daughter and son in law over the meal and noticed underlying tension that hadn't been there before. Harry chatted amiably with all at the table, telling them about Hogwarts and listening to stories of Adele's childhood but Snape could see something swirling in the green eyes that he knew meant trouble.<p>

'Dela, some of your friends have been asking about you.' Evelyn told her niece. 'I've invited them over this afternoon and I thought Harry might like to see more of the manor, perhaps the Library?' she added.

Harry smiled. 'That would be wonderful, thank you.' He nodded in her direction in deference causing the Vampire to smile brightly.

After lunch Harry kissed Adele goodbye, promising to meet up with her and her friends later before following Evelyn, Christian, Ashley, Maggie, Beth and Kellin down through the many corridors until they came to a large heavily warded door.

Harry looked at the anticipation on the faces of the six Vampires surrounding him and raised an eyebrow. He glanced at the door, taking in the dust and cobwebs surrounding it and his mind quickly produced information showing that the room had in fact been sealed since the death of the last official Genus, Adele's grandfather.

Harry lifted a hand and bit down firmly, allowing the blood to well in the palm before placing his hand flat against the door. The door almost seemed to shudder and there was a large crack as the wards fell before the door finally swung open.

Harry heard the sighs of relief behind him and after what he had learnt this morning knew the reasons behind it. He had been wholly accepted by the blood wards as the new leader of the Clan. There was no question of his new inheritance now.

'After you, Dominus.' Ashley murmured and Harry shot him a look. He'd tried for some time to get the Vampire to call him by his given name, but Ashley was too old, too engrained in the old ways. Harry turned back and stepped through the massive door to see the most enormous collection of books he had ever laid eyes on. It made Hogwarts Library look positively trivial in comparison.

As he stepped further into the room he saw that there were actually four separate floors of books as well as several extra rooms that went off the main common room.

'Each room has a different subject and the Library is self updating.' Christian offered.

Harry walked forward and lifted a hand, running it reverently over the nearest shelf of books. 'I know.' Harry said softly.

The six Vampires watched as Harry walked further into the room, the very walls around him seeming to welcome him. Harry swayed alarmingly and closed his eyes as the feelings of comfort almost overwhelmed him.

'Harry?' Evelyn was at his side instantly.

'I'm fine.' Harry whispered, his eyes opening and catching Maggie's.

'It isn't me.' The tiny woman swore.

'It's the wards.' Ashley offered. 'You are a true Genus.'

Harry, breath coming in heavy gasps, just nodded and sank to the floor, his eyes closing again as his hands came in contact with the stone and he began to glow.

'Mother of Merlin, what on earth?' Christian's eyes widened.

'He's communicating.' Snape said from the doorway.

'Communicating?' Beth asked curiously.

'With the wards.'

'You can do that?' This time it was Kellin who was surprised.

'Harry can.' Dumbledore said from beside his potions master.

'I don't think there has ever been a Genus who could communicate with the wards. ' Ashley said thoughtfully. 'Build them and tear them down, yes, but talk to them? I don't think so.'

'You've never had a Genus who was as powerful as Harry.' Snape murmured.

'What do we do now?' Evelyn gestured to the still kneeling Harry.

'We wait.' Dumbledore said firmly. 'He will be finished eventually.'

* * *

><p>Eventually turned out to be more than an hour later. The soft glow that had surrounded Harry faded and he slowly and shakily got to his feet. His body looked tired and weary but when he looked up his eyes were full of fire.<p>

'I need to sleep.' Was all he would say. The others exchanged confused glances but Beth quickly shook herself out of it and stepped forward to take Harry's elbow gently.

'I'll show you to your room.' She whispered softly and Harry allowed her to guide him from the room.

'What just happened?' Kellin asked.

'I think the wards did more than talk to him.' Maggie said quietly, causing the others to look at her in question. 'I think they showed him things, gave him knowledge. He needs to sleep to assimilate it.'

'Do you think he knows everything?' Christian shifted nervously.

'Knows what?' Snape was staring to get irritated at the subtle glances and knowing looks that were being exchanged.

'Ah, I think it best if we wait and see.' Ashley cut in quickly and as the oldest member his words were held until Harry said otherwise.

Snape glared at the group before stalking from the room. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. If the elders weren't going to tell him then his daughter would.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Harry woke some seven hours later. It was dark but the moon was almost full allowing him to stand in the darkened bedroom and stare out at the forest that had so interested him earlier. He didn't know why but something drew his eyes to the tall trees and dense foliage. There must be something in there he had to see. He would go tomorrow. Now he had more important things to think about.<p>

'What the hell did I ever do?' He muttered.

He couldn't believe Adele had hidden it from him. He couldn't believe she had been able to hide it from him, especially during the bonding. That shouldn't have been possible. Particularly something of this magnitude. He shook his head in disbelief.

Harry could feel the other man's presence in the chair by the fireplace. He had sensed him the moment he had awoken but the other had made no sound, had made no movement, had really completely ignored Harry's presence for more than an hour as he had stared out at the forest. Now though, Harry needed to talk.

'Did you know, Professor?' He asked quietly.

'As I'm unable to discern what it is you're talking about, Harry, then I cannot give you a truthful answer.' Snape said softly as he gently raised the level of light in the room and turned in his chair to face the younger wizard.

Harry turned to look at him. 'Did you know about the war? Between the Klamath and the Cellitan?'

Snape's eyes widened.

'I can see by your reaction that you did not.' Harry murmured, his eyes dropping back to the floor.

'Harry, I don't know what to say. If I had known I would have told you.' Snape's tone was sincere.

'I know you would have, Professor.' Harry's tone was filled with betrayal and Snape quickly stood from his chair and crossed the room to stand beside the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Harry, listen to me.' Snape began but Harry cut him off.

'She put me in the middle of another war.' Harry whispered. 'Why didn't she just tell me? She hid the fact that they've been fighting the Cellatin for over fifteen years and she bonded with me knowing I'd be in the middle yet again.'

'Harry, I don't know what to say. I'm not defending her, but she did what she thought was best in order to save your life.'

'She saved my life only to put me in the middle of another battle that I have to face.' Harry snapped.

'You won't be alone.' Snape offered, trying to calm the angry vampire. 'The Clan will help.'

'I DON'T WANT THE CLAN TO HELP!' Harry yelled, his eyes suddenly alight with fury. 'DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HAVE DIED? HUNDREDS!'

'Harry?' Adele's nervous voice came from the doorway and Harry instantly turned away to stare out the window again. 'Harry, I'm sorry.'

Harry spun to face her. 'You should be. You lied to me.'

'I didn't lie to you.' Adele insisted.

'Dela.' Snape warned.

'Lying by omission is still lying.' Harry retorted sharply. 'You know me probably better than anyone and yet you still held something like that from me. I hate being left in the dark. Having my life planned for me. You, of all people, know that and yet it didn't stop you.'

Adele shifted as Harry looked away again, trying to regain control over his emotions before they got the better of him. It took him several minutes, both of which Snape and Adele spent in silence before Harry could look up once again. His vivid green eyes pierced through the young woman, compelling her to walk towards him. 'Why?' he whispered when she had finally joined him.

'I...I...don't know.' Adele whispered in reply. 'I didn't want you to die. I was scared that if you knew you would refuse and that would mean your death. I didn't want you to die.' Adele repeated sadly and Harry once again looked away.

'Dela, I...'

'Please, Harry, forgive me. You had so much to deal with already. I didn't want to increase what was already an unconscionable burden.' Adele pleaded softly. 'I wanted to tell you, really I did, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I knew you would think that you were responsible for the lives of yet another group of people. I knew you would take it the wrong way.'

'These aren't just another group of people.' Harry cried as Snape watched them both intently. 'These people are my family now. Just like Ron and Hermione and your father and Albus.'

'Exactly.' Adele said bluntly.

Harry shook his head in astonishment. 'What?'

'You feel responsible for every single one, even though you haven't met them, don't you?'

'Well, yes.'

'Don't.'

'Dela.' Snape cut in again. 'This is not the time.'

'Please Professor, let her speak.' Harry said firmly, not taking his eyes off his wife who was staring at him in defiance. 'Explain.' He said curtly.

'You aren't responsible for them.' Adele told him firmly. 'You are a leader, Harry. You need to show them how to be responsible for themselves. This war with the Cellatin can be won easily if you lead them. You cannot protect them by hiding them away and solving everything on your own.'

'Why not?'

'Harry, what is one of the things you hate most about your time at Hogwarts?' Adele asked gently, placing a hand on his arm. 'Particularly the last few years.'

Harry stared into the rich black eyes knowing they were trying to tell him something. 'Having everyone trying to protect me when all I wanted to do was stand up for myself.' He whispered finally.

Adele just continued to look up at him and eventually Harry bent his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 'Thank you.' He breathed, his green eyes bright.

Adele smiled and stepped back. 'You're welcome. Am I forgiven then?' she asked hopefully.

Harry snorted and swept her into his arms, kissing her soundly. 'You're forgiven.' He agreed as he set her back on her feet.

Harry looked up to see Snape watching them, a soft smile on his face. 'Am I thinking correctly that our dispute with the Cellatin can be solved more readily than the other problem of Tom Riddle.' Harry asked.

Snape glanced at Adele, who nodded. 'I believe so, Harry, but it might be best if you spoke with the others.'

Harry's eyes flared and he nodded. 'Let's go then.' He ordered and stepped around his wife and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>The gathered elders and Dumbledore were startled when Harry swept into the dining room with Adele and Snape following. Harry stopped at the top of the table and placed his hands flat on the wood staring at each of the vampires in turn.<p>

'I want the clan assembled...The entire clan.' Harry said firmly. 'And while they are assembling you are going to tell me everything I need to know about the war with the Cellatin.' He commanded, his eyes piercing Ashley where he sat. The eldest member of the clan had the grace to look sheepish but at Harry's stony expression he quickly began a story that would take more than two hours to tell, leaving a group of over a hundred vampires shifting restlessly in the large hall at the other end of the house.

* * *

><p>Snape had smiled inwardly as Harry took in everything he had been told without so much as a flicker to the mask that covered his face. And now, as they all moved quickly towards where the rest of the clan was waiting, he couldn't help but be impressed at the sense of power and strength the young man was exuding. It was almost intoxicating to watch as Harry swept into the large hall, the doors ringing as they flew back against the wall and the crowd of vampires parted before him. A fairly dense vampire had the gall to ask, "Who's the kid?" Only to find himself wandlessly stunned and bound on the floor as Harry stalked past without so much as a glance in the man's direction.<p>

Harry was almost at the top of the hall when he suddenly stopped and turned. His right hand flying up making the doors slam shut as his left lifted slightly more slowly and six strands of light shot out, seeming to seek through the now stunned crowd before striking four men and two women and causing all six to freeze instantly. Harry sent a further six strands that caused all six to disappear from their spot and reappear moments later in a semi circle in front of their Genus. Whispers broke out around the room both at the curious display and the substantial use of wandless magic.

None of the six were able to move or speak as Harry walked up to the first man and grasped the throat of his clothing, ripping it downwards to expose a bare collarbone but just above it a bite mark surrounded by a vivid red C.

Gasps rang out throughout the room as a sword suddenly appeared in Harry's hand and moments later the man's head was separated from his body. Harry repeated this process with the other three men and the younger of the women, checking them for the mark of the rival clan before striking them down, stopping at the older woman and staring unblinking at the vampire, sword held loosely at his side, blood dripping slowly from its tip.

'You have shamed yourself and your family with your betrayal.' Harry said coldly. 'The only reason your existence is not forfeit like those of your brethren is that I need you to deliver a message for me. You will go to Darian Cellatin and you will tell him I wish to meet. You will tell him that this is non-negotiable and that he had better receive myself and my party tomorrow at eleven or he and his entire clan will face the wrath of the Clan of Klamath. Do you understand?'

The elderly woman nodded, her entire body shaking in fear. Harry raised his head and caught Ashley's eye. The elder nodded and pointed to two younger vampires. Harry turned to them. 'Make sure she is escorted off the grounds immediately.' He ordered. 'Oh, you had better take these with you.' He added, conjuring a large sack and summoning the five heads into it before handing it to the trembling woman. 'Just to make sure Darian has no qualms as to the validity of my claims.'

The woman stammered her apologies but Harry silenced her and gestured for the two men to take her out as he turned and looked around at the rest of the clan.

'The time has come for the Klamath to stand up for themselves. No longer will we take orders from a Clan inferior to our own. We are the strongest, brightest and bravest, and the war with the Cellatin has gone on long enough.' Harry said loudly, waiting as the cries of agreement died down. 'Tomorrow a number of you will accompany me to meet with Darian Cellatin. He will agree to follow the rules of the ancients or the Clan of Cellatin will be banished from existence. I make no apologies for what must be done, I ask only that you trust me. This war will be no more by the time another dusk has passed.'

There was complete silence in the hall for more than a minute before all but Snape and Dumbledore bowed their heads in respect.

'DOMINUS.'

The single word was said softly, almost reverently, by all, but the almost hundred strong crowd made it sound as if it had been shouted. Harry just nodded in reply and accepted the congratulations as the group all moved one by one towards him to thank him.

It took more than two hours for Harry to meet every single member of the clan. He seemed to grow stronger and more confident with every introduction, almost as if each vampire added a small piece of himself to the Boy-Who-Lived to make him whole.

Dumbledore and Ashley unobtrusively removed the five headless corpses as Snape cast a cleansing charm on the floor to rid it of blood.

'Dela?' Snape glanced down at his daughter who was watching Harry on the far side of the room with a fond smile.

'Hmm?' she murmured absently, her eyes never leaving the young man she loved.

'I think we may have a problem.' The potions master said quietly.

That shook her out of her daze. 'What is it?' she asked tentatively.

Snape didn't get a chance to speak as just then Harry finished and looked around at the still milling group, all of whom had been chatting quietly but had stopped the moment Harry turned to face them.

'Thank you all for coming. Those of you who wish to accompany me tomorrow can meet back here after breakfast. However, do not take on this duty lightly. If Darian does not heed my words you will be required to fight both for yourself and for the Clan. I will assist you as much as I can but you are all capable of standing up for yourselves. The future of the Klamath is at stake and I refuse to let it be held hostage any longer.' Harry's voice was strong and the air around him practically crackled with power as the gathering burst into spontaneous applause. They all knew he would be one of the best Genus the clan had ever had. He was strong, he was powerful, and he cared. They all knew this combination would be good for them and their families.

Slowly they all drifted from the room many promising to meet their Genus back there the next morning until only Harry, Adele, Snape, Ashley and Dumbledore remained.

'Harry, we have a problem.' Dumbledore said gravely when Harry finally closed the door behind the last of the group.

The young man turned to the headmaster, his brow raised in disbelief. 'What, other than the thought of facing a hundred Vampires tomorrow, all bent on wiping the Clan out completely.' He said sarcastically.

Dumbledore's face became even graver as Snape and Ashley exchanged glances. Harry missed neither of these actions but it was the expression on Adele's face that worried him most. 'What? What is it?' he asked unable to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

Snape crossed the half dozen steps to where a single headless corpse lay and lifted the arm, pushing back the sleeve.

'No...' Harry breathed staggering back several steps till Adele caught his arm. He tore his eyes from the Dark Mark that was glaring out from the dead man's forearm and looked up until he could catch the potions master's unreadable eyes. 'Do they...' Harry swallowed heavily. 'Do they...'

'They all carry the mark, Harry.' Snape said gently when he worked out what the young man was trying to ask.

'Oh god.' Harry gasped out a horrified whisper. Ashley just managed to dash the few steps and catch the young man as he swayed alarmingly for the second time that day. Dumbledore quickly conjured a comfortable chair and Ashley gently lowered Harry into it. Adele gently rubbed his back as Harry ran his fingers raggedly through his messy hair in what looked to be an effort to make himself bald almost instantly.

'What have I done?' he gasped. 'I've been caught in a trap of my own making. I'm marching them to their deaths and they don't even know it.'

'Harry.' Dumbledore murmured, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder as he tried to stop the rambling voice.

Harry's head shot up and those around him finally got to see the look of absolute horror on his face as he breathed four words.

'Tom will be there.'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – Anything you don't recognise from canon is mine.

Warning – minor character death

**Chapter 12 – Letting Him Win**

Harry wouldn't sleep, pacing restlessly before the fireplace in their room until Snape eventually stunned him and tossed a vial of Dreamless Sleep down his throat.

'Now what?' Adele asked, gently pushing the hair back of Harry's face, wishing she could take away the frown that marred his face even in sleep.

'Albus has gone to the Ministry building in Montreal. He's trying to get the Canadians to allow several dozen Aurors to Portkey over before morning. Ashley's preparing the others as best he can and you, my dear daughter, are going to sleep as you try and remove the anguished look from his face and let him sleep peacefully until the morning. Merlin knows he needs it.' Snape muttered, his own brow furrowed with concern.

Adele nodded. 'Tom Riddle will be there tomorrow, won't he?' She asked tremulously.

Snape could see the anxiousness written clearly across her face. 'I would presume so.' He answered quietly.

'Do you think...Can he...Riddle won't...'

Snape clutched her shoulder tightly. 'I won't let anything happen to him, Dela.'

'I know.' She whispered.

Snape cupped her cheek. 'Your mother would be so proud of you.' He murmured.

Adele smiled and kicked off her shoes, shrugging out of her robe before lying down beside Harry and pulling him into her arms. 'It's alright, Harry. We're all here for you. We won't let you do this alone no matter what you say.' She whispered placing a tender kiss on his cheek as she carded her fingers through his hair.

Snape watched silently until almost ten minutes later when Harry finally relaxed and the frown that had marred his face faded. With a nod to Adele and a whispered plea for her too to get some rest; he swept from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>The Dreamless Sleep was a few hours shy of its usual potency and the sun was just peaking up over the horizon as Harry slid silently from the bed. He didn't look back at the still sleeping Adele as he dressed and slipped noiselessly from the room.<p>

A vampire might have had excessively acute hearing but they were also incredibly stealthy and there was no other sounds of movement as Harry stole through the hallways and down the stairs. He was just crossing the main entrance hall when...

'Harry, dear boy, don't do this.'

The headmaster's pleading voice startled him causing Harry to let out a yelp. 'H...how?' He gasped. Had the headmaster been standing there all night waiting for him?

Dumbledore gifted him a wry smile. 'I know you so much better than you think, Harry.' He chuckled softly.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Say whatever it is you have to say, Albus and then let me go.'

Dumbledore's expression became pained and he crossed the few steps to place his hands on Harry's shoulders. 'Harry, please, explain it to me. Tell me why you must do this on your own, I just can't understand it. Help me to understand, dear boy.'

Harry stared into the blue eyes that were full of tears. 'You're scared.' He whispered incredulously, his own eyes widening at the thought of Albus Dumbledore being scared of anything.

'Yes.' Dumbledore murmured. 'I cannot bear the thought of losing you, Harry. And I know that is exactly what will happen if you insist on doing this on your own.'

'I can't put them in danger, Albus. I have no right to ask that of them.'

'But you're not asking them, Harry. They are willingly going.'

'Albus, we've been over this before.' Harry sighed heavily, shaking his head. 'I don't want them going. This isn't just about the clan now, this is about my fight with Tom Riddle.'

'And as you are the Genus of the Clan of Klamath, it involves all of us.' Ashley spoke up from behind Harry and the Boy-Who-Lived whipped around, a hand raised and a hex on his lips.

'What have I told you about sneaking up on me.' He growled.

Ashley's lips twitched as did Snape's who was standing next to him. 'My apologies, Dominus. I did not mean to startle you.'

Harry relaxed and dropped his hand.

'You're as paranoid as Moody, Potter.' Snape snorted.

Harry raised an eyebrow in a gesture eerily reminiscent of the man smirking at him. 'Better paranoid then dead.' He said bluntly.

Snape visibly stifled a laugh. 'Touché.'

Harry shook his head in disbelief. They were about to fight for their very lives and they were all joking and laughing. 'What the hell is wrong with you all? Don't you realise what is going to happen today?' He cried.

Snape folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. 'Just what is going to happen today, Harry? It looked to me as if you were about to wander into the Cellatin compound on your own and expect to live long enough to kill the Dark Lord.' Snape said in a tone that clearly stated he thought the task impossible. 'Fight off more than a hundred Vampires and Merlin only knows how many Death Eaters and still be strong enough to take on the darkest wizard of the age.' Snape's eyebrow rose further. 'I am mistaken aren't I, Harry. Surely you're not still that much of a Gryffindor. I thought you knew better by now.'

Harry's eyes glittered furiously and he seemed to grow taller before their eyes. 'Do not question me, Snape. I know what I'm doing.' He hissed.

This time Snape did laugh. 'Ha, you're an idiot, Potter. You have no idea of what you're doing.' He sneered.

The sword appeared in Harry's hand in milliseconds and the same amount of time later it was resting menacingly against Snape's throat. 'I beg your pardon?' Harry breathed, his entire body shaking in anger.

Snape's eyes glittered dangerously in return, even as Ashley and Albus stared between the two men in horror. 'One hundred vampires, one hundred Death Eaters, the Dark Lord ...and you, Potter.' Snape said slowly. 'Those are odds even the most addicted gambler would refuse.'

Harry just stared unblinking at the older wizard for several long minutes as Snape decided to go on.

'Harry, if you do this, insist on going to do this on your own, do you have any idea of what would happen to the clan and the rest of the wizarding world in the aftermath? What would happen to Dela? You cannot win on your own. It matters not how powerful you are, or how fast you are. You cannot protect yourself from everybody all of the time. If you don't let us help, you will only be prolonging our deaths as they will happen sooner or later. Sooner, rather than later, I imagine. Please, Harry, listen to your head instead of your heart for a change. I know there is Slytherin in you, please just let it rule you this once.' Snape added in a slightly pleading voice.

Harry remained motionless for several moments before his eyes narrowed and he nodded.

'Fine.' He whispered banishing the sword with no discernable movement. Snape sighed gently.

Harry looked around at the three men as Albus placed a hand on his arm. 'Now what?'

It was Albus who spoke. 'Now, we plan.' He said cheerfully. 'Come on, everybody's waiting.' He added, tugging Harry gently by the elbow towards the dining hall.

Harry's eyes widened. 'Who's waiting?' He asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled and threw open the door to reveal most of the Order and practically ever Auror employed with the British Ministry of Magic. Also arrayed around the room were several dozen of whom Harry could only surmise to be Canadian Aurors. Everyone was milling around, cups of tea and coffee being held loosely as they talked softly about the upcoming battle.

The talking stopped when Harry walked in.

'Hey Harry.' Bill and Charlie Weasley came over and shook his hand.

'Thanks for coming.' Harry replied gratefully. 'Particularly at such short notice.'

'There was never any doubt, Harry.' Arthur assured him as the rest of the Weasley family joined them.

Harry glanced around the room. 'Ron and Hermione aren't here, are they?'

Arthur shook his head as Fred and George rolled their eyes dramatically.

'They wanted to-' Said Fred.

'-But we said-' Cut in George.

'-They couldn't-'

'-They were-'

'-Too young.'

'Mum stunned them both-'

'-To keep them at home.' The Twins finished together.

Harry stared between them as his brain quickly went over what they had said and sighed in relief. 'Well that's two less people I have to worry about then.' He muttered, only to earn himself a smack across the side of his head from Adele who had snuck up beside him.

'Oww.' Harry growled, rubbing his head.

Adele just raised an eyebrow at him, before tugging him towards the head of the table. It seemed to be a signal of sorts as those in the room also spread out around the suddenly longer table and sat down; looking expectantly back at Harry.

Harry glanced at Adele who nodded at him encouragingly but just as he opened his mouth to speak there came a soft knock at the door. It opened a moment later to reveal the rest of the elders of the clan and most of the Vampires who had been at the gathering the evening before. Harry's eyes widened as the over eighty strong group filed into the room.

The Aurors and Order members must have been expecting this as none seemed surprised the see the others, however the same could not be said for the clan members who starred in surprise at the rest of the group, especially the British Aurors in their blue robes. Harry waited until they had filled the room before beginning.

'I'd like to thank you all for coming.' He said loudly and clearly. 'Something was revealed yesterday after the meeting that unfortunately concerns us all. As the bodies of the Cellatin spies were being disposed of last night something rather disturbing was found. Each of the five carried the mark of Lord Voldemort branded clearly on their forearm.' Whispers broke out around the room as those from the UK shuddered at the Dark Lord's name and the Vampires growled softly at the thought of any of their kind joining such a madman.

Harry waited for the noise to die down before continuing. 'As some of you are aware, an ultimatum was delivered last night to Darian Cellatin. At the time it was given I was unaware of the affiliations of the Cellatin Clan. Now that the situation is clear I can state quite assuredly that when we pay our visit to the Cellatin compound today Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, will also be there.'

The Aurors around the room nodded in understanding as the Vampires just stared back at him in silence. 'This is the final battle between me and Riddle as has been foretold; of that I have no doubt, but I need your assistance. I want no one needlessly risking their lives today but I need some of you to help me get to Riddle and look out for me long enough to enable me to destroy him.'

'We've got your back, Harry.' Kingsley Shacklebolt called out from across the room and Harry smiled gratefully.

'What of Darian Cellatin and his clan?' Christian questioned.

Harry's eyes darkened and his expression became icy. When he spoke it was as if the very temperature in the room dropped several degrees. 'By allowing such a mark to be burned on their skin they have disregarded the rules of the Ancients. Vampires bow to no one except their clan, and in agreeing to follow one such as Voldemort their very lives are forfeit. They can no longer be trusted and the ultimatum given last night has been declared void. No member of the Clan of Cellatin is to see another sunset. So it has been spoken, so it will be done.' He finished quietly.

'SO IT WILL BE DONE.' Every Vampire in the room repeated after him startling the witches and wizards around them. Those that knew Harry well, Dumbledore, the Weasley's, the Order members, were gaping in astonishment at him, none having even an inkling that the Boy-Who-Lived was capable of ordering the deaths of almost a hundred people without batting an eyelash. Only Snape and Adele seemed to understand.

'They are not his family, Albus.' The potions master murmured when he saw the elderly wizard open his mouth to speak.

Harry nodded sagely as the Vampires all bowed as one. 'Thank you.' He said softly. 'Let's begin.'

* * *

><p>Harry all but stalked towards the gates to the compound that protected the Cellatin Clan, in a remarkable likeness to his father in law. Snape followed his eyes full of pride at the strength and certainty the young man was showing as he swept up the long paved driveway, the large group of Aurors, Vampires and Order members following.<p>

Harry stopped into front of the enormous iron gates. This was it. The day he had been born for. In that moment he wished Adele had been by his side. He had asked her to stay behind in not so many words.

'I could order you to remain.' He had whispered softly as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. 'But I won't. I will trust you to make the right decision in spite of your wish to choose otherwise.'

Adele had stared into the vivid green eyes as her father and Dumbledore had shifted nervously nearby. Both men knew she would undoubtedly insist on going with them, so they were stunned when she leant up and kissed him softly.

'I will be waiting by the door for you to return.' She whispered in return before hurrying from the room.

They had left shortly thereafter.

As if knowing what Harry was thinking Snape placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, gently shaking the Boy-Who-Lived from his reverie. Harry turned; catching the eyes of those closest to him. 'Be careful, please.' He begged quietly. Snape, Dumbledore and the other Aurors and Order members nodded in reply before they all moved to the back of the group and after donning invisibility cloaks as Harry turned and stepped forward to the open gates.

'In the name of the Ancients I demand entrance.' Harry called loudly.

Without any sign of movement from inside the two huge gates swung back.

Partway down the path were a group of six Cellatin vampires. 'We have been expecting you, Genus of Klamath.' The oldest looking one spoke up. 'We didn't expect such a large party.' He added looking at the large group that was pouring through the still open gates behind Harry.

'I would imagine not, however, they have accompanied me as entitled to under the Rules and no more should be said.'

The Vampires exchanged glances before finally the eldest nodded. 'If you would follow us, our lord awaits.'

'Three guesses as to which one, and the first two don't count' Harry growled startling the group. 'Never mind.' He added gesturing impatiently to move on. Ashley snorted loudly but didn't speak as the six began leading the group, eighty strong, through the corridors of the exceedingly large house.

Harry nodded to Ashley who moved backwards through the ranks and by the time they reached what Harry could only assume to be a large ballroom, going by the carved designs around the doors, the group was lighter by more than forty as half the Vampires had branched off in groups of five at various points to, as Harry put it, flush out any Cellatin not already waiting with Darian and Riddle for them to arrive.

Just as the Vampire leading them reached out to open the door Harry felt his scar twinge and knew he had guessed correctly.

Without ceremony he flicked a finger at the doors causing them to fly open, slamming back against the wall but it didn't startle the occupants within. Harry didn't care as he stalked forwards, mindless of the searing pain in his head as his eyes burned angrily at the sight of Tom Riddle and who could only be Darian Cellatin sitting side by side at the top of the hall.

'Ah Harry, so nice of you to finally join us.' Riddle hissed.

Harry folded his arms over his chest and glared.

Riddle ignored it. 'I was just telling Darian here that the last place I expected to see you was Canada and then, suddenly, here you are.'

'You're full of shit, Tom.'

'CRUCIO.'

Harry deftly sidestepped the steaming red curse allowing it to hit the ground beside and behind him with a sharp crack. Riddle raised his wand again, a ready curse on his lips when Harry spoke.

'You do realise you've cost them their existence, don't you, Tom?' Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow. 'What could you have possibly offered them to make them turn from the old ways? Untold wealth? Unheard of power? As much blood as they could drink?' He added sarcastically.

Tom Riddle rose and moved to stand only feet from the Boy-Who-Lived, his red eyes piercing Harry where he stood. Harry struggled not to step back when the pain caused by the proximity of the Dark Lord exploded causing him to see stars.

Riddle smiled maliciously. 'Oh no, Harry. I offered them so much more than that.' He hissed sibilantly. 'I offered them the blood of the strongest wizard in the world.'

Harry's eyebrow rose further but was he completely unprepared for the next words out of Riddle's mouth.

'I offered them the blood of the Genus of the Clan of Klamath.'

Harry froze. 'Excuse me?'

Riddle reached out towards Harry and the young man stepped back even further from the Dark Lord's reach. 'I offered them you, Harry.'

'I reiterate, excuse me?'

'You're dead, Harry. The prophecy was fulfilled the day you let that traitor's spawn Turn you. I have no reason to kill you any longer, but if your destruction will aid my allies, who am I to say no?' Riddle shrugged, a decidedly muggle action Harry never thought he'd see from the insane wizard.

Harry snorted softly. 'Oh, how bloody ironic.' He drawled, his small snickers quickly turning to full blown laughter.

Those in the room shifted nervously as the temperature rose in direct relation to Harry's mirth. Riddle glanced back at Darian who nodded and also rose, moving to stand beside the Dark Lord. Harry was still snorting softly to himself as he looked between the two men.

'Darian tells me there is no better aphrodisiac for a Vampire than the blood of a powerful wizard.' Riddle said conversationally once Harry had finally quieted.

'It also restores ones strength.' Darian added, a glint to his eyes that Harry really didn't like. The head of the Cellatin reached out towards Harry who saw the glint of metal in the man's hand and flicked his wrist, the sword instantly appearing in his hand and pointed at the vampire's throat. There was a scuffle around them as Vampire and Death Eater alike tried to restrain themselves from attacking.

'I think not.' Harry said succinctly, while wandlessly summoning the runic collar from the Vampire's hand and banishing it. 'Now, Genus Cellatin, while I do have a bone to pick with you, my first task is the half blood excuse for a Lord standing next to you.'

Riddle bristled and went to speak but Harry's words stopped him, green eyes bright with resolve. 'He may have decided I was no longer a threat but he still has to answer for his crimes against me and my family.' Harry's green eyes darkened so much they were almost black as his gaze turned to capture red eyes and the temperature in the room fell degree by chilling degree. 'And revenge is a dish best served very...very...cold.'

Darius immediately moved towards Harry in what was clearly a threat, in spite of the sword at his throat and Harry quickly ended it. His life, that is. 'I did warn him.' He said quietly as Darian Cellatin's head rolled across the floor and his body crumpled to the ground.

There was a scream from across the hall before chaos erupted.

* * *

><p>It was almost as he had thought it would be. From the very moment he had found out about the prophecy Harry had known that the final battle would be brutal. However even he had been unprepared for the bloodbath that took place over the following three hours.<p>

The Order members and Aurors had swarmed in shortly thereafter, Dumbledore and the others kept on at the Death Eaters, whose number slowly but surely began to diminish, and the Klamath all but tore the enormous house apart until every remaining Cellatin clansman had been found and eliminated.

Harry however, knew nothing of this. His attention was focused solely on the Dark Lord. Riddle continued taunting him as they dueled. He distantly realized Snape had been right about his ability to defend himself against others when several times he felt a curse singe his back only to find the caster downed moments later by Snape, Dumbledore or one of the Weasley's. He knew they were indeed watching his back and with that in mind he closed everything off and concentrated on the only task he had.

Riddle and Harry traded both curses and insult for more than three hours.

'Give up, Potter. You can't win.' Riddle hissed.

'I already am, Tom. I won the moment you cursed me as a baby.' Harry growled dodging the steaming hex that flew past and casting one of his own.

'You're nothing, Potter. These people think of you as nothing more than a tool.'

'You're wrong. They are here because they care for me.' Harry retorted.

'Even if you win, Harry, you will be nothing. You will have done your job and they will abandon you, just like your parents did.'

Harry saw red and the temperature in the room skyrocketed. 'My parents didn't abandon me. YOU KILLED THEM!' He bellowed, the curse coming off his palm in that moment was actually crackling; Riddle's eyes widened and in his stunned admiration of the boy's innate power he forgot to duck or shield. Not that it would have mattered. The curse flew across the room at such speed it was if it had apparated itself there.

The flaming ball of red light hit Riddle and an inhuman scream tore through the air around them as the Dark Lord staggered, clutching his wand in one hand and his head with the other. Harry waited, his eyes burning fiercely as Riddle recovered enough to look up, red eyes narrowed and a malicious sneer on his face.

'Look around you, Potter. Go on.' He hissed and Harry finally did, taking in the stunned looks of those remaining as they stared fearfully at the glowing Boy-Who-Lived. 'Even those who claim to care for you think you're a freak.'

This time it was Harry who screamed, not in pain, but in anger. 'I'M NOT A FREAK!' He bellowed, an enormous sword that was seemingly made of flames actually shooting from his hand to pierce Riddle's chest. Riddle's eyes rolled back in his head and his body was consumed by the flames before, moments later, it exploded, throwing Harry back several feet and showering all those closest in searing ash.

'HARRY!' Dumbledore cried, rushing forwards and gathering the young man in his arms. 'Harry, can you hear me? Say something.' The elderly wizard pleaded.

'I'm alright, Albus.' Harry whispered croakily, blinking as he tried to clear the spots dancing in front of his eyes. 'Help me.' He murmured as he struggled to stand. Snape hurried to help as well and before he knew it Harry was on his feet surveying the carnage that covered the floor, walls and even parts of the ceiling.

'Dear god.' He breathed.

'Dominus.' Ashley staggered up to them, a large gash in side bleeding profusely.

'Ashley, stand still.' Harry ordered, shrugging off the hands that held him as he placed his over the wound and murmured softly.

'Thank you.' The Vampire sighed as the bleeding stopped and the skin knit back together. Seeing this, Christian began sending over the other injured clansmen and one by one Harry healed them. Snape quickly moved between the Aurors and Order members doing the same.

It was more than an hour before all those injured had been healed. Dumbledore kept a watchful eye on Harry as he moved through the ranks of Vampires and continued healing those he could. He could see the boy was drained. He was sweating heavily and by the time they were close to finishing his hands had begun shaking erratically. The Canadian Aurors Portkeyed back to their Ministry, taking their seven dead and Harry's profuse thanks for their help, with them. The British Aurors went with them to floo back to London. Thankfully they hadn't lost any members.

'Well done, Harry.' Arthur Weasley said softly the Weasley family finally made it across the room. Harry saw the lost look in the man's eyes and glanced quickly at the remaining members of his surrogate family, his eyes finally landing on Charlie standing behind his father, Bill cradled in his arms, a large gash on his temple. Harry's eyes filled and he pushed past Arthur, a stricken expression on his face as he began casting charm after charm on the pale figure held protectively in the now eldest Weasley's arms.

'God, no. Bill, no.' He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks leaving clear tracks through the blood and grime. 'Please Bill, wake up. You have to wake up.' He pleaded brokenly.

Snape crossed the few steps and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, forcefully pulling him away from Bill and holding him close.

'I'm sorry, God, I'm so sorry.' Harry mumbled over and over into the potions master's robes.

'Harry...' Arthur began but stopped at a shake of Snape's head.

'Open.' The potions master said firmly, holding a vial to Harry's lips. The Boy-Who-Lived did as he was told and swallowed the Dreamless Sleep without protest. A minute later he slumped in Snape's arms and the man picked him up carefully.

'Take him, Severus.' Charlie said quietly. 'He can't cope with this now. Albus and Dad will make sure everything is done.'

Snape looked around him at the blood stained walls before his piercing black eyes landed on Ashley. 'Raze it. He wouldn't want it left standing.' He ordered.

Ashley nodded, sparing Harry a glance. 'I know.' He murmured bowing slightly before he, Kellin, and Christian quickly moved to do as Snape had requested.

'Go Severus.' Dumbledore's face contained an almost impossible combination of both sadness and relief. 'Dela will be waiting.'

Snape nodded curtly in response and, knowing the wards had fallen when Riddle had been destroyed, he quickly apparated off with a soft pop.

* * *

><p>Harry stared out across the lake. The sun just setting over the horizon painting the snow covered ground a brilliant pink. He wrapped the thick cloak tighter around him as if to try and keep out the cold that Harry knew was coming from within.<p>

A month had passed since Christmas.

A month since the destruction of the Dark Lord.

A month since the Light side lost more than thirty of their most loyal soldiers.

Not that they had been needed anymore. It seemed as if all of Tom Riddle's followers had been in Montreal that day and the Vampires of Klamath hadn't bothered distinguishing between Death Eater or Cellatin. To them, if it carried the Dark Mark, be it wizard or Vampire, it was to be eliminated.

The peace that had reigned throughout the United Kingdom over the following month had been unprecedented.

But too many had died; and that was something Harry just couldn't live with. Aside from Bill they had lost Kingsley and Moody, Flitwick, Emmaline Vance, Arabella Figg, Dieter and more than two dozen of the Clan.

Everyone told him not to blame himself. That it wasn't his fault. That he did his job and he had no control over anything else.

But Harry couldn't shake the feelings of guilt. The responsibility of so many deaths weighed on him to the point of breaking. He stopped eating or sleeping, he barely spoke, and his eyes contained a haunted look that never went away.

Dela tried to talk to him but Harry would barely respond, in the end she gave up trying such a direct route and instead just held him when he did finally sleep, soothing him when he woke up screaming only hours later.

At first Ron and Hermione wouldn't speak to Harry, upset that they hadn't been able to help as they had always swore they would, but after several weeks of watching Harry retreat further and further into himself at the deaths of Bill and the others, they quickly realized that it was probably better that they had stayed home where it was safe.

Eventually, after many late night discussions, Harry's closest friends and family decided something had to be done. Harry couldn't continue, couldn't live as he was. He was finally free and he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it.

It was the result of this final discussion that had the tall red headed figure walking the final feet across the school grounds to stop behind the trembling figure of the Boy-Who-Lived, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder.

'Harry?'

Harry turned, glancing up before his eyes looked down again. 'Hey, Charlie.' He whispered.

They stood silently side by side for almost fifteen minutes before Charlie spoke again. 'Did Bill ever tell you how proud he was of you?' He asked quietly.

Harry turned away, back to the water. Arms held tightly around his body in an effort to stop the visible trembling.

'He wouldn't want you doing this to yourself, Harry.' Charlie said sadly.

Harry's head dropped and his shoulders hunched.

'He loved you, Harry. You were like a little brother to him.' Charlie insisted, trying to get through to the young man in front of him.

'Charlie, please don't.' Harry said quietly. 'I can't hear this right now.'

Charlie growled softly reaching out with both hands and grasping Harry's shoulders, spinning the young man to face him. 'Harry, stop it. Stop this wallowing in guilt.' He ordered shaking him angrily. 'You did what you had to and so did they. Every single person who died that day believed in you and in what you stood for. They knew they were helping to bring about a peace that many witches and wizards today have never seen, and they went there with their eyes wide open. They knew what might happen and they wanted to help. You're insulting their memories, the memory of what they sacrificed by believing yourself to be responsible for their deaths.' Charlie ranted staring into Harry's dull eyes. He took in the pale drawn face and both his expression and his tone softened.

'Bill and Kingsley and the others would roll over in their graves if they could see you now. All Bill wanted was for you to live, Harry. He wanted you to fall in love, get married, have children. Learn to enjoy what life really was. He was so happy once you found Dela. All of us were. Bill knew more about you then you thought though. He watched you after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, after Sirius died, and he knew you wouldn't go on with your life until Riddle was destroyed. His only hope was that once Riddle was gone you'd be able to grow and live and love. Do you think it's fair to him to keep blaming yourself? Do you think it's fair to anyone that died that day?'

A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek. It was the first emotion of any kind Harry had shown outside his nightmares since the final battle.

Charlie tried a different tack. 'Harry, if you keep going like this, you let Him win. For every day you blame yourself, for every life you feel guilt over, he wins. Riddle was an evil bastard, Harry. He destroyed so many lives. Please don't let him destroy yours too.'

Another tear fell and then Harry's face screwed up into such an expression of pain. 'Charlie.' He gasped and the now eldest Weasley stepped forward and pulled the young man tightly to him.

'It's alright, Harry. Let it out, don't let Him win. Don't give him such power over you anymore.' Charlie murmured rubbing Harry's back gently.

Harry let out a choked cry as his knees buckled under him but Charlie held him upright as painful sobs tore from his throat. 'I'm sorry.' Harry cried.

'You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry.' Charlie said gently.

Harry's gut wrenching cries echoed across the grounds as the sun finally sank over the horizon. Up in Dumbledore's office several people stared down at the embracing figures and smiled.

Finally.

* * *

><p>'Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arabella Figg, Dieter Carvan, Filius Flitwick,' One by one, the names of those who had fallen that day were read out. 'And William Weasley. These people are my heroes. They all fought for what we now enjoy and we should remember them. Each was a father, mother, son, daughter, brother or sister and there are people left behind that mourn them. But I ask you not to remember them in death, but in celebration of their lives. Remember what each one gave to you, what they meant to you and think of how your lives would have been just that little bit emptier for not having known them.'<p>

Harry looked out across the hall, seeing the Order members and their families, the clansmen of Klamath and others who had fought alongside him that day. He could see many with tears in their eyes, sad expressions on their faces but he didn't give up.

'I ask you now to smile, think of a happy memory of someone who was lost and then turn to your neighbor and share it with them. The memories of these people will remain with us always and they will only grow as we share them with one another. I know they are all looking down at us now so let's show them just how much they meant to us. Let's celebrate all the joy they brought to our lives and show them that while they might be gone, they are certainly not forgotten.'

Harry waited in silence for several moments before he saw Mrs. Weasley's face break out in a fond smile and turn around in her seat to face Minerva McGonagall. 'Did I ever tell you about the time my Bill went on his first date?'

Her voice started many others into action and soon the hall was full of noise and laughter and Harry finally smiled and hung his head, letting out a relieved sighed.

'Well done, dear boy.' Albus said softly placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezing gently.

Harry looked up, his green eyes now shining vividly. He looked around at his family, Adele and Snape, Albus, Ron and Hermione and smiled.

'I'm sorry for worrying you all.' He said sincerely. 'Thank you for persevering with me.'

Albus beamed at him. 'Think nothing of it, dear boy. You're worth the effort.'

'Always have been.' Snape offered, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

'Always?' He drawled.

Snape's mouth twitched. 'Always.' He confirmed.

'Hey Harry.' Ron piped up. 'Did I ever tell you about the time Bill caught Fred and George trying to hex everything in his wardrobe with an itching curse and he turned both their skin green for a month?'

Harry snorted. 'You're kidding.'

'Nope.' Ron grinned wickedly. 'He shrunk them too. They were about four feet tall for weeks and Bill refused to tell mum and dad how to change them back. They looked like some demented Christmas elves.' Harry's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. The others exchanged small smiles before they too joined in. Harry, and the rest of the wizarding world, was finally moving on.


End file.
